A Dragon From Above
by Max Knight
Summary: MAJOR RE-WRITE ! Cross-overs from RanmaNaruto and others . Review please.Flames will be accepted and comments will be welcomed.(Warning...this is a SI)
1. The Wish

A Dragon From Above (Re-write)  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer:Really wish I owned Ranma and Naruto.  
  
This is a Re-write of my fic from help of my many readers and friends.  
  
:Thoughts  
  
[ ] :Speaking in my own language  
  
{} :Chinese  
  
" ": Japanese (but you should know by now , ne?)  
  
: The Alpha and Omega aka Kami-sama  
  
=============================  
  
It's a warm and sunny day in Penang Island and incase you don't know where penang is, it's part of Malaysia. Which is where our authur Ko Ko Naing lives. Why is his name this strange? Well it's becoz he is part Burmese and his father (unlike that moron Genma) wanted him to have a Burmese name !! Sure people at school mocked him and made a living hell for him but hey , he still got his PC and a bunch of Fanfics to keep him company right?   
  
Today was his graduation day and after Ko Ko came back he quickly bathed and power uped his PC to go for a full day of fanfiction marathon, after all, school's over right? Welcome to boring old Penang !!   
  
I'm gonna really miss those jerks at school as he start choosing which story he's gonna read then it came to me ....  
  
The Great Crossover Crisis huh? Let's start on this one then...  
  
4 hours later......  
  
[Bwhahahahahhaha, man that's the most crazy fic I'd ever come across to...I wonder if I could ever...nahhh]  
  
Hmm....I really wish that I could go for a few crazy adventures like Ranma and Hung . He surely is a geniues for thinking bout all those stuff  
  
2 p.m. at night  
  
Ko Ko woke up and head for the fridge , after a glass of water he decided to go looking at the bright stars,since he lived on Penang hill he always get to see a few stars or so....  
  
I really really wish to go on a ....waita minute every time someone says that he really gets that wish so...I REALLY WISH TO BE RICH HAHAHAHAHA.....ok that's stupid ...who are you kidding? sheesh just another day to go before my day come.Oh hell !! with that Ko Ko went back to sleep..little did he know that the fates decided to throw him a wild card that day.  
  
At the Kami-plane...  
  
So the boy wants some excitement eh? Well I just got the God to do the job. Kyougaku !   
  
A flash appeared an a figure in a hood stood infront of the All Mighty bowing."You summoned me Kami-sama?" said the figure known as The God Of Surprises.  
  
Take this, said Kami-sama and he handed Kyougaku a few documents. Your new assignment of the century.Don't let him die like the last one ok?  
  
Kyougaku took the document and bowed then vanished in a golden light.  
  
Well it's all up to you now kid.  
  
Somewhere else.....  
  
"Hmm....so this guy is a graduate and a fanfic reader eh? Strange he have all the troubles in school that most boys would be turned to the dark side from the coughtorturecough life he had in there.Frammed for stealling,vandalism and peeking at girls toilets? Man this kids got a rough school year.Oh well here goes nothing." then with a flick of his hands a golden light was seen rushing down to Ko Ko's bed room.  
  
Back on Earth....um....wait ...it's the Animeverse now.  
  
Huh? Where am I? This isn't like my bed this ...where are my books? My blankett ain't this ..this polka dotted.  
  
"Hey he's finally awake"   
  
Ko Ko's vision was blurry and he can't seem to focus because he can't see well without his glasses..or he thinks that way.  
  
Hey, I can see cleary without my glasses !! exclaimed Ko Ko.  
  
"Give him some air guy's I think he's comin around now" said a boy..or I think it's a boy,with a pig tail? wait now where did I see that before?  
  
"Maybe I should make him some chicken soup? " said a girl beside the boy. She has short dark hair about over ears lengh and looked worried.  
  
" Umm...I don't think so besides ,we don't want somebody daed on my bed now do we.."  
  
Before the boy could finish, somehow a huge mallet appeared out off nowhere and hit the boy on the head with a big 'Thum!'  
  
"Ranma No Baka !!" shouted the girl.Now I can see .....she was wearing a school uniform...a very familiar uniform but where?  
  
" Er..excuse me but may I ask where am I?" I finally get the feeling that I might know the answer I and hope against hope that it would not be..  
  
"Welcome to the Tendo Dojo of the 'Anything Goes Martial Arts ' son" said a tall man wearing a black gi with a mustache.  
  
Oh Megami Sama !! I MUST BE DREAMING !! Or am I? Ko Ko then started to pinch himself then suddenly he realised something his arm was a bit longer and wider plus he can make out the muscles on his shoulder...then he also noticed that his body has gained something he wanted to have since the day he joined the Tei Kwan Do Club of his school , the legendary "SIX PICESS" .  
  
"Can I borrow a mirror please? I need to...um.make sure of something for myself"  
  
"Sure here you go ." said a girl also with a short hair except the colour was a little brown and she seems to be looking at him also.  
  
Good God !! What happened to my body ...I ...I..never looked This fit before in my entire life !! Sure I was not the tallest in my class about 5'2  
  
but now I am about 5'8 and I don't look like I have any fat on me except for the neccesary parts of me.  
  
"Tell me , this place wouldn't happen to be Japan right? " I asked sounding nerverse by the minute.  
  
" Well actually you are in the Nerima district of Tokyo and yes you're in Japan and not dreamming" said the girl who I returned the mirror to.  
  
"Then..." I pointed to the guy on the floor " This must be Ranma Saotome right?"   
  
Everyone including Ranma was startled.  
  
"Yeah,how'd you know me,I mean ....I never remembered seeing you " said Ranma.  
  
"Hmph , and you must be Tendo Akane right?" and nodded after looking at the shocked tomboy.  
  
" And you are Soun Tendo and this must be Nabiki Tendo right? Wait a minute, do you understand what am I saying right now?"  
  
Everyone was too shocked to say anything but then Nabiki broke the silence and said " Yes , you're speaking Japanese right now and I don't know who are you or where you come from but I gather that you're not from around Nerima right?"  
  
"Yes, I live in Penang Island from Malaysia" I was also alarmed , when do I know How to speak Japanese this well? I can even understand every single word they say !! Weird.  
  
In the Kami Plane...  
  
Even weirder my friend....  
  
Else where....  
  
"Rannmmaaa !!! This is all your fault !!! I'm gonna roast you on a stake and let the dogs chew you up for what you did to me !!!!"  
  
Tendo dojo..  
  
"So let me get this straight. You claim to be warped from Malaysia and into this body and you don't even know how to speak Japanese but now you can? " states Nabiki as always still trying to be the so called ICE QUEEN everyone knows.  
  
"Yep That's about it.By the way can I use your phone? I...oh nevermind ."  
  
"Why not?"asked Akane   
  
"Because if he's telling the truth,Akane. He isn't even from our world" stated Ranma still a bit dizzy from a blow that would almost kill a normal person.  
  
Of course if this is what I think I'm into...there isn't anyone normal here but maybe Kasumi but I doubt that because she seems so..so..Kasumi.....so... Perfect..so ...obliviouse !!  
  
"Ok everybody I think its time for lunch" said Soun , still the same emotional guy that everybody know.  
  
Hmmm...I wonder what episode I'm in....I hope Ranma has choosen a fiancee or else things would get messy. Even though I've learn Tei Kwan Do for 2 years now and gained a yellow belt I don't think I can survive this place.Well I did wish for something exciting right?  
  
Authurs Note:  
  
----------------  
  
Yeah yeah stupid re-write I get it.....sheesh..... 


	2. Enter The Dragon

A Dragon From Above (Re-Write)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer : Do I have to do this? Ok everything I use here in my fic are not mine except myself there satisfied?  
  
:Thoughts  
  
[ ] :Speaking in my own language  
  
{} :Chinese  
  
" ": Japanese   
  
: The Alpha and Omega aka Kami-sama  
  
# #: Panda Signs  
  
--------------------  
  
That night in The Tendo House hole Ko Ko was sleeping beside Ranma.  
  
I was....I am IN Japan....I am in the Ranma show....I am......IN THE RANMAVERSE !!! thought Ko Ko.  
  
"Yes, so are you happy?" replied a voice in his mind.  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" said Ko KO while searching for the source of the voice.  
  
"Well I'm the one who put you in this place.Call me ....a friend,the name's Kyougaku."  
  
"Um...hi.Wait...you're in my mind right?"  
  
"Yes and we can communicate with your thoughts."  
  
Ok how's that?  
  
"Better.I'm here to tell you about your...um...situation.Like what you see in the mirror?"  
  
Hell Yeah !! So I get to live in the Ranmaverse?  
  
"Better you get to go to every animeverse you like. But because you are not suitable for this world I did some....mortification to you ."  
  
Thanks  
  
"Now we began the trainning for you to survive in this place."  
  
Trainning? Why don't you just give me some cool powers? You ARE a God right?  
  
"Yes A GOD not THE GOD.And it won't be good for the readers."  
  
Readers? What are you talking about?  
  
"Ah? Readers? Did I say readers? I mean fighters, you don't want to be so powerful that you can't find a decent sparring partner right?"  
  
Ok, so what do I do?  
  
"I'll take you on a trainning trip in your dreams every night."  
  
What will that help? It's in a dream,it's not real...  
  
"In my power it WILL be real.So are you in?"  
  
Yup.  
  
Ko Ko found himself in a nice clearing on a field.Wearing a black T-shirt and loose kung fu pants.Standing infront of him was a tall man in his mid twenties with blone hair wearing a cloack and a hood.  
  
"So you must be Kyougaku huh?"  
  
"Yes and you will be here for 24 hours everytime you take a nap,sleep or even dose off to dream land...hmph this is your dreamland for the rest of the next 5 months.Don't worry you will recover when you take a 5 minutes rest here."  
  
"3 months? Why a short period of time?"  
  
"You'll see...Now we start on doing laps.Run around the field for 10 times and meet me here." after that Kyougaku vanished in a golden light.  
  
"Oh well...this is going to be a loooong dream." then Ko Ko started running.  
  
The next day Ko Ko woke to sounds of splashing waters and cursings.A typical morning for the Tendo residents.He walked to the window and saw Ranko and Genma fighting on the roof tops.  
  
Wow Ranma...um...Ranko is real cute in realife...better not say that out.Hmm...Kyougaku told me to check in my pocket for something.  
  
Ko Ko looked in his pockets and found a wallet.  
  
Let's see...ID, credit cards and a note.  
  
The note reads:  
  
Go to the lockers in the bank and ask for this number,you should have something there for you.Enjoy.  
  
PS: Buy yourself weighted vest and a bracelets.  
  
From : Kyougaku.See you tonight.  
  
Okay......guess I need to check this bank and see what Kyougaku have for me.  
  
Breakfast was as usual, the fighting the cursing the splashing, the bashing from Akane and the wet red head shouting about un-cute tomboys.Typical just typical.  
  
Ko Ko arrived in the bank and found his account.  
  
Wow 500,000 yen? Thanks Kyougaku-san !! Cool need to buy some games later.Clothes,Birth Cert and other stuff for over sea goings.....my God,there's even a A laptop.  
  
Ranma showed Ko Ko around the place.They were friends very quickly since Ko Ko knows how Ranma felt about life in Nerima.He told Ranma his alias which is Max.Ranma was happy that someone understands him and was willing to help Max if he's in trouble.Max asked Ranma to teach him Anything Goes which Ranma gladly showed him.So Max spent his time trainning in the Dojo with Ranma in the day and Kyougaku in his dreams.  
  
That night.......  
  
"OK Kyougaku, I've done all the 'Warm Ups' you told me to do and what are you gonna do to me this time?"  
  
"You are going to do this for the rest of the week twice the time here." then Kyougaku disappeared again leaving Max doing 2000 push ups 4000 neck pulls and other basic moves.  
  
"Damn...I hate push ups..."  
  
The Dojo.....  
  
"Ok I'm going to show you the second Kata of the Anything Goes Style." said Ranma as he did his Kata.Max watched closely and tried to remember everything Ranma did,being ac Actor in school helped since he need to have a good memory for remembering the scripts.So Max was able to do the Kata after seing it three times.  
  
That night.......  
  
"5000 push ups this time." said Kyougaku.  
  
"WHAT ??? You Out Of your freaking MIND?? Do you know I nearly fainted at 2000 with these weights on? "  
  
"Yes and I'm doing this for your own good.I'm glad that Ranma kid showed you some basic self defense.Next week I'm gonna have to teach you about Ki and defense."  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"Why not NO? 6000 push ups if you question me again."  
  
Grumbling was no use since by the time Kyougaku went away, Max was left doing 8000 push ups.That night the time seemed to stop for Max as he ran 40 times around the field and did frog jumps around the place.He was flat tired.He woked in the afternoon that day and Ranma couldn't wake him since Akane cooked Breakfast that morning and Shampoo blasted her way into the living room chasing after Ranma.  
  
A week passed and Max was finally getting some trainning on Ki with Kyougaku.  
  
"So I'm finaly gonna get some trainning eh?" said Max.  
  
"Yes and I must say that I'm impressed by your work out.You did better than my last pupil."  
  
"Really? Where is he now?"  
  
"He's dead and went back to his life on earth forgetting everything here.Now enough of that,do a horse stance for 2 hours and we'll start on focusing ki.At the mean time I will tell you about the formation of Ki and basics on molding them to help you in a battle."  
  
"Wait...you mean he is dead but still lives? How can..."  
  
"2000 push ups added to your warm up tommorow.Now listen clearly...."  
  
"......"  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
"Good, now let's see you make another one this time you have to maintain it for 3 minutes instead of 2." said Kyougaku.  
  
"Ok sensei,GenBuu Shield !!" shouted Max and he focused his ki to cover him up in a half dome.The dome was glowing a soft yellow and protected him from aby harm.Kyougaku rised his hands and fired shots of ki at Max to test the toughness of Max's Ki shield.  
  
Third week....  
  
"Shin Ryu HouKoDan !!" said Max as he threw a ball of Ki towards Kyougaku who evaded his attack and jumped in the air to give him a barage of small ki bullets.Max leaped back and charged for another attack.  
  
"Kyaaaaa!!!" another ball of ki was sent trailing at Kyougaku who swat it away.Max was panting on the floor.  
  
"Not bad, your first Ki blast and you could do a second one without blacking out."  
  
"I'll get you....." then Max passed out from the strain.  
  
Max woke up to find himself in sailing in the air.....IN THE AIR?   
  
SPLASH  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED??" screamed Max as he jumped away to see Ranma fall beside him.Then Genma appeared infront of them.  
  
"Teme Oyaji ! Max let's kick his ass !!" shouted Ranko and both boys attacked the fat Martial Artists.  
  
A month had passed and Max was getting better and better at his trainning with Kyougaku.  
  
"This week we are going to meet my friend The Golden Dragon."  
  
"Well were is he?"asked Max.  
  
"I'm right here young one." boomed a voice from behind Max.  
  
"How are you Tensei? This is my new pupil, Max." said Kyougaku and vanished.  
  
"Huh? Where did Kyougaku-san go? Um...how are ya big guy.You don't look like a dragon but I'll just assume that you turned yourself to a human in order to teach me stuff right? "   
  
"Hmm..you will do well,come we will start your trainning right away on the 18 Dragon Conquering Palms."  
  
"Huh? That is from a novel.You mean there really IS style called 18 Dragon Conquering palms?"  
  
"Yes, how do you think Mr JinYong think of that technique? I taught him that and he was on a similar adventure.Infact he was in his stories all along.After he died he was sent back to his time and he remembered everything he was taught here but he wasn't allowed to tell anyone so he wrote his stories."  
  
"Wow.I never knew that.So do I get to learn all the stuff Yang Guo knows? I bet learning things from his novels is going to be fun. " said Max clearly excited.  
  
"You have no idea..." chuckled Tensei.  
  
"Huh? did you say anything?"  
  
"NO.Just try to do what I do."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Next day.  
  
"Hey Max what was that Kata you did? " asked Ranma as he did his Kata with Max.  
  
"Oh just something new my teacher taught me this time."  
  
Max told Ranma about the trainning he did in his dreams and Ranma was also excited and he helped Max to train harder.Their sparring lessons was still the same.It was always Ranma sitting on top of Max's body on the floor but the time for Ranma to do that was getting longer and longer as Max was getting faster too.  
  
Max finally finished the last week of trainning by Tensei's teachings.He learned about the 18 Dragon Conquering Palms and Mighty Snap.The time in his dream land was 72 hours this time and he was trainning for the last technique Tensei has to offer.The Nine Solar Stance.  
  
"Now remember this Max, the Nine Solar Stance is..." but before Tensei could finish Max cut him off.  
  
"I know about all the techniques in Jing Yongs Novels.I just need to know how to learn them." said Max.  
  
"Humph...alright you need to....."  
  
And so Max went on trainning for the next few weeks until he finally get to learn the last skill on the Solar Stance.  
  
Max was introduced to another sensei by Tensei and he was taught the ways of channeling Ki into his attacks and boost his speed.Then comes the part on learning the weapons by Tensei.The nine Sword strikes by Du Gu Qiu Bai.  
  
The nine strikes was actually 360 twists and turnings on each strikes.  
  
"Now Max,you have learned the basic swords play I taught you right?" asked Tensei one day.  
  
"Yeah but I can't defeat you even though I knew how to use your style,you seemed to block every technique I have." said Max.  
  
"Do you remember the one Novel by Jing Yong name 'Laughing Proudly At The Heroes?"  
  
"Yeah !! You mean I'm gonna learn The Nine Strikes? "  
  
"Yes.Tell me how are you going to defeat someone who is better than you?"  
  
"To be faster and stronger."  
  
"You are only half right.To learn a technique you need to be able to fully master it's advantages and strenght.But by learning a style you need stances,to have stances means there will be things you need to remember and practice.This will enable your enemies to defeat you because no technique is perfect.They could come up on a counter to defeat you even if you have over 1000 tachniques in your disposal."  
  
"That is what Ranma is at best.Countering."said Max as he listened carefully at Tensei.  
  
"Yes, to win you must memorize styles and do them perfectly but no matter how perfect your style is there is always a weakness.But if you have no style then you have no weakness." replied Tensei.  
  
No Style, No Weakness.No Style,No Weakness. Max went into thinking mode his palms were sweating and his heart was racing and beating fast.In that instant he was introduced to a whole new world of Martial Arts.  
  
"Yes,to cut a piece of meat you need a piece of meat ; to cut fire wood ,you need some fire wood to cut ; to counter a swords technique you need a technique.What will happen if you have no technique what so ever to fight with? Let's say a normal man slashing a sword infront of you,no matter how skillful you are,you can't predict the next place he will strike or the next move he will do.He will be defeated because of the lack in skills.A true swords man with great skill won't have to defend himself,he will conquer his enemies and he will be in control.The best defense....."  
  
"Is a good offense." finished Max.  
  
Tensei took out his sword and pointed at Max's chest."Tell me were am I going to strike next."  
  
Max smiled "I can't because it is not a stance or style."  
  
Tensei noded and said "Good,the first strike of the Nine Strike is text based,you need to memorise them in order to switch styles in mid-battle."  
  
Max spent the rest of the week memorising the text and doing Kata's of many sword stances he learned during the last few days.  
  
He spent his day in the Nerima library and helped out with Doctor Tofu in his clinic.He borrowed some pressure point books to read to pass his time there.He only told Ranma about all his secrets and techniques and they practiced together in the dojo.Max was introduced to Shampoo and Mousse and they were good friends after that.Cologne was shocked to know that Max knew other techniques of China and the fact that he could SPEAK Chinese makes them happy and Cologne taught Max about some of her herbs.Mousse shared his knowlage on the hidden weapons,this helped Max on hiding his things without the aid of a backpack,but he still bought on because he hasn't fully mastered it.  
  
Then comes the day he finally memorised the whole text to the first stance.It was hard and long but he managed to memorise it.The first stance is the method of twisting and changing between techniques while using them together.It was easier said than done and Max spent two day to do the stance correctly.  
  
The Second Stance is the Counter Sword stance,it counters each and every swords technique known in the wolrd by understanding the basic rules of swords play.He was only taught the basics on every swords stances and was given the task to blend and mix them up into a nice batch.The result was confusing and ungraceful but when asked to show his skills,Max used two whole hours to perform all his stances and styles.In the end Max slumped down to his knees panting for breath.He haven't finish his stance yet.Tensei just told him to continue practicing until he felt fit enough to finish all his counters.Finally he finished his two days later in under three hours with his increased speed since Ranma taught him the Chest nut fist that day.  
  
The Third Stance is the Counter to Dao(1).By using only a sword one could defeat any opponent who uses any kind of knife,dao or blade.In short it's a counter to Sabers and blades.  
  
"Now Max,in order to learn this you must be quicker than the enemy because a Dao user is faster than a sword user .When a Dao user wants to do an attack he will have to first find a place or point to attack.Let's say he wanted to attack your left shoulder,his eyes will lock on to your vital points then he would strike.To prevent this you must be faster than him and attack him.You must prevent him from ever begining an attack.If his Dao is at his right hand,he will have to bring up his hands to make a half circle and a straigt cut to your left.You will have to learn the basics of Dao styles.Then began to trainning on Max to learn the Third Stance.  
  
Max learned his Katchuu Tenshin Amaguri Ken slower than Ranma since Ranma spent 10 years on the road with his father on the road to Martial Arts.Another week passed in the real world but it was 21 days in the dream world for Max.He finished his third stance and started to learn the fourth stance...the Counter to Spears.It includes all types of long ranged weapons.From Bo staffs to spears.From tridents to Rapiers or Lances.Then he learned the fifth stance,the Counter to Cleaves.These are some weapons of short range with powerful blows to them such as Axes or hammers.Examples are Ninjato,Glaives,Sais ,Mace or Scythes.   
  
The Sixth Stance is the Counter to Whips.Although the category is whips but it includes all soft weapons such as ropes,chains or meteor chains.Nets to Numchucks and yes even gymnastic ribons.  
  
Another month and he learned the The Seventh Stance,the Counter to Unarmed Combat.This is one of the hardest yet.This counters all forms of punches, palm strikes , kicks ,jabs, cuts, shiatsu points ,sweeps ,holds and throws.  
  
The time in his dreamland have been increased to 96 hours.  
  
Then it's the eighth Stance,the Counter to Arrows.This includes hidden weapons.Throwing knifes,Kunais,Shurikens and other hand thrown objects.In order to leanr this Max is needed to varify weapons with his ears and reflect the objects back at the enemy.He was told to practice this every morning and before he sleep.Max didn't master this technique yet but he could make out some attacks if he tried hard.  
  
The last and final month he learned the last and final stance,the Counter to Ki attacks.Max was tired even when he wake up from his 'Night School' since this trainning drained his ki in his sleep too,his former teacher Kyougaku came back and taught him other things about ki to help him with this stance.At their last night which is 5 months after Max arrived in the Ranmaverse,Kyougaku and Teisen gave him a graduating present.When Max woke up from his dream he found resting beside him a sword wraped in a cloth.The sword was sheathed in a black scabbard and the handle was wrapped in black clothe for firmer grip.He un-sheathed the sword and was greated by the bright light that reflected off the clear blade from the rising sun outside the window.Thanks guys. He bowed to the sword and took it down stairs to show it to Ranma.  
  
For some unknown reason,the minute Genma saw the sword the ran out of the house leaving behind a wooden sign which read "I'm going out for a walk."  
  
"Wow it's so cool !! So is it magic or something? " asked Ranma as he examined the sword which Max called it the Arainami (Raging Waves).  
  
"I don't know,but I don't wanna use it unless it's an emergency.C'mon let's celebrate.My treat on Ramen." replied Max.  
  
"YOSH !!" as the two boys head for the Neko Hanten.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Hmm...this sword is magnificent.Truely a master piece." said Cologne after she examined the sword .  
  
"Um...well heh it's a present from a friend." said Max as he finished his 8th bowl of Ramen.  
  
"I would really like to meet him." said Cologne.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well? Well? Reviews I am waiting for reviews........ 


	3. China Versus Amazon

A Dragon From Above (Rewrite)  
  
Chapter 2 : Introducing Conan (Re-Write)  
  
Disclaimer : Do I have to do this? Ok everything I use here in my fic are not mine except myself there satisfied?  
  
:Thoughts  
  
[ ] :Speaking in my own language  
  
{} :Chinese  
  
" ": Japanese (but you should know by now , ne?)  
  
: The Alpha and Omega aka Kami-sama  
  
# #: Panda Signs  
  
--------------------  
  
"Man what a day."   
  
Ko Ko is now in a mall not far from Nerima.Since the mall at Nerima was still under construction because of 'someone' trying to kill Ranma again last two days ago.It seems that Kodachi,Kuno, and even Ukyo was there at the same time when Ranma and Akane was there buying some stuff for the up coming school holidays.They started 'claiming' him as some prize again like we ALL know when this kinda thing happens.So Max and Ranma decided to go to another Mall near the Beika district WITHOUT anyone knowing.Well except for the Tendos.This was suppose to be a boy and boy shop so no girls were allowed to go with them.Despite the protests that was given to them at the Tendos,such terms like 'Ranma you must go with my Akane' and stuff like that.  
  
"Teitan High?"  
  
"Yeah that's it Teitan high,so are you gonna enlist yourself there?I know the food at Furinken suck's and the crowd's like well..stupid but I kinda like having some friend around to spar with ya know...uh,Max?"  
  
"Oh...sorry it's just that I saw that wallpaper that says Teitan High School Food Fair.It kinda reminded me of some..uh..Characters in an Anime called..."  
  
"Hey Ran, come on hurry up or we'll miss the bus again."  
  
"Coming Sonoko."  
  
"Aha, I knew it Detective Conan."exclaimed Ko Ko.  
  
"Detective who?"  
  
"Conan Edogawa,I didn't thought of going to his school.Hahahaha."  
  
"Oi,Ko Ko what's with the Detective?"  
  
"Oh,he's just a character from another anime I love.I think I'm going to the Food Fair tommorow.You comin?"  
  
"Sure, anything that's got food with it got my name on it."  
  
"I thought it's Martial Arts or fighting tournament?"  
  
"Yeah those too.Hey are you done yet?Let's go home and spar."  
  
"How about the Neko Hanten for Ramen instead?" said Max.  
  
Nekohanten  
  
-----------  
  
"Hello Ryoga...uh..wait..that look tells me that you're gonna...oh crap."  
  
"Ranma !!! Prepare to DIEEEE" shouted Ryoga as he leaped at the two boys.  
  
"You're gonna regret saying that Ryoga!!" said Ranma as he charged at Ryoga head on.  
  
The two eternal rivals attacked and finally Ranma landed a punch on Ryoga which sent him crashing through a wall.  
  
Huh? How did Ranma get that strong? though Ryoga,he actually felt that punch.  
  
"Heh I did some unespected things while you're away Pig Boy." taunted Ranma.  
  
"Stop calling me Pig Boy !!" and Ryoga prepared for a Shi Shi Hokoudan as he glowed a sickly green.  
  
Ranma saw this and did a horse stance to repay him back.  
  
"Shi Shi HoKouDan !!"  
  
"Mokou Takabisha !!"  
  
Max jumped away because of the onslaugh and the upcoming mini explosion.  
  
#BOOOMM#  
  
The street was completely destroyed by the two Martial Artists.  
  
"Damn You RANMA !!!" screamed Ryoga and charged for a Perfect Shi Shi Hokoudan.  
  
Max saw this and appeared behind Ryoga and gave him a few stabs by his fingers on his pressure points which causes Ryoga to stay still.Then they threw water at him to turn him back into a black little piglet.  
  
Back at the Tendo's  
  
--------------------  
  
"Ok Max now I'll show you the Mouko Takabisha now."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Here goes,Mokou Takabisha!!"  
  
A blue ball emerged from Ranma's hands and straight toward Ko Ko aka Max.Max crossed his arms and summoned the nine solar stance to absorb the Ki blast.After that Ranma begins to explain the concept of the technique.  
  
"First off, let me explain you more about ki,there are two kinds, ki from within and ki from   
  
without. If you rely on ki from within yourself, that's fine. The problem is that you run out of steam real quickly because it takes a lot longer for your to recover if you uses it in excess,"  
  
"That could explain why I usually get very tired after using so much inner energy,"Max said.  
  
"Exactly," Ranma nodded, "Your body naturally draws in ki from everywhere but at a very slow pace. It draws in this ki and stores it within yourself. This is the ki you seem to access. That's only the first kind of ki. The second kind is all the ki surrounding you,"  
  
"But I have the nine solar stance to back me up when ever I'm tired."  
  
"Yes but the thing is that if there's all this ki surrounding us, it's a damn shame to just let it be wasted," Ranma said, "That's why it's better to draw it in from without, because there's so much that it's basically limitless. That's probably why I never get tired using ki, because I'm always drawing it in from my surroundings rather than drawing it out from within myself."  
  
"Hmm...that makes sense."  
  
"Of course. Now that you understand that, it's clearly better to draw ki in from your surroundings. If you try and use ki from within your body, you'll use it all up real quickly because your body can only hold only so much. And it also doesn't make it any easier when your body naturally assimilates ki from its surroundings at and extremely slow rate,"  
  
"So, if I learn how to breathe correctly, I can draw in all this ki from my surroundings?" Max asked, "That way, I can use Ki without much worry of tiring myself out?"  
  
Ranma nodded, "Yep,"  
  
"Great because all that crap makes me hungry."  
  
"Yes me too."  
  
They started heading out to the dinning room to eat Kasumi's home cooked meal.Max started telling them about transferring to Teitan High and moving out to Beika street.Most of them were shocked to know that,well besides Akane since she hate boys and Max is certainly 100 percent boy.  
  
"When are you leaving?" asked Akane.  
  
"Well I think as soon as possible but don't worry,I'll keep in touch since Ranma and me are teaching each other new techniques."  
  
After dinner...  
  
Ranma and Max is sitting on the roof of the dojo.  
  
"So how come you're so eager to go to Teitan high and meet this Conan guy?"  
  
"Well he's one of my favorite anime character and I think I can help him with his problem being small and all."  
  
"Huh what problem?"  
  
Max started telling Ranma about Shinichi Kudo and how he was turned into a kid and using the name Conan Edogawa for now.He also told him about the gadgets and who knew about his secret identity.  
  
"Well there's the professor,that guy from Osaka,his parents and Ai Haibara."  
  
"Who's Ai?"  
  
"She's the one that created the poison which turned Shinichi into Conan.She betrayed the Black Organization because they killed her sister.Now she's living with the Prof."  
  
"Wow,I don't know who is more unfortunate,me for having this stupid curse and multiple fiancée problems or him for being a little kid?"  
  
"Well believe me you're of better since you know how to defend yourself from harm.Conan on the other hand needs to lookout for trouble and his life."  
  
"At least I know something we have in common."  
  
"What's that?You're all anime characters?" joked max.  
  
"There you go again with that Anime stuff again.No, I mean we both live with other people and are freeloaders hahaha!!"  
  
"Hah,that's where you're wrong Ranma,his mother dropped by one time and gave Ran's dad Ten thousand yen for Conan's fees.Plus,his girl friend Ran Mouri is a kind hearted girl,not to mention beautiful and did I tell she knows Karate and is always top in her team?"  
  
"...Em..you got me there.But I still thinks he got it better.Heck he still won't need to get hit on the head with a mallet by a uncute tomboy like Akane,plus he's rich right?"  
  
"Yeah...and?"  
  
"He ain't got no stupid curse like me."  
  
"But he got a permanent one in a body of a 6 year old."  
  
"At least he's still a boy,people will think I'm a sicko if I'm caught wearing a dress."  
  
"Uh...why would you want to wear a dress in the first place?"  
  
"Well for some reasons you won't understand."  
  
"Oh yeah,I remember now.You tried to breakup Ryoga and Akane once."  
  
"Um...you can say that.."  
  
"Okay man it's getting late,won't want to miss the food fair right?"  
  
"Right,food fair here we come."  
  
Max went to Nabiki's room and asked if he can borrow her computer for some personal usage.  
  
"What for?"Nabiki ask.She don't like anybody to use her stuff.  
  
"Well I really need to check up on some stuff cause I want to know about the requirements on getting enrolled."  
  
"I'll do that for you myself,just give me you biography and I help you out."  
  
"Um..ok."  
  
The next Day......  
  
"Elder Khu Lon may I ask you a favour?" asked Max as he entered The Cat cafe.  
  
"and what may that be?"  
  
"I need some of those mushrooms you gave Ranma to make him younger,I also need them to be fit for a 17 year old and a 18 year old,can you give me some of that?"  
  
"Hmm.....tell me what you want them for,and I'll see if I still have any left in stock."  
  
"It's for a friend of mine and he seems to be in a "small" problem if you know what I mean."  
  
To be continued........  
  
(A/N: I think this is worse than the old version but what the hey? Notice I didn't use my sword while fighting with the B.O. arch because Max kinda forgets about it.Anyway on to the next chap.) 


	4. Learning It The Hard Way

My First Insert-self  
  
Chapter 3 : Learning It Th Hard Way  
  
Disclaimer : Do I have to do this? Ok everything I use here in my fic are not mine except myself there satisfied?  
  
A/N : Oh my God , I just recieved two reviews !! For a Fanfic author , anyfeed back is like gold.It makes me know that my stuff is being readed upon.THANK YOU ALL !!!  
  
Conan will be having a strange time coupping with the wackyness brought by yours truely.Oh some my friend asked if I'll be staying with Proffesor Agasa.....now that is......not a secret if you this chapter.  
  
* *:Thoughts  
  
[ ] :Speaking in my own language  
  
{} :Chinese  
  
" ": Japanese (but you should know by now , ne?)  
  
^ ^: The Alpha and Omega aka Kami-sama  
  
# #: Panda Signs  
  
--------------------  
  
At The Nekohanten.  
  
"Hmm...is that so?" said Cologne on her cane.  
  
"Yup,so can I have them ? " said Max who was sitting next to Ranma who is looking at Shampoo nerversely.  
  
"Ok I'll help you,but the ones for 16 years must wait for sometime because I'll need to order the growth formula to speed up the mushrooms." chuckled Cologne ." I must say that this 'Conan' boy is very interesting."  
  
"Thank You elder." said Max as he walked out of the shop.  
  
Shampoo was being quite the whole time after Max told her what happened and Cologne assuring that she still have Ranma to go for and that perked her up.Ranma was walking beside Max to the Food Fair....  
  
"Well that went well." said Max.  
  
"Yeah right..." Grumbled Ranma.  
  
"Hey cheerup man,don't forget we still have all those food ahead of us."  
  
"But do you see the face Shampoo made went Cologne mensioned that I was still a 'catch'? Huh? It was nerv wrecking !!! "  
  
"Yeah,yeah,I get it sheesh....anyway wanna speed up the pace? Food tastes good after a workout." Max started to speed up his pace.  
  
"Beat ya to it." Shouted Ranma as he hopped on the roof tops of Nerima.Max Following behind him.  
  
---------------------  
  
Teitan Heigh School.  
  
The crowd was chatting happily as the student body offers beverage and food to them.Rows and rows of food stalls of various types of food and drinks were sold there.Max and Ranma was eating their 4th servings,while talking of the techniques they discussed last night.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"So if I get this chi stuff right I can make attacks up like Hung maybe." said Max.  
  
"I don't know who Hung is but yes you can,that's how my Mokou Takabisha attack was formed.Any new tricks on your mind?" asked Ranma while dodging a punch from Max and returning a sweep kick to the leg but was blocked by Max.  
  
"I dunno....something like this,Hurracina Kick !!!" Ranma watched in awe as Max Jumped and started spinning with his right leg kicking out and his left leg pushed his body.He blocked the first kick...then the other and the other untill he finally jumped high up and shoot a ki blast to Max.  
  
Max jumped away and did a back flip and shouted " Rising Tackle " Thrusted his leg upwards with his hand on the ground while twising at Ranma."What The ...hey that's from KOF !!! " shouted Ranma while dodging the attack.  
  
The two stopped but still holding stances against each other."That was amazing!! How the heck did you do that Max?" said Ranma.Max shrugged, " When you told me the method of breathing correctly I figured why not perform some similar techniques from some of the arcades? So I just copied them,neat huh?"  
  
"Hell ya,hey I bet I can do that Screw Upper by Joe since it's very similar to my Hiryu Shoten Ha.I can even perform the Houdouken ! " Stated Ranma excitingly while he executed a series of attacks to Max,who in return never failed to counter them with combos from some games he remembered.  
  
"Yeah, you can do that.So....wanna go outside and try it out?" asked Max but getting hit by accident.  
  
"Sure,let's go !"  
  
With that the troublesome duo headed outside to try out their theory of self-creating,or should I say copying styles that they can think of from any arcade.  
  
At the Kami Plane  
  
-------------------  
  
"Holy Shi.....ahehe I mean Shish Kebab Kami-sama." said Goku.  
  
^^THAT'S OK GOKU BUT TRY NOT TO SAY IT TOO LOUD....HOLY COW !! HE JUST DID THAT SCREW UPPER THINGGIE !!^^ everybody facefaulted....oh did I mension BIG SWEAT DROPED?(A/N : Is there such a word?)  
  
*End Of Flash Back*(don't you just love these?)  
  
Well after their 5th servings Max decided to go to the drama show at the school hall.Ranma hesitated because of the memories of him and Akane while undergoing the Romeo and Juliet play last time but shrugged since this is not Nerima,no place in Japan that's stranger than Nerima right? Not that the Beika District have numurous murders going on or some place that have big monsters trying to steal peoples soul and girls in Sailor Fukus with magic powers trying to stop them right? No,this is a new place and it's not crazy like Nerima.But according to Murphy's Laws and the will of L-sama a.k.a. Lord Of Nightmares and Chaos nothing is what they seems.  
  
Max ordered a Mocha-latee and Ranma ordered a coke.They find a place in the middle and waited for the lights to go off.Max was looking left and right for some reason and when Ranma asked what was he looking for Max just replied that is was nothing personal just looking for someone.  
  
The movie started just like Max remembered.The Princes,which was played by none other than Ran Mouri was reciting a poem of first love.Some guy was whistling and ranting about him being Ran's father.....figures.Ranma was bored...no he was beyond bored.Then the fight scene started and Ranma woke because of the noise and sound track that was being used.Max was excited because he never thought seeing this real life was better than seeing it in the manga.  
  
Ran was wearing a beautiful dress which looked like a wedding gown...well it was a wedding gown before they sew it to a form fitting dress.It was white and laces surround the skirt.She wore a small but beautiful tiara on her head with sparkles that resembles diamons.  
  
The fight scene was played very shortly because the hero appeared out of no where and started slashing all the bad guys that was trying to kidnap the Princess.A girl beside the guy who claimed to be Ran's father shouted something about Ran to use her Karate skills to kick their butts.Then after all that,the Hero,which was claid in a cape and helmet black in colour stopped to hear the plea by Ran.Ran asked him if he was her first true love in her childhood.The hero in black said nothing but in return hugged her arround the waist.That guy infront started shouting about taking advantage to her daughter but was silenced when they were about to kiss.Ranma was blushing while Max was ...waiting?  
  
Then it happened,a hit pitched scream acchoed through the hall getting everybody's attention.Max stood up and ran towards the source of the scream.Ranma was startled but manage to follow Max through the now panicking crowd.Apparantly a guy with glasses was dead and his friends was shocked to find him lying there.Someone called the police.Suddenly a guy with a cap that covered his eyes walked near the now stiffened body and began to examine the body.  
  
"It's a murder case pal."said Max softly towards the guy with the cap.  
  
"Huh? How do you now? Who are you?" asked the guy.He was about the same age....no younger...*I know who you are Heiji* thought Max.  
  
"Notice the colour of the finger nails are pink in colour and that scent of almond..." with that Max walked away with a bewildered Heiji.  
  
After that,The police came and everything goes accordingly.Shinichi Kudo shows up for the first time ingod knows how long and solved the murder case.It turns out that the poison was in the ice cubes.The habit of the victim was to swallow the ice cubes whenever he drinks something.The murderer was a girl age 28,worked in the hospital.The reason was that the victim who was a doctor,purposely gave the wrong medicine to a patient to prove his medical theory correctly.The poison was discovered in the girls hood.Shinichi claimed that the rain gave him the clue for she never covered her head using the hood and let her head get wet.  
  
Soon 'Conan' told Heiji about the switch between 'Conan' and Haibara.Heiji told everybody not to reveal anything that happened at the school so that the school's name will not be contaminated.Max chckled as Heiji was looking for him.Ranma was in the toilet after drinking too much liquid.Max walked to the false 'Conan' who is Ai Haibara in disguise.  
  
"Yo Conan-kun,what's up long time no see."greeted Max as he approached 'Conan'  
  
"Um...and you are?" said 'Conan' *Hmm...he seems to know Conan,maybe he's Conan's friend.I must compromise*  
  
"Oh ,never saw you there nii-san.How are you?"  
  
*Very clever,she never saw me and don't know my name so she call me nii-san.*thought Max.  
  
"Fine,fine. I've never seen you since the beach incident.How's the scar on your hand?" asked Max.*Might as well have some fun.  
  
"Oh,um...its healed already since it's so long ago." stuttered 'Conan'  
  
"HAHA,is that so?" Max use a dark and cold voice and said " Who are you,I've never seen you and you acted like you know me.You are not Conan."  
  
"Wha...what are you talking about nii-san...?" said 'Conan' is a stable voice but was failing.*Oh my god ! What have I done? I've fallen to the oldest trick in the book.Is he an agent?Gotta think a way to warn Kudo.*  
  
"Anyway you can drop the act on me now Haibara,or should I call you Shiho?" said Max as he leaned closer.  
  
"How...how did you..?" Haibara was visibly shaken by all this.  
  
"Shinichi will faint and nobody will come looking for you...so I have all my own." said Max.  
  
"Ok,I give up.But let Kudo live please,it's me you want." said Haibara.  
  
"Huh? You gave up just like that?" asked Max bewildered.  
  
  
  
"Yes,what do you aspect?" spat Haibara.*I'm going to miss all this and won't survive another one...good bye everyone.*  
  
Max was quiet.Ranma came by his side."Yo Max,what's up? Who is this kid? Oh is he that Conan kid?"asked Ranma.  
  
"Yes and no."said Max.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Ranma  
  
"She is Ai Haibara,because Shinichi Kudo is in his body again" Points towards to group behind "So she needs to fill up for him as Conan."   
  
"Oh,so what'cha gonna do?" asked Ranma as he shrugged.  
  
"Nothing,for now...come on Ranma.Oh,and Ai,sorry about that.It was a quick joke.I'm gonna stay with the proff and you after a few weeks so please don't take this personally 'kay?" Max flashed a smile, after that Max and Ranma left.  
  
"What the...he's living with ...who? The Proffessor is gonna do some explainning to me and it better be good." said Haibara.*Damn that was scary.Whoever he is,he's good....but not too good.* thought Ai as she blushed.  
  
-------------------  
  
At the Tendo Dojo.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Ok Max,now that I've mastered the screw upper,what shall we do next?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Howabout we do some elemental attacks?" replied Max as he did a kata that Ranma showed him.  
  
"Oh you mean like that Sub-Zero guy at Mortal Kombat or that cool fire attack like Kyo or Iori?" said Ranma as he finished the kata.  
  
"Yeah something like that,so...wanna try it?" said Max as he too finished the kata.  
  
"Alright.Let's do it,but how shall we begin?"  
  
"We'll use your 'Soul Of Ice' as a base.Since it's a cold based attack we'll need to try and suck or absorb the cold air arround us into a ball of Ki.Then like the Mouko Takabisha,we release it,only we need not confidence but use calmness 'cos that is how you do the 'Soul of Ice' righ?" said Max.  
  
"Ok first I'll teach you the Soul Of Ice." said Ranma.  
  
After a few minutes....  
  
"Ok,now you get the basics of the technique....all you have to do is maintain it." said Ranma.  
  
After a few hours brooding in the dojo....  
  
"Whew,I didn't know that it was THAT hard." said Max panting.  
  
"Hey, I didn't get it on the first try ya know." said Ranma." And I think I can get the hang of it right now.Watch...Ice Blast !" shoutted Ranma.  
  
Ranma stood in a half horse stance,he moved his hands in a circular patern then,hands cupped like when he's starting a Ki blast....Max felt the room temperature started to run down a few degrees.When Ranma felt all the cold of his body started to form in his hands,he continued to add in Ki ino it until it gave off a solf,light blue aoura.Then Ranma let go off his hands and away a quick blue ball of ice flew out the dojo folloewed by a cold breeze trailling it behind,leaving some fog.The blast hit a tree out side the dojo with a 'brack' sound.  
  
"WHALAU-EH !! The tree...look at the tree ! You just freezed the freaking tree!" shoutted Max as he ran outside to inspect the result of the ice blast.  
  
Truely enough the tree's lower half was embeded by a layer of cold ice and it was giving off cold vapours arround it.he scence was so sureal and it was a very beautiful sight to see.  
  
"Wow,it worked." said Ranma.  
  
"Ofcourse it worked.Hey that means we use the opposite and make a fire element attack as well.And maybe an electrical attack too." said Max.  
  
"Yeah we could do that,but one at a time Max,you must first master the Soul of Ice." said Ranma.  
  
"Yeah...you're probably right...Ok Let's do it." said a determinded Max.  
  
Dinner Time at The Tendos.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Give that back you damn Panda !!" shouted Ranma as he struggled for his pickle with Genma.Appearantly they were at it again with the food fight.Suddenly Ranma said in a cold and harsh voice."Give it back NOW.Or you'll regret it."   
  
"Huh,what you're gonna do about it boy?"gruffed the panda man.  
  
"Hmm...this.."Ranma made a circular motion with his hands and cupped it by his side.The heat surrounding him was tuned out immedietely as he formed a small grin."Ice Blast." and he unleashed his new attack at the unsusppecting idiot.What happened next was absolutely shocking to the Tendo family,not to mention a certain frozen panda.All but Kasumi and Max was looking dumbly at the scene while Ranma grabbed his father's remaining food on the plate.  
  
Genma was frozen like a statue until he can't even feel his body but he was still countious and was thinking about what he could do if he had his hands on such technique,that was until he notice Ranma eating all his food that he tried to break free of his cold prison.But to no avail so he gave up and start thinking of ways to punish Ranma when he gets free.  
  
"You know Mr.Saotome, you looked like that squierrel in 'Ice Age'." chuckled Max as he helped Kasumi with the dishes.  
  
"Oh no Max-san,you're a guest.You mustn't trouble yourself."Said Kasumi cheerfully.  
  
"It's ok, since I'm going to stay here I need to help out."said Max.  
  
"Well it's good to see that at least 'someone' bothered to help out arround here,right Ranma?" smirked Nabiki.  
  
"Yeah whatever,yo Max meet me at the dojo 'kay?" said Ranma while jumping out the door towards the Dojo.  
  
"Sure." replied Max in the kitchen.  
  
At the Kami-plane.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Well things are looking fine so far.Anything up your sleaves Goku-san?" asked Urd.  
  
"Hmm...since Kami-sama put me in charge of the stuff there and he wants me to make it 'as-interesting-as-possible' for him so I gave the job to Loki." said Goku.  
  
"Oh,ok...." just then it hit her "You WHAT !!! LOKI? As in Loki the God of Mischief ?" screamed Urd.  
  
"You are as bad as Skuld here, Goku." shouted Venus.  
  
"Hey I'm still here you know." grumbbles Skuld.  
  
"Hehe,anyway just you wait and see." said Goku.  
  
Back at The Animeverse....  
  
Beika District.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"This is GREAT!" exclaimed Shinichi Kudo while wearing his Teitan high school uniform.Looking at himself by the mirror in his bathroom.It seems that he didn't turn back to a kid afterall.He could speak to Ran at will.He was happy....scratch that,he was very happy.Then he noticed a shadow behind him.  
  
"Don't be too cocky Kudo.It's just a test tablet that I let you have.What where you thinking dashing out blowing your cover like infront of everybody? If it wasn't for your friend Heiji,he helped keep the whole thing under control by telling the crowd to keep the incident quite.But for how long.I don't know." the voice was his previuose vioce.'Conan' appeared and walked towards him.  
  
"Heh,sorry ,I just got carried out by the sensation of a case." said Shinichi dumbly while trying to tie his neck tie.  
  
"It's by the help of the Proffessors Voice changging device and this disguise that fooled everyone....well almost everyone.." said Haibara, the last sentence was bearly enough to be heard but being the detective he is,Shinichi heard it.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Shinichi after finishing the knot on his tie.  
  
"Someone from the crowd saw through my disguise and he knew who we are...." trailled Haibara.  
  
"What ?! We should do something,have you told Heiji or the prof.Agasa? Who is he?Is he from the BO(Black Organization)?" Shinichi held Haibara at the shoulders,shaking her.  
  
"Wa...wait a minute.He didn't say much.He just said that he will be staying with us after a fe weeks and that's all I know.I...I think he means no harm." stuttered Haibara.  
  
"Well if you say so,maybe he's related to the Proff' , but we can't be too sure." replied Shinichi,packing his bag.  
  
"I've asked Agasa but he didn't say anything.Just keep a look out ok." after that she started leaving the room.  
  
"Why are you helping me Haibara?" asked Shinichi.  
  
Haibara blushed and replied "Don't be an idiot Kudo,I'm just doing this to observe my creation,namely ,you.If I were to took the pill I need to see the status of the effects." she walked to the exit but was stoped by Kudo again.  
  
"Haibara, wait."  
  
"What?" said Haibara,another blush was forming but the mouth cloth device was hidding it well.*What is it with me and this boy?*  
  
Shinichi squatted beside Haibara."Can you please avoid using the voice of Conan in a girlish amnenr? It's a bit gross." asked Shinichi while he sweat dropped.   
  
  
  
"Ara,I rather liked doing that." said Haibara as she walked away...finally.  
  
Shinichi walked down the street with Ran by his side talking about yesterday at the fair.Today is the clean up for the food fair,the students need to help cleanup all the mess did by the audiences.Ran was talking none stop to Shinichi,Conan walked slowly beside them.Then Ayumi,Genta and Mitsuhiko.  
  
Shinichi greeted the children who was running towards them."Hey everybody."  
  
"Huh? who are you?" asked Genta.  
  
"He's the one who lives beside proffessor's place." said 'Conan' still wearing the mask cloth.  
  
"Oh, you mean that haunted house?" said Ayumi.  
  
The children chatted together while they walk to school.Shinici just stood there.*I was once part of them...It's just like a dream.*  
  
"Hey Shinichi we're getting late."  
  
As lives goes on in The Beika District....someone is plotting against a certain someone....ok that doesn't make sense so I'll elaborate a little,better yet let yours truely bring you to the scene.  
  
In an unknown building.  
  
------------------------  
  
"So Mr.Gin,what can I help you with?" said a small framed man sitting on a chair.It seems like he is the boss of the place,but things can change....  
  
The man named 'Gin' replied, "I need assistance to clear of some evidence on my tail.Get someone on the job." it was a statement made by a man in a black coat with long brown hair,he was smoking nearby with his associate.  
  
"I have just the team for you.Jack !" immediately a man wearing a jacket walked in."Send in Momochi and Haku.Tell them it's their new mission." said the small man.  
  
"Yes sir." as Jack quickly exited.  
  
A few minutes later,a puff of smoke appeared out of no where.Two figures emerge from the smoke.One was a man with baggy jeans,his face was covered with what seemed like bandages except his eyes and he have a Big sword at his back,he wore a black leather vest.The other was short with long sleeved sweater and a bun on his head.He wore a mask with wooden sandels.  
  
"Well Mr Jones,are these your man?" asked the bulky one beside Gin.  
  
"Yes they are Mr Vodka,meet Momochi Zabusa and his associate Haku.They were natives from an Island not far off the coast of Japan.The Island was hidden from normal people because it was filled with Ninjas and that is what Mr Zabusa is....a Ninja." said Jones.  
  
"I ask for killers not some half dead mummy." said Gin.  
  
"Mr Zabusa is one of the best.He is called the 'Demon' Zabusa and his name means 'Never Cut Twice' he has never failed me and whta makes you think your enemy can deal against one of the Seven Sword Ninjas Of The Hidden Mist?" said Jones proudly.  
  
"You seemed confident in your men Jones.But we'll see." after that Gin and Vodka left with an envolope on the table.  
  
"Zabusa,you are to arrive here and take orders from him." said Jones.  
  
"Yes sir." after that he disappeared the same way.  
  
In the Tendo Dojo...TWo days later.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Alright,I've managed the Ice Blast just as you Ranma." exclaimed Max.  
  
"Yeah,and I can do that fire attack.I think I'll call it 'Raging Flame' what do you think?" said Ranma.He then started to gather some heat in his hand a twist it with a little forward thrust.A blast of flames appeared between his hands flying towards Max.The other just stood still but the flames didn't harm him.If you look closer you cloud see that is was not Max but a replica of him.It is a statue of Max and it was giving of vapours because of the encounter with the flames.  
  
"Well that was close."said Max.  
  
"What was that? Wait...it's the Ice Clone by Sub-Zero wasn't it? Cool !" said Ranma.  
  
Suddenly a blur of black and white appeared out of nowhere and bumrushed Ranma.It soon turned to a ball of fire...wait...a ball of screaming fire?  
  
"Owowowowowow hot hot !!! What have you done boy? " screamed Genma and Soun while being burned.  
  
"Hah,that was my fire clone,just like Max.What do you want pop?" said Ranma who was standing beside Max.  
  
"You must marry Akane boy,although putting your time in the arts is good but you need to complete and Unite the schools for the honour of the family." said Genma.  
  
"Yes, and then only you can teach my darling Akane the arts and continue our school." Cried Soun,it seems that his tears is working as a fire extinguisher and it cleared the flames.  
  
"Hmph,what do you know you moron,all you want is to eat of my hard sweat while you sit there with old man Tendo playing Shogi all day long.If you want to unite it so much,why don't YOU marry that uncute Tomboy and UNITE the schools." shouted Ranma.  
  
"What !! How dare you." the two idiots attacked Ranma.  
  
"Screw Upper!" A gust of wind blew over and a miniture tornado appeared from Ranma's fist and it blew the moronic duo away.  
  
"Hmm...maybe you could come with me Ranma." said Max.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is when I leave,you leave with me.To Teitan High School."said Max   
  
"But what about the Tendos?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Well what about them? You've seen what they did and done in the past few years." said Max in a harsh voice.  
  
"Well yeah but what about Akane?"   
  
"HOW about her? Do you love her? No...before that ,do you even liked her?" said Max in a louder voice.  
  
"I thought I loved her but she kept bashing me....and after the failed wedding attempt she still bashes me.Ucchan didn't go overboard again so I forgive her and she is happy with Konatsu.Shampoo is well...um...Shampoo." said Ranma.  
  
"Yes,I know but can you take it anymore?I swear it's getting worser aand worser.I can't stand to see you like this.You should move out." said Max.  
  
"But what will I do then? Staying with that proffessor isn't going to help." said Ranma.  
  
"You can work at some restaurant." said Max meekly.  
  
"Yeah right,what can I do? Be a waitress again? Like that's gonna happen...hey you know what.Since you came here I haven't been splashed or turned to a girl." said Ranma.  
  
"Hmm...I don't know,maybe it's because I always warn you before we go any place with 'water' on it?" smirked Max .  
  
"Maybe you're right." said Ranma rubbing his head.  
  
"OK Let's do this one last time." said Max.  
  
"Alright,Burning Knuckle !" cried Ranma.He made a dash towards Max while the fists were covered with pure ki.The punch hit Max dead on.Max was knocked over the flat wooden floor on the dojo.  
  
"What the fuck? When can you do that?" Said Max while he tried to stand up,feeling the numbing sensation on his cheek.  
  
"Since now.Try this,Reisenken." as he shouted,electric sparks could be seen appearing arround Ranma's fists and he dashed forward to smash Max in the chest.  
  
"Crap,this is gonna hurt....only if it connects.Ice Clone." said Max as an icy statue of himself took his previous place.   
  
Ranma's punch smashed through the frozen statue and make short work of it.Although Ranma's fist was protected by electricity  
  
it wasn't meant for frostbites."You did that move from Benimaru,impresive." said Max appearing behind Ranma, hands by the waistline,feet appart."Dodge this,CHOU HODOUKEN REVISED: SHIN RYU HOKOUDAN !" A huge ball of Ki was formed by Max's cupped hands,beads of sweat was forming on his fore head and he let loose with a Ki blast equalvilient to a Prefect ShiShi Ho Kou Dan.  
  
Ranma sweat dropped,"No way I'm gonna get hit by that." then leapt outside towards the backyard.He also shot two Mokou Takabishas at the ball of Ki in midair but the ki ball seemed to engulf the ki blasts and grew bigger.*Holy Shit !! Gotta do something before it destroys the whole place.*"Genbuu Ki Shield." Ranma make a cross with his both arms,blue ki covered his form and he tried to block the Ki blast.The ball of ki clashes with Ranma who was holding his ground but was stii struggling.*Damn too much force,wait I get it,I'll deflect the blast.* "Hiyaa ! TAICHI DEFLECTOR SHIELD !" the ball of Ki was deflected off to the horizon and disappeared,leaving Ranma panting and Max on the floor nearly passed out.  
  
"Shit,I never knew that I had it in me." said Max.  
  
"How do you get that strong in Ki blasts?" said Ranma,still struggling to get up.  
  
"I added my Nine Solar Stance Ki reserves in it."  
  
"Oh,that explains it,next time warn me if you're goin all out." said Ranma in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Sorry,*smirk* but I thought you could handle a small ball of ki like that."  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!?? SMALL ??!!" shouted Ranma.  
  
"Heh." sweat drop.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Author's Note : Hmm....how's that? It maybe short compared to the first chap but it's longer than the second chap.I could make a cliffy here but I won't be so cruel to my readers.  
  
Conan's got some new enemies.Bwahahahaha try to kick those balls at Ninjas boy.  
  
Please Review.Flames are accepted.Comments are kept. 


	5. Songs Anyone? Song Fic

My First Insert-self  
  
Chapter 4 : Songs anyone? (Song Fic)  
  
Disclaimer : Do I have to do this? Ok everything I use here in my fic are not mine except myself there satisfied?  
  
A/N : Ok,firstly I would like to say thanks for the supports some authors gave me.Yes I know the real Monkey God.  
  
So I figured to make a songfic.  
  
* *:Thoughts  
  
[ ] :Speaking in my own language  
  
{} :Chinese  
  
" ": Japanese (but you should know by now , ne?)  
  
^ ^: The Alpha and Omega aka Kami-sama  
  
# #: Panda Signs  
  
--------------------  
  
It was a quite Sunday Night.Max and the Tendos just finished breakfast and watching TV.Then Max asked out of the blue.  
  
"Say mr Tendo,what do you guys do on a night like this?"   
  
"Huh?What do you mean?"asked Soun.  
  
"Well at my home,my family use to sing songs together on Sunday nights." said Max "So I was thinking well why not do it here now?"  
  
"You mean like a singing contest? Sure why not?" said Soun seemingly getting excited as well.  
  
"I'll get the mics ready." said Nabiki and ran off to her room.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing Max?" said Ranma beside him.  
  
"Ofcourse man,it'll be fun." stated Max.  
  
At the Kami-plane  
  
-----------------  
  
"Oh man,this is starting to be interesting." said Goku.  
  
^^Yes indeed^^  
  
Few minutes later......  
  
Everyone was gathered in the living room.Looks like they were prepared for anything more worse than Genma's singing.  
  
"So who should go first?" asked Kasumi.  
  
"Why not Akane since she is better than everyone else in the room." said Max sarcasticly at Akane then he gave her the mic."Choose a song oh great one." after that he was pummeled into the floor.  
  
"Humph I'll show you." said Akane anger in her voice.  
  
She choose a song and the music played.  
  
The song started in a hard rock tune....Akane swayed to the music and shouted "KYA ! KYE !"  
  
And she started singing...  
  
(a/n:I'll make a translation beneath the song in english.The song title is 'I can't be a nice sweet girl' by Akane.The song is also known as the Baka song.)  
  
Honto ni anta tte Mattaku anta tte   
  
Tonikaku anta tte Baka ne, baka baka   
  
Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba   
  
You're really- You're totally-  
  
By all means you're stupid, stupid stupid   
  
Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba   
  
Doo yuu tsumori na no Dattara nan na no   
  
Eei! Uttoshii Baka ne, baka baka   
  
Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba   
  
What do you want to say So what is it   
  
Eei! Stupid, stupid stupid   
  
Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba   
  
Sangatsu mikka wa hinamatsuri Gogatsu itsuka wa kodomo no hi   
  
Otoko ka onna ka hakkiri shinasai Suki ka kirai ka hakkiri shinasai   
  
Anta ippen shinde koi!   
  
March 3 is Girl's Festival May 5 is Boy's Festival   
  
If you're a man or a woman make it clear If you like me or not make it clear   
  
Go ahead and die!   
  
Ue kara yonde mo bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba   
  
Shita kara yonde mo bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba   
  
Read it from the top bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakab   
  
Read it from the bottom bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakab   
  
Urusai no yo anta tte Narenareshii anta tte   
  
Nani yo! Haji-shirazu Baka ne, baka baka   
  
Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba   
  
You're so annoying You're so cheeky   
  
What the heck! Shameless Stupid, stupid stupid   
  
Bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba   
  
Sangatsu mikka wa hinamatsuri Akari wo tsukemasho bonbori ni   
  
Otoko ka onna ka hakkiri shinasai Suki ka kirai ka hakkiri shinasai   
  
Anna hentai o-kotowari!   
  
March 3 is Girl's Festival Let's light up the lamps   
  
If you're a man or a woman make it clear If you like me or not make it clear   
  
You're such a pervert I refuse!   
  
Migi kara yonde mo bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba   
  
Hidari kara yonde mo bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba   
  
Read it from the right bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakab   
  
Read it from the left bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakab   
  
Yasashii, ii ko ni kon'ya mo narenai kedo   
  
I can't become a gentle, good girl tonight too but   
  
Sangatsu mikka wa hinamatsuri Hachigatsu youka wa Fuji Terebi   
  
Otoko ka onna ka hakkiri shinasai Suki ka kirai ka hakkiri shinasai   
  
Warukatta wa ne bukiyou de!   
  
Yoko kara yonde mo bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba   
  
Tate kara yonde mo bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakaba  
  
March 3 is Girl's Festival August 8 is Fuji TV   
  
If you're a man or a woman make it clear If you like me or not make it clear   
  
That was bad You're so clumsy   
  
Read it horizontally bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakab   
  
Read it vertically bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakab  
  
THANK YOU ....BABE !!   
  
And that Akane lift her hand holding the mic in all her glory.Everyone was shocked by her song.Kasumi said "Akane,don't you think you went too far?"  
  
"Well,all I can say is that it's original.Ok next up is Ranma."and max pushed Ranma up front while everyone applaud.  
  
"Hey why didn't I get an applause?" said Akane angrily.  
  
They ignored her because the music started.....Belldandy ,Aphrodite and Urd used their magic to enhance the feeling.  
  
"At first I was afraid I was petrified  
  
Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side,"  
  
(image of Ranma holding Akane's limp body at Mount Pheonix..)  
  
"But then I spent so many nights  
  
Thinkin' how you did me wrong"  
  
(Shows Ranma thinking on top of the roof..and Akane's bashing everyday)  
  
"And I grew strong  
  
And I learned how to get along"  
  
(shows Ranma stood up to her only to get hit on the head again)  
  
And so you're back from outer space  
  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face  
  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
  
I should have made you leave your key  
  
If I'd've known for just one second you'd back to bother me  
  
(Everyone was swaying to the music except Akane who was very pissed)  
  
Max Joined in and sang along.  
  
Max :"Go on now, go walk out the door ,Just turn around now ,('cause) you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye"  
  
Ranma:" But Did I crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?"  
  
Together they sang aloud :"Oh no, not.I. I will survive .Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive;I've got all my life to live,I've got all my love to give and I'll survive,I will survive. Hey hey."  
  
Ranma:"It took all the strength I had not to fall apart"(Shows Ranma looking depressed and sad everytime Akane hurt him...not with her attacks but with words.)  
  
"Kept trying' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,  
  
And I spent oh so many nights  
  
Just feeling sorry for myself. I used to cry  
  
But now I hold my head up high"  
  
(Shows Ranma holding back his unshed tears in his room)  
  
Ranma was in tempo as he sang his heart out.  
  
"And you see me somebody new  
  
I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you,  
  
And so you feel like droppin' in  
  
And just expect me to be free,  
  
Now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me  
  
Max and Ranma : Go on now !!! Go walk out the door!Just turn around now.('cause) you're not welcome anymore.Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye.Did I crumble  
  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
  
Oh no, not.I. I will survive  
  
Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive;  
  
I've got all my life to live,  
  
I've got all my love to give and I'll survive,  
  
I will survive. Hey hey.  
  
And the music fades...everyone applaud loudly as Ranma and Max do a high five.  
  
"Ok since that's over,you supprise me Ranma."said Nabiki "WHy don't you go next Max-san?"  
  
"Um..me? Ok sure." said Max.  
  
Everyone was eager to hear what Max whould sing.After a few minutes with felt like hours,Max finally choose a song and the music started.It was a song from Bee Gees,why on earth was this song here was beyond Max's line of thought as he love this song.  
  
Max took the mic in his hand and started singing :  
  
"I was a midnight rider on a cloud of smoke   
  
I could make a woman hang on every single stroke   
  
I was an iron man   
  
I had a master plan   
  
But I was alone "  
  
"I could hear you breathing   
  
With a sigh of the wind   
  
I remember how your body started trembling   
  
Oh, what's a night it's been   
  
And for the state I'm in   
  
I'm still alone "  
  
Ranma and Nabiki went and sang with him:  
  
"And all the wonders made for the Earth   
  
And all the hearts in all creation   
  
Somehow I always end up alone   
  
Always end up alone "  
  
Max:"So I play"  
  
Nabiki,Ranma:"Shala"  
  
Ranma: "I'll wait"  
  
Max,Nabiki:"The time"  
  
Nabiki: "'Cause you know that love takes time "  
  
Max : "We came"  
  
Ranma: "So far"  
  
Nabiki: "Just the beat of a lonely heart "  
  
all together: "And it's mine "  
  
Max: "And I don't want to be alone "  
  
They swayed together and Max continues.  
  
Max:"Well, since I got no message on your answer phone   
  
And since you're busy every minute.   
  
I just stay at home   
  
I make believe you care   
  
I feel you everywhere   
  
But I'm still alone   
  
I'm on a wheel of fortune with a twist of fate   
  
'Cause I know it isn't heaven, is it love or hate   
  
Am I the subject of the pain   
  
An I the stranger in the rain   
  
I am alone "  
  
Together:"And if there glory there to behold   
  
Maybe it's my imagination   
  
Another story there to be told "  
  
Max:"So I play"  
  
Nabiki,Ranma:"Shala"  
  
Ranma: "I'll wait"   
  
Max,Nabiki:"The time"  
  
Nabiki: "'Cause you know that love takes time "  
  
Max : "We came"  
  
Ranma: "So far"  
  
Nabiki: "Just the beat of a lonely heart "  
  
all together: "And it's mine "  
  
Max: "And I don't want to be alone "  
  
Together they sang and Kasumi joined them.  
  
"And all the wonders made for the Earth   
  
And all the hearts in all creation   
  
Another story there to be told "  
  
Max:"So I play"  
  
Nabiki,Ranma and Kasumi:"Shala"  
  
Ranma: "I'll wait"   
  
Max,Nabiki and Kasumi:"The time"  
  
Nabiki: "'Cause you know that love takes time "  
  
Max : "We came"  
  
Nabiki,Ranma and Kasumi:"Shala"  
  
Ranma: "So far"  
  
Max,Nabiki and Kasumi:"So far"  
  
Nabiki: "Just the beat of a lonely heart "  
  
all together: "And it's mine "  
  
Max: "And I don't want to be alone "  
  
Then Max sang in a soft voice as the music started to fade...  
  
"Gone, but not out of sight   
  
I'm caught in the rain and there's no one home   
  
Face the heat of the night   
  
The one that you love's got a heart that's made of stone "  
  
Ranma: "Shine and search for the light And sooner or later you'll be cruising on your ocean"   
  
Together:"And clean out of sight I'm caught in the rain and there's no one home "  
  
The crowd although small gave them another applause.  
  
"Hmm...looks like it's Mr Saotome and daddy left ." said Kasumi sweetly.  
  
"Well...uh..howabout next time Kasumi since it's getting late and all." sweated Soun.  
  
"Yeah you're right sir.So it's a rap guys.Let's do this some other time and invite all our friends."said Max.  
  
"Yeah." said Ranma.  
  
At the Kami-plane  
  
-------------------  
  
Goku,Hakai and Kami-sama can be seen red and they reaked of liquir and sang the old Irish Beer song.Belldandy and the rest was singing at another corner with their songs.  
  
All is well today it seemed.  
  
End  
  
(A/N: So hows that? I know it's corney and cheesy but I like corn and I love cheese.Anyway the songs don't belong to me.  
  
I will survive by Gloria Gaynor.  
  
Baka Song by Akane  
  
Alone by Bee Gees  
  
Review please. 


	6. New Friends , New enemies?

A Dragon From Above  
  
Chapter 5 : New friends,New Enemies ?  
  
Disclaimer : Ok everything I use here in my fic are not mine except myself there satisfied?  
  
* *:Thoughts  
  
[ ] :Speaking in my own language  
  
{} :Chinese  
  
" ": Japanese (but you should know by now , ne?)  
  
^ ^: The Alpha and Omega aka Kami-sama  
  
# #: Panda Signs  
  
-----------------------  
  
A man in dark clothes is walking between the corridors of the street."come out I know you're following me" said the man aloud.  
  
Suddnly a small breeze blew over him and a thick mist appeared."I'm supprised that one such as you can detect me." a voice answered out of no where like it was everywhere.  
  
"Come out and die."said the man then going to a stance.  
  
"As you wish...HeiTen-san" replied the voice.  
  
*Slash* Was all the black clothed man heard and fell in his own pool of blood.  
  
"You...you ...how can ...you defeat me?Show yourself..."coughed the man while dying slowly.  
  
"I am sure you've heard of me." then walked out the one who attacked HeiTen.It was Zabusa.  
  
"YOU ! But...you were dead...How?" said the dying man.   
  
"It does not concern you.Don't you know that Demons can die?" that was the last voice HeiTen ever heard after his spirit was taken away from his body.  
  
"Haku,dispose of his body but bring his head to Mr Jones."  
  
"Yes Zabusa-sama."  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Screw Upper Revised:Flame Tornado !!" a firery version of original screw upper technique ran towards Max who in return unleashed his own attack."Ice Gayser !" a pilar of ice erupted from the ground and engaged the tornado before the it comes any closer and both the attacks canceled each other while blocks of ice splatered arround and vapours were released to the air.Each attackers jumped away and starts attacking again.  
  
"Reisen Amaguri Ken!" (a combined version of the chest nut fist and Reisen Ken) shouted Ranma and he striked Max.  
  
"Trans Dual :Dance Of Dragons" Max countered each punch made by Ranma by using his palm strikes.  
  
"Hah, you think that normal palm strikes can match my ReisenKen?" said Ranma while continuing his attack.  
  
"Nope,but this is a little different." smirked Max,but was caught off guard when suddenly a fist broke through his defences and was launched backwards a few feet.*Damn..those punches hurt.*  
  
Feeling the side affects of the lighning punches Max winced and prepared for the upcoming punch to his face,but it never come.  
  
"What the...how come I can't use my ReisenKen?" asked Ranma.  
  
"When I countered your punches I also filled them with Ki and I hit your presure points that gave Ki to your hands.I blocked them knowing that you need Ki to convert them to electricity." said Max ,He was recovering from the paralyzing technique.  
  
"Shit,I knew it was too easy."  
  
"Hey you hit pretty hard too."  
  
"Whatever,I know how to relive those points.....there." said Ranma.He began to charge up with Ki in his hands.Max seing Ranma did this also started to gather Ki in his hands.Looks like an all out Ki battle is going to take place.Luckily they were in the abandened site behind the school.  
  
The two figures smirked at each other and launched their initial attacks.  
  
"Chou Hodouken : Shin Ryu Hokoudan !!!"   
  
"SHIN MOKOU TAKABISHA BEAM !!! "  
  
A great ball of ki unleashed itself from Max's hands and head towards Ranma,who in return countered with a gaint beam of Ki.The two Ki blast where halted in the center.Max's Ki ball is a bright golden colour of courage while Ranma's is a bright blue colour of confidence.  
  
The mass blasts of Ki and quantum energy was so powerful that the whole Nerima ward felt it.People all around have a boost of confidence and courage.It continued for about 5 more seconds and both figures stopped together and collapsed on the ground panting.  
  
"That....was so...cool...." said Max between gasps and tried to stand up.  
  
Ranma grunted and smirked at the same time "Yeah...we need to try to expand our Ki reserves if we're gonna see who will win."  
  
"But until then,let's go grab a bite." said Max.  
  
"Sure.What do ya have in mind?"  
  
"I'm thinking about some Udon Noodles.What ya think?"  
  
"Ok.Let's go."  
  
Two shadows were seen jumping on the roof tops of Nerima,then to the Beika district.They stoped at an Udon Noodle Stall and walked in.The two ordered their meals and start talking about their techniques and findings of the day.  
  
"Well how'd ya think of my new attack?"asked Ranma.  
  
"It's just an over grown Mokou Takabisha with a beam like state, no big deal." said Max.  
  
"What? Hey it was big ain't it?"  
  
"So is my attack.And Ryoga's Perfect Shi Shi Hokoudan.Listen man we need to think of better attacks,not just on power but skill.We need to think of our element."  
  
"Element eh? You mean like my 'Soul Of Ice'?"  
  
"Yeah,something like that.I mean,we have wind based attacks which is the screw upper,fire based like the raging flame and ice blast for ice elements.But we need some other attacks that don't need too much concerntration.Ryoga have his earth based attack which is the Baksai Tenketsu and Mousse have the Metel element with his vast variety of metel objects.We need all of each to perform the five elemental attacks.Lightning,ice and wind are of the eight elements." said Max.The food arrived and they both stopped talking and dug into the food.  
  
After 6 bowls each....  
  
"Okay,whatever but why do we need earth and metal elements? I mean,we can each kick Ryoga or Mousse's butt anytime."  
  
"I know but that's because they don't know the circle of elements.I'm supprise Cologne never mentioned this though."  
  
"What Circle?"  
  
"Okay it kinda goes like this.Fire was made by wood,wood by water,water by metal,metal by earth,earth by fire.This goes on like a circle.Then the other circle is the counter circle.  
  
Water counter fire,fire counter metal,metal counter wood,wood counter earth,earth counter water.Ice,lightning and wind are another natural elements that completes the eight astrial gates,or heavenly gates."Bak Gua" is therefore formed.Lightning is even hotter than fire alone so it means it's an evolved form of fire.Ice is another evolved form....by water.Wind is it's own form.So...that's about it.If we can master all those elements then we truely can call ourselves better Martial Artists.So to say that there aren't anyone out there that figures it faster than us." Said Max.  
  
"Oh,I get it.So we need ta learn the Earth and Metal element eh?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Yeah,and since I also know the method to train for the Breaking Point we should start soon before I go live with the Prof.The metal element require us to use weapons.Now Ranma I know that you're against using weapons but we must think of it as an extend of reach for us."said Max.  
  
"Yeah I know that.Heck I even practice my Bo staff against my Pop in the morning."  
  
"Okay It's settled then.We train in the mountains until I move out." said Max.  
  
"Right."  
  
The following days consist of occational attacks by Kuno or Akane bashing and the trainning for the Baksaitenketsu.Collogne even decided to help them train.Mousse helpped Max train in the Hidden Weapons attack.Oddly enough that Ranma said Akane's mallet bashing didn't hurt much after the boulder bashing.  
  
The last day have finally arrived and Max was preparing to move out of the Tendo househole.But it seems that he was not going to leave alone....  
  
One day ago....  
  
"Akane you really should be a little more carefull on what you put inside your cooking.I swear you could kill a herd of elephants with just a small portion of it."said Ranma.  
  
Foot meet Ranma's mouth,Ranma meet mallet-sama.  
  
As usuall the sound of fiancee bashing and torture echoed through the Tendo residence.  
  
"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT !! THAT FUCKING BROKE THE CAMELS STRAW !!" screamed Ranma then started storming up the stairs.He opened the door to Max's room and they dicided to leave at midnight.Max and Ranma left a messgae telling them that they're leaving and they don't care about the Tendos or Ranma's father anymore.If they follow them,they will call the authorities about all the things that happened.It seems that everytime Ranma was being abused Max have taken photos and recorded the whole thing on several occasions.So they now have solid proof that even Nabiki couldn't find any faults about them.  
  
Present day....  
  
The two arrived at Beika Street.Max pressed the doorbell and a plump looking old man answered the door.He was dressed in a white lab coat with black slacks,the top of his head was bald but not the side which have white curly hair.He wore a set of round edged spects and when he opened the door they both bowed to him.It was proffessor Agasa.  
  
"Good morning Proffessor.I am Max and this is Ranma,we are the ones who called you two weeks ago about the spare room? " said Max.  
  
"Ah yes.The Martial artists from Nerima eh? I heard that place was full of ood things.So you two want to stay here for how long? It doesn't matter since I need company too.Hahahaah,please come in." said the Proff.  
  
They entered the house.It was nicely funished except for all the papers arround them.Two computers on the front desk and a labtop was switched on beside them.The Proffessor guided them to their rooms and they set down their stuff which consists of one back pack each.  
  
"So hows the pay?" asked Ranma.  
  
"It's free don't mention it.I appreciate the company.oh yeah would you two be interested on a camping trip to the mountains? We are going to collect mushrooms with the kids."said Agasa.  
  
"Kids? What kids?" asked Ranma.  
  
Max replied "You mean Conan,and the detective squad? Sure why not."  
  
"Oh those kids sure.We can sure need a vacation after that last trainning." said Ranam.  
  
"Oh okay.but did I mentioned Conan? How did you know about the detective squad?"   
  
"I know lots of stuff.Besides I am going to attend Teitan high.I heard that Kudo was back." said Max.  
  
"Um...yeah but can you keep it a secrete?" said Asag.  
  
"Sure we understand." said Ranma.He was briefed by Max on everything on Conan and his incident earlier.  
  
"Right I'll leave you two boys to unpack.Conan and Ai will be back at six.I haven't told them about you two and I don't know what they'll make about this but anyway they wont be a handfull.Enjoy the stay as long as you can." said Agasa as he went out.  
  
"So? What do you think? We have a new start." Said Max.  
  
"Yeah can't wait." replied Ranma.  
  
Six o'clock.......  
  
"We're back !!" two voice were heard through the hall.  
  
"Hello you two.We have guests today and they'll be living with us." said Agasa.  
  
"Guests? Who are they?" said Conan while taking out his shoes Ai by his side.  
  
"Yo Conan.It's nice to finally meet THE Detective that solved all those mysteries.I know that Mouri-san wasn't smart enough heheh.By the way,I'm Max and this is Ranma ." said Max with a hint of excitement in his tone.   
  
"We'll be livin with ya' I'm Ranma sorry about this." said Ranma as he scratched his head.   
  
"YOU !! " shouted Haibara as she pointed at Max and Ranma."You're the one...the one that knows all about us !!"  
  
"WHAT? Stand back Ai,Proffessor get down !!" screamed Conan as he switched on his stun gun watch.*Damn,I never knew it would turn out like this.Gotta make sure they're all safe* He shot a needle at Max but Max tilted his head and hold up his hands."Whoa,hold it man.I'm not the enemy."  
  
"Why should we trust you?Who are you? How do you know about this?" shouted Conan,he sillently cursed himself as he missed.  
  
"Well....actually I'm a fan of you." said Max sheepishly.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Okay I guess we need a little explaination."said Max.  
  
The Next day.....  
  
"So it's the first day of our new life."*Second day for me though* said Max.  
  
"Yeah,howabout a little warm up?"  
  
"Dude you'll never beat me this time."smirked Max while getting ready for a punch up match.  
  
"Says Mr-I-Don't-Know-How-To-Do-A-Technique-That-Was-Ingrained-In-My-Mind."  
  
"WOW,what vocab."  
  
"Damn,just get ready to lose like last time."  
  
They jumped to the roof and each fall into a different stance.Ranma uses his initial Anything Goes Stance which is a loose hands beside his hips.He looked as though he was just standing there but Max knew that he was inviting for an attack to counter it,because that was what Ranma is best at....Countering.Max on the other hand made a half horse stance with one open palm in front and another palm hovering near the neck.His stance was he ideal stance for both offence and defence.They stayed like that for a few seconds then as if an invisible signal was shown to them,they each jumped up high and attacked each other with rapid attacks.They didn't use their more damaging attacks for the sake of the Proff's house so they stick to their normal punches.Their 'Normal' punches seemed 'normal' to them but to Proffessor Agasa and the other occupants of the household,it seems that they were trying to kill each other.  
  
"This is....is..impossible!! They are practically breaking the laws of physics itself." said Ai.  
  
Agasa looked dumbly at the 'warm up' and cleaned his glasses."Is it me or are they staying in the air a little bit longer than usual."  
  
"Nope I'm sure that it's not you because they are hovering above the roof." said Conan.  
  
"Max,looks like our warm up session has attracted some viewers."   
  
"Yup,so wanna finish this?"  
  
"Hah,sure after I finish you.Kya !! "  
  
A punch broke through Max's deffence and hit him on his left shoulder,Max's winced as the fist make first conatact but ignored the pain that was screaming through his left shoulder.He gave an open palm strike to the middle of Ranma's chest.Ranma didn't expect that from Max and tried to lean back to decrease the damage he was about to recieve but was too late and they both fell off the roof.   
  
"Oh my god !! They..they just fell of the roof !!" cried Ai as she ran to the direction of Max.  
  
"Check on Ranma I'll get after Haibara." said Conan as he rushed toward Max.  
  
"Um..yeah..." said Agasa and he went towards Ranma.  
  
******************  
  
"Uh...that was one spicy a meat ball." said Max as he stood up.  
  
"What..what are you made of? You just fell of a two story house and you just shrugged it off like it was just a scratch." said Haibara.  
  
"Yeah,you alright?" said Conan as he tried to help Max up his feet.  
  
"I'm alright,we get much worser falls than this.It's just Ranma's attack that knocked me of.I swear that the concretes in Nerima was alot softer."  
  
Both teenager turned kids sweat dropped.Here was a guy that falls off a two story building and all he was complaining about the hardnest of their concrete?  
  
******************  
  
Mean while......  
  
"I'm very impressed with your....men Jones.Are there any others?" asked Gin across the table.  
  
"Hehe...unfortunately..yes.And before you think of finding those villages I must tell you something......you won't find it."  
  
"Hmm...explain."  
  
"You see,the islands...is protected by what they called hidden jutsus and the creators are the Kages of each and every village.Even our satellites can't pin point their exact location."  
  
"Then how did you get Zabusa?"  
  
"They are clones.The real Zabusa and Haku were dead.I bought their blood D.N.A. from a runaway merchant.He said it was a blood of a powerful fighter.I bought two canisters each.Many sacrifices were made and many people has died for the sake of merging with the D.N.A. but I finnally manage to find two perfect match for them.I tried to brain wash them but to no avail.It seems that they were trained for great will power control to counter all sorts of tortures.So I just made them my employees."  
  
Gin was very interested in that.*Hmm..clones eh? If I were to get that kind of fighters in our group then we would be unstoppable.*  
  
******************  
  
"Haku.."  
  
"Yes Zabusa-sama?"asked Haku while cleaning his Kunai.  
  
"We need to get out of here quick...I hate to work for weaklings like these."  
  
"Anything you say Zabusa-sama I will always be with you.Use me as you please." said Haku determation in his voice.  
  
"I will ask for a much tougher task.Then we will fake our task by dieing again.After that shall we come back here and kill that good for nothing dog and take over his place."  
  
"I understand Zabusa-sama....will we ever return to the Hidden Villages?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I...understand."  
  
*******************  
  
"Okay were are finally here." said Proffessor Agasa to the group.  
  
They arrived at the mountain a few hours after Max and Ranma's so called sparring.They introduced themselves to the D.S. (Detective Squad) and are gladly accepted by them.They were going to pick mushrooms to cook for lunch that afternoon.They were only permitted to collect 5 mushrooms each.  
  
"I don't why would we be collecting mushrooms here."said Haibara.  
  
"Hey mushrooms are a big delicacy at this time of season.And they are expensive too."said Genta,the fat boy was almost as food loving as Ranma and Max.  
  
"Apples are also popular at this season and they are considered the fruit of knowladge." said Ai while walking near the Proff.  
  
"Haha if it's the fruit of knowladge then maybe Genta should eat more of it." giggled Ayumi.  
  
"Hey.."said Genta.  
  
"But Ai...it's only writen in the bible and it's based on religious belive." said Agasa.The two begin to argue about it.  
  
Mitsuhiko stood there staring at Haibara.Conan walked near him and asked him what's wrong.  
  
"Um..it's just that...do you notice that Haibara is so unlike us? She is cold on the outside but she is real polite and kind.She seems so mature and intelligent...." said Mitsuhiko as he blushed."Well it's nothing special really it's just that I.."  
  
Conan put hand on Mitsuhiko's shoulder and said "If you're talking what I think you're talking ,I suggest you give up.You're out of your league."  
  
Max and Ranma was walking ahead of them talking about how beautiful and peaceful here compared to the noisy and chaotic Nerima.  
  
A few minutes passed and the group haven't find any mushrooms.Well except Max and Ranma,they seemed to find faive mushrooms each but they kept the rest hidden in subspace with them.They planned to cook them at home.Then Conan pointed out that because mushrooms only grows on mushy and wet environment they need to find signs of yellow leafs trees because they absorbs the nutriens from trees.  
  
Genta tried to wonder of to the other side of the fence but was caught by Max.It seems that Genta found a source of mushrooms at the other side of the fence which were said to be a hunting ground for bears.  
  
But Genta managed to sneak pass Max when he was talking to Ranma and went over to the hunting grounds.  
  
"Oh man....I knew he was trouble but I didn't know he was that stubborn." said Max as he,Ranma,Mitsuhiko and Haibara was sent into the hunting grounds to search for him.  
  
"Dude how come he get passed you anyway?" said Ranma.  
  
"I told you...I was talking with you about and I tought he was smart enough not to climb over when I first caught him." said Max.  
  
"That's Genta for you,always thinking about food." said Mitsuhiko walking beside them.  
  
Both Max and Ranma blushed as they heard that.The topic they were talking was about how the mushrooms should be cooked when they reached home.  
  
Then suddenly a gun shot was heard throughout the forest.Ranma tensed but Max just stood there calmly as though he was aspecting something to happen next.Another gun shot fired and the shot hit the tree beside the group.Mitsuhiko tried to yell to the hunter that they were   
  
here but Ai stopped him from doing do because there was a body lying not far from here.She started running and was followed by Max and Ranma.She explained that the hunter purposely shot them to kill any eye witness about the murder.  
  
"Hold on there Haibara,how can you be so sure?Maybe it was because that a bear was behind us and that hunter was just trying to scare it off?" said Max.  
  
"Don't be oblivious,did you saw that body? It was a gun shot wound.He was murdered! We must get away from here." ssaid Haibara.  
  
"ALright you win....but first let me check out your feet.I know you sprained it while running from that guy." said Max and bend down to inspect Haibara's leg.True enough her ankle was sprained and a small bruise was starting to form.Max washed her bruise with cold water from his canteen and put his hands over the wound.He then applied his Ki to the bruise and it felt better.  
  
"How..how did you?" stuttered Ai.Mitsuhiko was stunned beyond anything.Ranma just shrugged.  
  
"You wanna know?"asked Max.They nooded together.  
  
"Well that......is a secrete." said Max and winked at them.Both of them facefaulted.  
  
"Where did that came from?" said Ranma.  
  
****************  
  
Somewhere....a certain wondering wizard sneezed...  
  
"ACHOO ! Hmm..interesting,I just sneezed.That never happend before." said Xellos.  
  
At the Kami plane,a certain monkey was laughing his head off.  
  
****************  
  
  
  
After that Max and Ranma sensed another presents behind them.It turned out to be a small bear cub.  
  
"Aww..it's so cute." sadi Haibara and she lean down to pat it.  
  
"Yeah..yeah."said Mitsuhiko.  
  
"Hmm..then the mother won't be far behind since mother bears are very protective about their cubs.But I ain't affraid of some overgrown bear." said Ranma.  
  
"What? What do you mean?"asked Mitsuhiko.  
  
"I deffeated ghosts,dragons,pheonix gods and gaint c.c...c-c- um...feline monsters some bear ain't much a big deal anyway." said Ranma proudly.  
  
"And although I never go through anything like Ranma here,I'm sure some bear isn't much trouble." said Max.  
  
"You're kidding right?" asked Mitsuhiko clearly not beliving anything the two said.  
  
"I belive it even though it's crazy.They fell of Agasa-san's roof this morning and shrugged off like nothing happened plus they can hover above the ground." said Haibara in an emotionless voice.  
  
"Actually we can do something better than just a few metters,we can jump higher than the average man.Heck I've meet people that can fly." said Ranma thinking of the fight with Prince Habu.  
  
"Okay this is too weird.But can you show us?" asked Mitsuhiko.  
  
"Sure" said Max and Ranma together and jumped up...waaaay up into the trees and hovered there for a few seconds before they started falling down and landed with a small thud.They then continued their journey to the fence sillently....well because the two kids behind was too shocked to make any more comments on what they just saw.  
  
They stopped at the fence and Max carried Haibara while Ranma carried Mitsuhiko and jumped over the fence.They spotted Conan and the rest of the group.It seems that three hunters decided to join the search for them but Max found them earlier.Haibara wispered in Max's ears that the murdered was in that group and that they need to be careful but Max asured her that he will protect everyone.Conan noticed that so Max told him what happened.Conan pointed out the murderer with Max and Ranma's help then they heard a sound behind them.A gaint bear appeared roaring loudly and started to charge them.Genta tried to run but was halted by an old man which was the murderer.  
  
"Don't run boy,it's the bears instinct that anything that runs is considered a threat and will kill it." shouted that old man.  
  
Another hunter tried to shoot the bear from behind but was stopped by Ranma.Max told Haibara to show the liitle bear cub to the mother bear.The bear,after found her cub walkied slowly into the jungle.The story was because the old man is indebt to the bear because it saved him when he was young from falling down a mountain slope.The bear stayed with im and kept him warm during the cold winter nights until it was shot in the eyes and was blinded from the left eye by another hunter who thought the bear was harming him.  
  
The old man killed the hunter in the jungle erlier because that man killed one of the bears cub as bait to lure the mother out.He killed that hunter with the first shot,the second shot was a warning to the kids because the bear was just a few meters beside them covered by the bushes.The police came and took him away and then verything went back to normal.  
  
In the car.....  
  
"I fell so sorry to Mrs. bear." said Ayumi as a tear appeared at the corner of her eye.  
  
"Well nothing we do but pray for them." said Max.  
  
"Still.....he considered the bear was more important than humans,the nerve of that guy." said Haibara.  
  
Yup everything was back to normal that day.  
  
******************  
  
"Zabusa,Haku I understand your thirst for blood and the lacking of killing in this mission but I really need you on this." said Jones.  
  
"But to kidnap a kid ? I am a ninja,a shinobi of great skills !! Not some lacky for kidnapping." said Zabusa,only his years of shinobi trainning is keeping him from taking out his gaint sword and hack Jones's head off his shoulder.  
  
"You ARE going to do as I said or have you forgoten who created you? I can create another one like you if I want but it's a waste of time.I can do it once and I can do it again.Now GO !! " shouted Jones.  
  
"Yes....Mr.Jones." said Zabusa grimly and he disappeared with a puff of smoke.  
  
"Jack,when they return I want them to be dead.Bring out the canister and start creating another batch of the two ninja's.It seems that this two has defected." said Jones.  
  
"Yes boss...uh...do you need us to kill them when they finish their job instead?"   
  
"Hmm...even better.I hate to waste money on carpet cleaning." replied Jones.  
  
*******************  
  
"That...that BASTARD !! How dare he !! " screamed Zabusa.  
  
"Zabusa-sama please calm down there are ears inside the walls." said Haku while trying to calm his master down.  
  
"Hump,if I'm correct this will surely be our last mission.He is susppecting this to happen.Listen Haku..."  
  
"Yes Master?"  
  
"I want you to live on."  
  
"Wha..what?"  
  
"If anything happens to me...I want you to live on and don't ever try to follow my footsteps.I don't want you to die for me again like in the wave country."  
  
"No...NO! I will always be with you no matter what !! If you die,I'll die with you.Please let me be your ninja tool." cried Haku.  
  
"No,this is my final comand as your Master.I have taught you every jutsu I know and you are much more skilled than me...you just lack the experience."  
  
"No...please..Do..do you hate me so much that I can't even die with you?" tears were falling down and started leaking through Haku's mask.  
  
"It's not that.Don't ever say that.I ....you are my student and you must do what I say.Try to find a way back to the leaf village and stay with that...Naruto kid.He can be your friend.Kakashi will understand."  
  
"But...but..I...love you..." cried Haku even more as he took of his mask.The mask revealled a beautiful face.It was pale but the tears had made the face red and more attractive...it was a face of a girl.It seems that Haku's body was a body of a girl when Jones tried to make the cloning.He didn't seemed to mind that since Haku's orginal face was indeed looked like a girl.Only Jones and Zabusa knew this.Haku tried to act like a boy but the body and D.N.A. merged together and because Haku has a heart so pure that HE turned into a SHE not only physically but also mentally.  
  
"I...know Haku,but it has to be done."said Zabusa and a tear dropped from his face.  
  
*******************  
  
(A/N: Although I'm following the story line by much it is an AU.)  
  
"Alright...sources say that this kid...Conan Edogawa is suspected to be our last target...Kudo Shinichi. You are to go and kidpnap him and this girl ....we don't her name but she is also suspected to be Sherry.Get them alive." said Gin.  
  
"Yes. Anything else?" asked Zabusa.  
  
"Yes...do not fail me."  
  
*******************  
  
It was midnight in the Proffessors place.Conan has returned to the Mouri residence and everyone was asleep.A cold breeze woke Ranma up and he shooked Max.  
  
"Uh..what the he.." he was sillenced by Ranma's hand that covered his mouth.Then Max felt it.The breeze was not only cold....it was filled with ki.  
  
"Do you feel it too?" asked Ranma releasing his hand.Max nooded.  
  
"Someones in here....and very skilled too..do you think it's one of my enemies trying to get me?" Ranma asked and he started to wear his shirt and braistlets,prepared for a battle.  
  
"No...I don't think so." said Max also preparing *Shit this is all wrong..what the hell happened I don't remember anything like this at all.*though Max.  
  
They walked down the stairs quitly while hidding their Ki signitures.They were shocked to discover that the whole place was covered by mists....cold mists.  
  
*This looks familiar...but where?* though Max to himself.  
  
"It seems that there are fighters after all....Zabusa-sama will be pleased to fight you two." a voice called out from everywhere.  
  
*Zabusa-sama? It can't be. Shit It looks like tha Naruto universe is also mashed with this.* thought Max.  
  
"Who the hell are you? Show yourself."called Ranma.Loud enough but not too loud so that not to wake the whole neighbour hood."Yo Max..you know anything about this?" whispered Ranma.  
  
Max gave a nod "Yeah I know who he is.He's a Ninja."  
  
"Oh, just a ninja like Sasuke or Konatsu? This shall be easy" said Ranma while cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Unfortunately....no.He is at a complete different level with the ninja's in Nerima.He is a REAL ninja."  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"You seemed confident that you can defeat me." said the voice,slighly irritated because it was being ignored.  
  
"Come out Haku I know you're hare." cried Max.  
  
"You know my name? What Village are you from?" replied the voice.  
  
"I know all about you and Zabusa."*I don't know if this is a mission for him or not...he can't be alive if he was dead in the series can he?*  
  
"What village? Yo what are ya'll talking about?" asked Ranma.  
  
"You must be from a Hidden Village to know about me or Zabusa."said the voice.The thick mists started to disappear and a dark shape was revealed.A figure with a mask on wearing wooden sandels long sleeves,long hair tied to a bun with khaki shorts up to the knees.  
  
"I am Haku...former Shinobi of The Hidden Mist student of Zabusa Momochi.State your name and village." said Haku.  
  
"I am Ranma Saotome from the School Of Anything Goes Martial Arts." sadi Ranma while taking a stance.  
  
"I am Max um..uh..Knight? Yeah,Max Knight from The Ancient Tomb Sect." said Max.  
  
"Ancient Tomb? What the heck is that?You never told me about that."said Ranma.  
  
"Eh...I just thought of my favourite Sect in a novel."said Max sheepishly.  
  
"Who shall I attack first? Or would you two attack at once?"asked Haku as she took out eight needles,four in each hands.  
  
"Why are you here Haku?" asked Max also readying himself.  
  
"None of your bussiness but all I can tell you is that I was ordered to kill the girl Sherry."  
  
"What? Then the BO knows...damn it that means Zabusa is after Conan." said Max.  
  
"Yes....at the moment he is at the Mouri residence.I have wsted my time talking to you....let's fight."  
  
"Why don't we go outside,I don't wasnt to risk destroying this house." said Ranma.  
  
The three went out side and went over the open space across the street.  
  
"Who goes first?" asked Ranma.  
  
"You go first,I'll head to stop Zabusa." said Max as he ran pass Haku.  
  
"Why don't you stop him?" said Ranma.  
  
"Why should I? He'll be as good as dead if he fights with Zabusa." said Haku,needles at the ready.  
  
"Whatever,hey you're a girl right? You ninja's wouldn't have any rules that says something like 'if a girl was defeatedby an outsider male she were to marry him' or ' chase him and kill him' ?"   
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Just making sure...your move."  
  
"Very well........"said Haku.  
  
Haku threw a barrage of needles at Ranma,while Ranma was dodging them she made a couple of hand seals and shouted "Hidden Mist No Jutsu !" a dense fog appeared from nowhere covering up the whole street and made it impossible to see.  
  
*Damn....this really IS different from battling Sasuke and Konatsu...Got to do something..all this mist...can't see...but I can sense her...um..strange I can't feel her ki...what the hell?* before Ranma could finish his thoughts he was attack from above.He quickly jumped away but as he tried to land he recieved a kick to his chest.*Shit I got hit at the same place twice.* He dodged another kick from Haku then jumped up to get a clear view but was forced to do a roll to the side because another barrage of needles was thrown at him.*Fuck that this is getting worse.*   
  
"Hey Haku looks like you're only good at attacking from behind.What a cowardly way for a ninja." shouted Ranma.*I need to make her angry at me.But instead of an angry answer another two needles were threwn aiming for his vital points.  
  
"Yup trust a GIRL to stab a man behind the back." *If that didn't get her...then..*   
  
"Your tights are too thick,your hair's like a cow lick,you can't even kick,your mask makes me sick,talks like a hick,itch like a tick,build like a stick,you have lousy tricks,you're dumb as a brick,in other words..you are soooo UNCUTE !!"   
  
Ranma was waiting for the blast of heated angry ki waves but it never came.*What the hell? No one I know could stand that.* Suddenly a fist caught Ranma in the solar plexus,but Ranma was unfazed by that and hooked on the hands."Hah got ya..huh? " the 'hands' turned into water as Ranma hold the hands.*Fuck a clone...clone? I still got that trick.* Ranma made a deffensive post and waited for the attack.He waited for 10 seconds but it never came.*What the hell is taking that girl so long...SHIT!! HAIBARA !!* as he realised it was a trick to distract him Ranma rushed to the house while cursing himself.  
  
******************  
  
"Hmm...this looks like the place."  
  
"Hold it right there Zabusa."said Max.  
  
"Hmmp? You know my name...which.."   
  
"No I'm not from any village if you're gonna ask that.But I am going to ask you to stop this at once."  
  
"Interesting.They send a boy to kill me."  
  
"What, the BO? Nah...I came here on my own."  
  
"Even more interesting...tell me boy ,how do you know about me and I might spare your life."  
  
"All I want is that you stop this act or I'll be forced to kick your ass." smirked Max.  
  
"You think you can deffeat me? Before I kill you,tell me how do know that I was here?"  
  
"From Haku."  
  
"What? Haku? Why did she tell you?"  
  
"Haku's a SHE? I thought it's a HE."  
  
"No,they cloned her and the body used was a body of a girl." said Zabusa grimly.  
  
"Cloned? Damn..the BO is really crazy.So you're not the real Zabusa?"  
  
"The real me was killed in the wave country but I have all the memories of the original Zabusa."  
  
"So...you wanna stop? Maybe coz I know you're a good guy inside.Why not cut the crap and jion me?" asked Max.  
  
"Join you? What can a boy like you could possibly do to help me?" laughed the former demon of the mist.  
  
"Well for instance I beaten up those two over there." said Max as he pointed to the corner two men dressed in black was tied up and gaged to a post.  
  
"So? I can do blind folded."  
  
"And the fact that I could sneak up on you? " said Max,he was trying to avoid the fight .  
  
"Alright,I'll consider that you have some skill.So what do you want me to do? Surrender myself?"  
  
"Nope,since the BO found out about Conan then they must be stopped."  
  
"Agreed they have made me do their bidding and they shall pay."  
  
"So what are you waiting for? let's go back before Haku and Ranma wakes to whole district."  
  
"You mean that my Haku caould be deffeated by some outsider?" said Zabusa angrily.  
  
"No but they will cause a racket for sure."  
  
"Fine." after that Zabusa appeared baside Max and made a seal.The two disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared in the back yard of Agasa's house.  
  
"Wow,I really need to learn that." said Max.  
  
"Humph." grunted Zabusa.  
  
"The mist is sure thick....wait this is the hidden Mist no justsu.I didn't realise it was this dense."  
  
"The art of my village is uncomparible to you outsiders.Wait I sense Haku inside the house we need to hurry before it's too late." said Zabusa as he disappeared again in a puff of smoke.  
  
"The more I see that the more I'm interested."  
  
"Max !! Haku went inside the house !" shouted Ranma.  
  
"Calm down Ranma,I'm sure it's gonna be fine since..." a puff of smoke appeared again with Haku and Zabusa.The mist was blown away by Haku.  
  
"So...we're not fighting anymore?." asked Ranma.  
  
"Nope.We'll be kicking BO butt." said Max.  
  
**********************  
  
"Sir, the traitor Zabusa and two unknown boys are talking together and the mission was aborted.We also lost contact with agent six and five." a man in black (No not THE MIB) called through the handphone.  
  
"Destroy them." replie dthe voice."And make sure those two kids and the original target is also killed leave no evidence."  
  
"Right Boss."  
  
**********************  
  
"And that's what we're gonna do." said Max.  
  
"Um..ok but where is their HQ?" asked Ranma.  
  
"I know my employer's HQ.We could start from there."said Zabusa.  
  
Then a voice answered them,"You all ain't going anywhere else unless it's hell."  
  
"Let's see...one,two,three,four,five,six,seven,eight...so there's eight of you guys armed with fire arms and four of us who are skilled in deadly arts....Bad odds." said Max.  
  
"For them." finished Ranma and then they vanished from sight just to appear behind the BO agents.  
  
"Buh bye." whispered Max into their ears then knocked them out by touching their sleeping points by the neck.  
  
"Sleep tight." said Ranma while dusting his hands.  
  
"Don't let the bed bugs bite." They said together and tied them up with ropes taken out from sub space.  
  
Zabusa ans Haku was stunned at how fast these two boys are.*They are almost as fast as Haku...*thought Zabusa.  
  
*Was he toying with me just now? Or did he underestimated me?*thought Haku.  
  
**********************  
  
Arthur's Note:  
  
Holy that was the longest Chapie.I would like to continue but I got a test next day.I promise that next chap is gonna have lots of action.R&R C&C. 


	7. The Fall Of The BO part 1

A Dragon From Above  
  
Chapter 6 : The Fall of The B.O. part 1  
  
(A/N: Yay I was very happy when I recieved the reviews from my readers.The novel that I took the techniques from are none other than the works of Mr Jin Yong.The title of the books are 'The Condor Heroes' or 'The Brave Archer' and 'The Return Od The Condor Heroes' which is the sequel to the first book.My dad bought the whole movie today and I was very happy so I decided to post up this chap.  
  
I know that my fic lacks the environmental detail and all that stuff.It is because of two main reasons: 1. I'm lazy to write all the things that normal common sense can think of. 2. I don't know how or when to add these scenes. Then there's the fact that this is my of writing thank you White Shadow for noticing my Alright on to the show.)  
  
Disclaimer : Ok everything I use here in my fic are not mine except myself there satisfied?  
  
:Thoughts  
  
[ ] :Speaking in my own language  
  
{} :Chinese  
  
" ": Japanese (but you should know by now , ne?)  
  
: The Alpha and Omega aka Kami-sama  
  
-----------------  
  
The two former Nerima residence introduced the ninjas to Conan and gang next day.Conan contacted his father but when he turned to talk to Max....they where gone from sight.  
  
"Oh no...they left without telling me their whereabouts.How am I suppose to give them backup?" said Conan.  
  
"Humph,so the demon wishes to take down my place eh? I'll show them the panelty for crossing me.Jack make our security ten times tougher.Gave each exit ten gaurds or more.Every camera must be activated and in good condition.And let me know if my next team of ninja's are ready." said Jones.  
  
"Yes Boss,the doc says another 30 minutes or so and you'll have another zabusa and Haku." said Jack.  
  
"Good.Let's see if they can best against themselves."  
  
"Wow this place is heavily gaurded.Can you uh...teleport us in there? " asked Max.  
  
"Unfortunaetly no.This place is covered by wards that even the most skilled ninja couldn't penetrate it.It seems like they knew of my defect." said Zabusa.  
  
"So..we'll just blast our way in?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Why not? Zabusa-san...can you and Haku make a mist thick enoughtt to cover the whole building?" asked Max.  
  
"Ofcourse,what you intend to do?" asked Zabusa.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
The two former Mist Shinobis made a hand seal and chanted "Hidden Mist No Jutsu."  
  
A dense mist emerged from nowhere and everything was covered in white.  
  
I could put a knife throught it... thought Max."Ready Ranma?"   
  
"Ready."  
  
The two martial artists charged up their battle aura.Blue and Golden light aluminated the two.  
  
" SHIN RYU HOKODAN !!"  
  
" MOKOU TAKABISHA BEAM !!"  
  
A bright golden ball of energy blasted through the front gate and crashed through the door followed by a beam of blue Ki.The sight was devastating and everything in the path was destroyed.Nothing was left behind except the scourged earth.The two mist ninjas where shocked beyond belive.Zabusa's jaw would be touching the ground right now if it wasn't for his bandages covering his mouth.Haku was also stunned and was sillently thanking her luck that Ranma didn't do that in their battle earlier.Only one thing was in their mind now...How the hell do they get so much Chackra?  
  
An alarm rang through the not so sillent night as swarms of black clothed man with riffles ran out to intercept them.But when they arrived at the scene nothing was there except a small yellow note.A man picked up the note and read out loud.  
  
"Pull string to find out what mystery prize you got ! " said the man then he stupidly pulled the string that's attached to the note.The note started to gave off a small portion of smoke then a loud and big explosion took place by the gates engulfing all those stupid enough to be there.  
  
"I really need to get one of those." said Max as he and the rest where running in the hall way from the little supprize they left behind.They came to a turning and took a left, then a few more turns and a few stair cases..ok 20 or more stair cases...  
  
"I hate stairs,I hate stairs,why can we take the elevator?" asked Max.  
  
"They could stop the elevator and fill us with lead as soon as we come out." said Zabusa.  
  
After more stairs they finally arrived at the office of Mr Jones.Zabusa knocked down the door with only one kick.They went in but they stood a man...with a large sword like Zabusa,a bandaged face like Zabusa,baggy jeans like Zabusa, hell it is Zabusa!  
  
"What the hell? They...they cloned me." said Zabusa.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about,you imposter." said the clone.  
  
"What he means is that you're a clone." said Max.  
  
"Clone? Hah..nobody can clone me.." said the oblivious clone.  
  
"We are clones from the original Zabusa that died in the Wave country." said the 'good' Zabusa beside Max.  
  
"I never died...wait...wave country?I ...aarrrgghh" the clone clutched his head as though having the great granfather of headaches in agony.   
  
A voice boomed out from nowhere "Kill the imposter !" Then the clone stopped and took out his sword preparing to attack them.The eyes were red now and it seems void of any sign of life,a low growling could be heard from him.  
  
"They...brain washed him." said Max.  
  
"Yes...Haku,lead them to the factory and destroy our blood canisters..then kill jones.I'll handle him." said Zabusa as he too took out his large sword named Kubikiri...  
  
"But...Zabusa-sama..." said Haku.  
  
"Go NOW !! This is my final command to you." shouted Zabusa as he dashed and intercepted the clone.Swords clashed against each other as the two demons faught to the death.Haku took of her mask to look at Zabusa for the last time for she know that this will be the last time she was able to look at her mentor.She tried to hold back the tears that are forming in her eyes but failed as a drop of liquid fell at the side of her cheek.She quickly wiped away the tear and put on her mask again and she began to lead Max and Ranma away form the battle.Shouts of jutsus were heard echoing when they left.  
  
"You know we could help him..." said Ranma.  
  
"No...when he is like that not even I myself can interfier with is fight.The laboratory is located on the next couple of floors above." said Haku,her voice quivered as she speak.  
  
"Don't worry,he'll be alright.We'll just kill that morron who created you and come back and help him." said Max.  
  
"Hope we're in time too..." but before Haku could finish her sentence a barrage of needles were launched at their legs.A figure appeared from above and landed onfront of the group just a few feet ahead.It was a cloned Haku but his one is dressed in a green sweater instead of a gray one.This one also looked abit taller and is a male.  
  
"Haku,you and Max go ahead.I got a score to settle." said Ranma eagerly as her went to a stance with his feet appart in a half horse stance.  
  
"Becarefull Ranma,this one looks like he won't hold back." said Max.  
  
"Beware his Demonic Mirrors Technique." said Haku she took Max's hands and made a seal with another hand....then they teleported behind the clone and began running.  
  
"Now they tells me.Oh well,gimme your best shot." said Ranma.  
  
"Die..." growled the clone and dashed for Ranma but this time Ranma too didn't hold back as the clone hit a block of ice and turned to a frozen statue as his hands made contact.  
  
"Hah, how'd ya like my version of your clone?" taunted Ranma,but it was short lived because the statue cracked and Haku broke loose from his frozen state.Ranma jumped to the air and let loose with a ki blast then smashed his hands on the ground to produce a pillar of Ice to block Haku's second barrage of needles.  
  
"Screw Upper Revised : Flame Tornado " shouted Ranma as the tornado of fire charged towards Haku.The clone was stunned for a while as he never seen anything like that before but then made a few quick seals and a mirror appeared infront of him to block the firery attack by Ranma.  
  
Shit that mirror thingy....Haku said thet they're dangerous.They are made of ice so maybe a much hotter fire attack can break them though Ranma as he tried to gather as much heat in the room...he wasn't doing very well because the room temperature was below 16 degrees.  
  
"Flame Circle!!" creid Ranma as he threw a great circle of fire at the Mirror.Vapours were released as the attack made contact but that was all that happened.The mirror didn't even seemed to take any damage.  
  
"It's useless.... 'Demonic Mirror No Justsu'!" shouted the clone...mirrors appear arround Ranma, closing him inside a dome of mirrors.  
  
Oh fuck,now I'm in deep trouble. thought Ranma as hundreds of needles was thrown at him.Ranma tried to dodge but he failed as the needle pierced and cutted his arms and legs but he managed no avoid taking damge to his vital points.Tofu's gonna have a fit of time tryin' to patch me up.  
  
Meanwhile........Zabusa was panting as he leaned on his sword.The clone was standing infront of him and he didn't seem to have any sweat on him.  
  
He must be enhanced with something to have matched all my skills and yet not even break a sweat...Damn looks like I need to use that technique....But I will need a large amount of water to perform that Jutsu. just then the clone took off the bandages by his hands and there Zabusa saw two holes on each hand.The holes released water from them.The water surrounded the clone as he made an all too familiar hand seal.  
  
"Oh no you don't !!" cried Zabusa as he threw his sword at the clone and began to make his own version of the seal.  
  
The sword tore through the clones deffences and he was stopped.Blood was spreaded everywhere as the clones hands were cut off and the sword embeded his chest.  
  
"Water Explosion No Jutsu !! " shouted Zabusa as he finished his last hand seal.A large amount of water came spinning towards the clone and smashed through the wall.After that Zabusa went to check on the clone.The clones body was full with kunai's and shurikens and was badly damaged.His bandage that covered the clone was off and it revealed Jack.zabusa grunted in disguist and turned away from him.He retrieved his sword and proceeded to follow Max's trail.  
  
Max and Haku arrived at the lab to find it deserted.  
  
"Damn ! He must've escaped." cursed Max.  
  
"No,look." pointed Haku to their left.A body was layed there with blood gushing out of his wounds.It was the body of Mr Jones.  
  
"Well looks like someone took cared of him for us...but who?" said Max.Then Haku and Max leaped away from the corpse as they noticed it was starting to smoke.Then it exploded to a rain of blood an gory all over the place.  
  
Haku was shielded by her mirror and Max was under a broken table.What they saw next was disguisting,blood was everywhere and bits and pieces of Mr Jones where at the corner or hanging at the fan.  
  
"The term 'when the shit hits the fan' really couldn't help much in this situation." joked Max.Haku was turning green at that comment but was hidden behind her Anbu mask she was wearing.  
  
"So...you manage to escape all that explosion eh? Impresive." a voice was heard behind them.  
  
They turned arround to find something standing 8 feet tall with a face even his own mother won't love.It was a hybrid of something with a tail of a lizard,the legs where robotic and shined in a metallic colour.The body was large and filled with muscles.It has four arms and a large horn coming out from its head.The face was....well just think of the most horrific monster you could ever know and multiply it by 10 times and maybe you could get the picture.Slivar was dripping from his mouth and razor sharp fangs were shown.It's toungue was like a reptiles, flicking and swaying here and there while a growling sound was made.  
  
"Eww...now THAT is what I call UUUUGGLIIEEE !!" said Max and he made a vomitting expression.Haku was puzzled because Max could make such a crude joke when the topic of the joke was glaring at him.She readied her throwing needles and filled them with chakra.  
  
"Haku this guy looks...familiar..Oh my God! It's Vodka, I never thought Gin would go this far." said Max.  
  
The creature laughed "HAHAHAHA, I was Vodka but I when recieved this new body that gin gave me...I am known as The Ultimate Killing Machine !!" he them leaped at Max ,claws and fangs bearing ,threatening to tear him appart with his strong hands.  
  
Max just stood there with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Max-san !!" cried haku as she threw her needle as Vodka.Although the needles were filled with chakra it only gazed the outer skin of him.She closed her eyes as her first friend was killed infront of her.Eventhough they only meet for a few hours she considered him and Ranma as her best friends.Ranma was an arrogant jerk sometimes but he was an honourable guy and his promises was as good as gold.Max on the other hand was fun to be with and he seems to know alot of things,there was a mysterious air arround him.The two boys always seems to supprise her and Zabusa-sama....huh? Zabusa-sama !! he was still battling down there.She tightened her fists on her needles and prepared to throw them at the monsters eyes to blind him.But suddenly the monster turned into a frozen statue.  
  
Haku just stared at it with a shocked espression hidden by her mask.Then a hand took her waist and she was carried to the door.She turned to look at her 'carrier' and gasped because it was none other than Max.He put her down near the door and took on a stance she saw earlier at the gate and braised herself for a big bang.  
  
" SHIN RYU HOKODAN !! " shouted Max as he unleashed a gaint ball of ki at the monster.The golden ball of ki smashed against the frozen statue and a big explosion was felt through the whole building.  
  
Max was panting slightly after his attack and he leaned on the door frame for support.Haku took his arms and helped him out.  
  
"Thanks Haku." said Max .  
  
Haku shook her head lightly and said " Don't worry Max-san,you saved me and Zabusa from taking another life.But please don't scare me like that anymore."   
  
"Huh? Oh that...sorry about that.Sometimes I love the look of supprise on my enemies face." smirked Max."I think I can walk now."   
  
But then a loud roar broke the short lived sillence between Max and Haku.They turned arround to find a very angry and very badly burned Vodka.His skin were burned until it was still smoking and it makes a vary bad smell like a mixture of rotten eggs and milk.  
  
"Aww shit,now he's really mad." said Max as he and Haku quickened their pace towards the stairs.Haku nearly made a facefault by Max's comment.  
  
"Genbuu Ki Shield !!" cried Ranma as he made a dome to cover him up for a breather.Haku's needle bounced off his Ki field as it made contact and made a 'clanking' sound as they fell.Okay...if I can't melt those damn mirrors then I'll have to smash them...Hmm..what did Max say about that technique ...  
  
------------------  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Okay it kinda goes like this.Fire was made by wood,wood by water,water by metal,metal by earth,earth by fire.This goes on like a circle.Then the other circle is the counter circle.  
  
Water counter fire,fire counter metal,metal counter wood,wood counter earth,earth counter water.Ice,lightning and wind are another natural elements that completes the eight astrial gates,or heavenly gates."Bak Gua" is therefore formed.Lightning is even hotter than fire alone so it means it's an evolved form of fire.Ice is another evolved form....by water.Wind is it's own form."  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
-------------------  
  
Ranma gave a smirk that would make even Nabiki proud.He dissabled his Ki shield and ran towards the nearest mirror.He charged his ki and gathered them in his fists.  
  
"Eat this, Rai Sen Ken!!" shouted Ranma and smashed the mirrors with his lighting covered fist.The mirror was destroyed immediately and falls to a million pieces.They didn't have the time to change back to water as they vaporised into fog.  
  
"So...you smashed my mirrors..." said Haku "But it is of no worry.".To Ranma's dismay the mirror replaced itself and was bigger and looked thicker than before.  
  
Okay....that didn't worked.thought Ranma."Oh well, it's better to have seventy years of bad luck than die here."Ranma let Haku's needles pierce him again as he gathered almost all his ki at convert them into electricity.Lightning sparkled arround his body as surge and surge of electricity coursed through Ranma's body but he held on.Not yet...Not yet....just another attack and you're toasted. thought Ranma.He had memorised the method of Haku's attack pattern and planned to attach Haku when another attack was thrown at him.  
  
Haku didn't disappoint him because another wave of needles were thrown at Ranma from all sides again,but this time Ranma was ready...he was ready to ROCK !!  
  
"Lighning Strom Attack !!" Ranma screamed as thousands of volts were unleashed through the needles and the mirrors.It seems that some of the needles were water bunshin needles and since water conducts electricity Haku was SHOCKED (pardon the pun) beyond belive.The mirrors started to crack as vapours were released from them.Ranma smiled evily as he shouted "It's not over you bastard !! Baksai Tenketsu Revised : Genbuu's Rage !! " the ground underneath Ranma was destroyed as the shards of concrete smashed through the mirrors and the still paralyzed Haku.Ranma fell through the hole he created but with a tug and roll he landed safely.A thud was heard and he saw that Haku's body was found dead with large chunks of metal,concrete and blood was pouring out from the wounds.A sharp piece of concrete was embeded into the mask of the clone Haku wore.Traces of brain and an eyeball caould be seen through the cracked mask.  
  
"Yuck..." said Ranma as he regreted having that seventh bowl of ramen.Ranma continued the track Haku and Max made towards the lab upstairs.  
  
Max and Haku could be seen running for their lives as balls of fire or sometimes accids were sent their way by Vodka who was chasing them.  
  
Gotta think of something...thought Max as he ran as fast as he can but due to his last attack he was lacking alot of ki,the fact that he need to dodge the attacks of Vodka doesn't help them either because it decreased his speed drasticly. "Haku,can you make a whole line of mirrors to stop him?" asked Max.  
  
"I'll try." Haku made a few hand seals and shouted "Demonic Mirrors No Jutsu !!". Rolls and rolls of thick chakra filled mirrors appeared from the ground sealing Vodka from ever approaching them.The fire and accid couldn't penetrate the thick walls of ice created by Haku.Haku's legs failed her as she dropped down to her knees from using alot of her chakra to create that much mirrors but Max quickly caught her from falling down.As Max held Haku he was shocked to find out that her body was very cold and her breathing was getting weaker and weaker by the minute.  
  
"Holy shit,Haku you alright? You're freezing all over." said Max as he held her.Max took off his wind blocker he was wearing   
  
and wrapped her in it.The wind blocker won't keep her warm enough but it'll keep the cold of this place from getting to her away. Max carried Haku and ran again.  
  
Vodka was angry,no he was beyond that he was furious.Infact, he was so furious that all he was seing is red.He tried punching the mirrors but ended up a sore knuckle instead.All his strengh was used to feul his anger and it blinded his judgement.Then after a few minutes of roaring , his human sense kicked in.He search his metallic leg for a switch, he found it and he opened the compartment to find a cylinder of blue liquid.He opened the sealed cap and drank it's fluids.The cylinder fall from his hands as he bended over and screamed in agony.Black leathery wings shot out from his back and his horns were sharpper than ever.His muscles grew bigger as his tail also grew longer and spikes appeared all over it.He was now over 12 feet tall.Each step he took leaves a foot print embeded on the reinforced concrete.He looked manically at the retreating forms of Max and Haku then he gave a punch to the mirror which shattered immediately when his fist made contact.He made a nasty growl with drool all over his face as he made his way to the second mirror and he started to destroy them one by one.  
  
"The hell,I could feel his Ki signiture and it's increased ten fold.That vibrating sound sure ain't no earth quake." said Ranma while running.  
  
"Hey Ranma !" shouted Max as he carried Haku throught the corridor.Ranma tried to stop but was told by Max to run.  
  
"Max I just drag myself here and you're tellin' me to run? Ranma Saotome never runs." said Ranma.  
  
"You'll run when you see what's after us.He took my Shin Ryu Hokodan and shrugged it off like a minor burn.And now he just did something to himself to become more stronger." said Max between breaths.  
  
Ranma nooded as he himself wasn't in a good shape from the fight with the clone Haku.They came accross the place where Ranma faught and saw Zabusa there and told him about what happened.He refuse to run but was finally persuaded by them when he saw Haku like that.They just kept running...and running....untill they came to the front gate.  
  
"Wait I think we lost him." said Max.  
  
A window from ten stories above exploded with a burst of flames and out came the black winged figure of the BO agent Vodka.He was like the devil himself,flames coming out from its nostrills with red bloody eyes shining through the night.  
  
"Oh fuck !!" cried Ranma as he avoided a volly of spiked accid balls from Vodka.(picture those spike balls from star craft's Hydralisks)   
  
Max handled Haku to Zabusa as he readied himself he cupped his hands together and let loose with a volly of ki balls and shouted to Ranma."Ranma,I'll distract him and you use the rising dragon !" Ranma gave Max a nod and went to do his 'Soul Of Ice'technique while making a circular patern right under Vodka's flying form.Max continued the ki blast and he occationally fires a few 'Raging Flames' to heat up the air surrounding Vodka.  
  
"Zabusa-san, do you still have enough energy to create a small patch of mist under ugly ?" cried Max as he dodge another ball of flames.  
  
"I'll try.'Hidden Mist No Jutsu'" a small layer of mist covered Ranma from Vodka's view.Max fired a large ball of flames right into Vodka's face.Vodka roared an inhuman sound and breathed out a huge gause of flame at Max.  
  
"Goodness gratious Great Balls of FIRE !!" sang Max and he shouted to Ranma "NOW !!"  
  
A voice that screamed " HIRYUU SHOTEN HA !! " was heard through the group.Then a huge tornado rised underneath Vodka. It caught Vodka offguard while trying to search for the source of the sound.The tornado was filled with cold air and the surrounding layer was hot air courtesy of Max and Vodka's own flames.In the tornado stood Ranma with his right fist in an upper cut,he then crossed his hands infront of his chest and shouted 'Ki Shin Dai Ryu Dan' which means 'Demon God Storm' then let loose with a few vacuum blades.The blades cutted throught even Vodka's thick hide but it wasn't deep enough to cause any severe damage.  
  
"That was the sealed technique of Genma.The 'Yamisenken's (thousand mountain fist) most powerul technique.I'll help out,Sonic Boom !" shouted Max as he borrowed Guile's attack from Street Fighters and threw a few ki blades into the tornado.Vodka was attacked by vacuum blades,ki blades,ki blasts from Ranma and Max plus the rocks that rammed into his stomach.The sand and mist blinded his eye sight making him even madder which made the tornado lasts even longer and more powerful.When the tornado grew smaller and smaller,all we can see is Ranma lying in a big crater in the middle.Fortunately, he was still consciouse with a few scratches from the rocks arround him.His clothes were shattered and his pants only covered untill his knees.He flashed a cocky grin at Max who in return smirked at his friend.  
  
Zabusa was stunned at witnessing such a powerful feat,but quickly turned to look after Haku in his arm.Then they heard a loud crash on a black a few feets away from them.The car exploded in flames from the fallen body of the former BO agent.  
  
"MMM HHMM I'm on FIRE !!!" sang Max as he watched the flames.Ranma sweat dropped at Max and Zabusa tried not to facefault because of Haku in his arms.Haku started to wake up from the noise of the explosion and Zabusa let her down slowly."Wha..what happened? Zabusa-sama you're alright !! Oh I was so worried about you." cried Haku then she wrapped herself at Zabusa who hugged her inreturn.  
  
Suddenly a green spike of accid emerged from the huge flames and headed straight on to an unexpected Haku.Zabusa saw it and pushed Haku away but was too late to dodge even with his years of ninja trainning.The spike ball tore through Zabusa's chest and came out from the back.Max and Ranma was shocked ,Haku ran towards Zabusa's limp form to support him .Tears were falling from her now red face as she screamed Zabusa's name.Blood leaked on the road as Zabusa tried to talk to Haku for the last time.  
  
"Ha..Haku gasp I...I want you too..gasp live...live on..gasp...I finally get to save... you this time.Remember what I told.....gasp you...I ..always looked at you...gasp as..as bigger gasp my own child..." with that the former Demon Of the Mist died for the second time only this time he died happily.Haku cried on his shoulder and clutched his cold body."I will do as you say master....I will stay here with my friends and live on as you say..."   
  
"Alright that was so cheap even for a big idiotic freak of nature like you." said Max and charged up his Nine Solar Stance.  
  
"I would never forgive you !!" shouted Ranma as he charged up his remmaining ki.  
  
The two martial artists ran to Vodka who just came out from the raging fire.Here he meet face to face with two angry devotee to the art as he recived a kick to the head and an open palm strike to his solar plexus.  
  
"Rai Amaguri Sen Ken !!" screamed Ranma and added uncountable punches filled with electricity to Vodka's gut.  
  
"18th Palms : Shuang Long Chu Hai !!(Double Raging Dragon From The Sea)" shouted max as he pushed two palm strikes from behind Vodka and attacked his spine with the 'Mighty Snap' all the while straining his Nine Solar Stance for more Ki and Chi as he continued to attack various vital parts of Vodka with Ranma.  
  
"Burning Knuckle!!"  
  
"15th Palm : Zhan Long Zhai Ye(Battle Dragon on The Field)!!"  
  
"Karyuu Ken !!"  
  
"Wild Ball Fist combo !!"  
  
"Umisenken : White Snake Trusting Fist !!"(A/N :I forgoten the Jap version of it so I used the Chinese Translation )  
  
"Raging Flames !!"  
  
"Screw Upper !!"  
  
Vodka wasn't happy.He just escaped from a fall from almost 500 meters high and onto a car which exploded into flames to becoming a punching bag for two really pissed off Martial Artists.Nope...he wasn't happy,he really wished to fly away...hey he had wings don't he? Nope not anymore since Ranma slashed them off with his vacuum blades to prevent him from flying away.He tried to spit out those spike balls but was forced to swallow them up when Max used his Mighty Snap on his throat,damn those spikes really hurt although his skin was tough.Well...his skin IS tough but nothing can stand the combined fury of Max and Ranma.waren't these guys just kids? No....he was sent to kill two ninja clones..not skilled Martial Artists who have attacks that could kill a normal person ten times over.He wasn't paid enough for this..damn you Gin.Vodka was given the complete treatment of the eight heavenly elements plus a few complimentary kick under the belt....author sweat dropped  
  
Yup, deffinately ain't paid enough for this.  
  
Finally the two boys leaped a part to reveal a VERY beaten up form of Vodka.It was a sorry sight to behold,his wings were ripped of, that could be fixed with a little help of PVA Glue.His horns which he proudly have on his head was also gone,another mix of PVA glue?His muscles have bruises on bruises , blood gushing out from some wounds,a few broken ribs,which can all be fixed by a LOT of PVA glue.....damn I love you PVA glue .His metallic legs were bended and have a new shape of fists and palm prints on them...some water colour and it'll look as though me made them on purpose.All in all he wasn't as bad as he seems.....wrong.As Murphy's Law put it..the carnage ..um...the Show must go on.  
  
"Final AttacK !!" shouted the two Martial Artist.  
  
"CHOU HODOUKEN : SHIN RYUU HOKODAN !!"  
  
"CHOU MOKOU TAKABISHA BEAM !!"  
  
All Vodka could do was stood there and curse his luck.....damn you Gin...  
  
As the two emotional Ki attacks hamburgered him in between (A/N : I know it's suppose to be sandwitched in between but I love Burgers so I couldn't help it ) Vodka couldn't help to shout out his favourite villian's catch phrase..."CURSE YOU BUZZ LIGHT YEAR !!!" and the blast swallowed him up.Max almost face faulted Who the hell is writing this anyway?  
  
Elsewhere on Planet Z....  
  
"ACCHHOOO !! " a certain purple evil robot was having the grand daddy of sneezes.  
  
After the final attacks Max and Ranma slumped to their knees in exhaustion.Haku was still carrying the body of Zabusa but had stopped crying.Max and Ranma walked slowly to her trying to comford her.  
  
"He died saving you.It's his wish to do that." said Max.  
  
"He did the most honourable thing by sacrificing his life for you.He wanted you to live on." said RAnma as he patted Haku on her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Max-san ,Ranma-san.I will follow what Zabusa-sama said to live on.I...can I stay with you two?" asked Haku.  
  
"Sure,the proff wouldn't mind I think.By the way,we need to burn Zabusa's body so that they would never ever clone him again." said Max.  
  
"I understand." said Haku and she put Zabusa's body on the road while giving him a last look.  
  
Max and Ranma used their last Ki reserves to fire two big balls of fire at the body.What was left of the Mist ninja was a batch of ashes and his sword Kubikiri.Sirens from Police cars were heard accross a few blocks away so they quickly gathered the ashes into a jar which Ranma took out from subspace and headed back to Beika street.  
  
"What the hell do you think you two were doing !!" shouted Conan as Max and Ranma arrived home.They were covered with scorch marks,cuts and dirt.Ranma was wearing Max's wind bloacker because Haku felt better now.Max just went to the bath room and took a shower.Ranam slumped down at the sofa and he started to snore.Haku told them what happened and the location of the HQ and the death of Vodka.Conan immediately phoned the Police and his father about the incident while Haibara help to bandage Ranma.Proffessor Agasa gave drinks and some cakes to Ranma who woke up at the smell of hot cocoa.  
  
After Max came out Ranma went straight to the bathroom.Haku can stay in the second guest room beside Max and Ranma's.Haku went to take a shower after Ranma came out,she took a towel from Haibara and thanked them for the hospitality.  
  
"Hey Conan,what do you think of it?" asked Max.  
  
"I will call the police and notify them about this.Haku will be taken to custody because of all the people she killed." said Conan and he continued,"I'm sorry Max-san but even though you destroyed that lab,the BO is still out there.I can't risk it."  
  
"Conan,I'm disappointed in you." said Proffessor Agasa."She just looses the only thing that's as close to her as a family and you just want to send her to jail?"  
  
"I...." Conan sighed "I'm sorry,I guess I'm just mad at the fact that The BO is still out there."  
  
"Don't worry Conan-kun.I'm sure they won't start anything rash this time since the lost of one of their main company.Just chill out."said Max.  
  
"I really wished that I can have you're happy go lucky aura with me Max-san." said Conan.  
  
"Yo,anything else to eat? I'm starvin here." shouted Ranma from the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry Ranma-kun, I just remembered we're currently out of food." said Agasa .  
  
"Don't worry,I got it covered." said Max he went to the kitchen with Ranma.After that a nice aroma filled the dining room.Max and Ranma took out the mushrooms they picked from the mountains and made a variety of meals from them.  
  
"Wow, I never thought you could cook Max." mocked Ranma.  
  
"Huh? I'm the one who should be supprised that you didn't turn into Ranko to cook." said Max.  
  
"Haha very funny."  
  
Haku came out wearing a sky blue turtle neck tank top.It was Conan's when he is Shinichi so it was a little bit bigger.Then she wore a Khaki shorts that covers up until her knees again.Her hair was left flowing along her back,it was shining as the light reflected off her black silky surface.In short,she was stunningly gorgeous.While not as shapely as Shampoo or as cheery as Ukyo,Haku gave off a kind of aura that screams peacefullness ,calm and pure that would made even Kasumi's proud.But unlike Kasumi's obliviousness to the outside world,Haku shows that she was aware of her surroundings and was very perspective.Max blushed a bright red while Ranma's eyes boogled out as he mumured "Kawaii..",Conan took off his glasses and pretended to wipe them and hide his slight blush.Haku gave a small smile and her face redden a little when she heard Ranma's not so loud comment.Agasa coughed a little to ease the awkwarded sillence in the room as Haibara just shook her head and mumured something on the lines of boys will be boys.  
  
After the meal they went to bed and tried to get ready for the challenges of tomorrow.  
  
The next day Agasa tried to enrole Haku in Teitan High as a transfer student from Kyoto.They spent the morning sparring and exchanging skills or techniques.Ran came over to pick up Conan and was introduced to Max,Ranma and Haku by Conan.Haku's last name was Momochi as she wanted to remember Zabusa and since he admitted that she was loved as a daughter so she used his last name.When Ran found out about Haku's lack of clothes to wear she promptly dragged Haku out to the mall to get some 'decent' clothes that fits.  
  
They arrived at the womens department and Ran choose the clothes for Haku to wear and made her test them in the dressing room.Ran was shocked to find out that Haku didn't have any bra's on her and she only wore a boxer besides a panty.So Haku was dragged to the next section which all the men avoided.  
  
Max and Ranma was both speachless when Haku and Ran found them at the arcade.Ran and Haku was surrounded by boys off all ages asking them their number or likes or dislikes and asking are they seing anyone.Max let out a whistle as he saw at what Haku was wearing.  
  
Haku wore her hair like yesterday,down at her back swaying everytime she turned her head to refuse another request from a boy.She wore a navy blue turtle neck sleeveless sweater that holds her figure tightly showing of her nice lean frame and her ample um.....chest.Her skin was white and soft looking which reminded Max of Snow White.She no longer wear her Khaki shorts instead she was wearing a deep blue pair of jeans and a sports shoe.Ran quickly spotted the two boys and called to them.Some guys left when they saw that the two girls were taken but some still stood there and made challenging sound to mock them and tried to look intimidating.  
  
When they where leaving a voice called out to them from behind."Hey wait up you two."  
  
They turned arround to meet a group of boys that reminded Max of the people from Grease.Ranma smirked and cracked his knuckles preparing for a quick punch up.Max sighed and he grinned at the leader who inreturn glared at them.  
  
"Hand us the chicks and you can be free from any pain we could think of to do to you." said the leader.  
  
"Hhmm....then I won't expect much from you." said Ranma.  
  
"Well who's gonna go first?" said Max.  
  
The group was shocked at first but laughed loudly at hearing that.  
  
"You two punks think that you can deffeat all eight of us? You must be crazy." said one of them.  
  
Without any warning Haku appeared infront of the leader and made a twisting motion to his arms and a hit to his head then throw him over the shoulder.Max and Ranma saw the que and started their own batch of attacks.Ran also joined in the fight and punched one guy in the stomach causing him to bend over covering in agony.Shouts and cries of pain could be heard at the center of the arcade,people just avoided the place since the group always starts the fight but stayed behind to watch the carnage.Most were cheering for Max and his friends because that group bullied and terrorized the players there.  
  
A boy was abruptly halted in his attack as a spinning backfist slammed into his face, followed by an elbow to the gut and then an uppercut to the chin from Max.  
  
Another one received three, fast jabs to the chest, followed by a reverse-spin kick to the temple by Ranma.  
  
Haku made a double spin kick, followed by an elbow to another boy's chest, then a one-two combination to the face.  
  
Ran was making four rapid, short kicks to the chest of an unlucky boy, followed by a double slap to the face.  
  
By now, the gangsters had a pretty good idea what a punching bag felt like as they received three roundhouse kicks, a few head butts, and three hard straights to the nose.  
  
The audiences winced as Haku gave the leader a knee to his groin , three airplane spins and an upper cut to his chin.He was sent flying bodily to the crowd.Some one took the opportunaty to kick him again.  
  
After a few minutes which seems like hours to the eight boys,Max and his friends left the arcade leaving behind a crowd of former victims of the gang cheering for them.  
  
A dark figure in the shadows was siting infront of five otherfigures accross the room.He was Gin.The BO was not pleased with the out come of their lab and trouble shooter.  
  
"I swear that I shall kill those two that destroyed the place.Just give me one more chance." said Gin,fear was clearly visible in his voice.  
  
"You'd better or it'll be your last.Now get out." boomed the voice.  
  
"Yes sir." said Gin.  
  
TBC......  
  
Author's Note :  
  
Another long chapter from yours truely.   
  
I need to break up the fall of the BO chap coz it's too long.  
  
I like Haku in the manga and I think that he shouldn't die like that so I made up this theory of cloning.Yeah maybe I'll be paired with her I don't know....but please review !! 


	8. The Fall Of The BO part 2

A Dragon From Above  
  
Chapter 7 : The Fall of The B.O. part 2  
  
Disclaimer : Ok everything I use here in my fic are not mine except myself there satisfied?  
  
:Thoughts  
  
[ ] :Speaking in my own language  
  
{} :Chinese  
  
" ": Japanese (but you should know by now , ne?)  
  
: The Alpha and Omega aka Kami-sama  
  
(Warning This Chapter is Filled with mild voilence and cursing words..oh and don't forget to expect the blood and stuff you can find in any man's body flying arround.)  
  
-----------------  
  
While the four was heading for the exit of the mall a girl called Ran and they found out that she was Ran's friend Sonoko Suzuki.They chatted for a while and Ran left with Suzuki to buy some more clothes.Max and Ranma sweat dropped at that,what's with girls and shopping clothes anyway? For Max and Ranma it was strange because if the clothe fits and it's comfortable enough plus it have good movements it's as good as anything.Haku was also feeling awkward at the invitation,so she declined it and said she wanted to go home and train instead which made the two boys gave out a sigh of relief.  
  
"So what you and Ran-san bought?Here let me help ya." said Ranma and tried to help Haku carry the boxes for Haku.  
  
"Nothing much,just some bras, panties ,a few shirts and two pair of jeans.Ran-san wanted to get me a skirt but I don't want to wear them,instead I bought another pair of Khaki shorts." replied Haku as she handed Ranma her stuff.  
  
Ranma's face turned beed red as he quickly put away the boxes in his subspace.Max was using all his will power to try not to laugh his head off.  
  
The following days consist off trainning with Haku and her style of ninjutsu.Max pointed out that Chakra is basically Ki and the seals made by ninja's are only quick ways to perform ki attacks.They thought her about the basics of ki and breathing while she teaches them how to do the teleportation jutsu and other mist jutsus.  
  
Haku was a quick learner and she surprised them by shooting a ki blast the size of a basket ball while they sparred.Max suggest her to wear weighted vests like them.  
  
"What? You mean you two were wearing a weighted vest all this time?I never noticed." said Haku.  
  
"I wear weighted vest and shoes while Ranma wore wieghted braislets.That's why you never saw it when his clothes were destroyed." said Max.  
  
"Yup so you need to wear them but I suggest you wearing weighted shoes and wristbands instead because you'er a girl." blured Ranma but he quickly closed his mouth and prepared for a punch by Haku.He was surprised when Haku just nodded and wore the weights and laughed lightly at Ranma when he looked at her dumbly.Max was trying not to laugh out loud again but he failed and everyone was laughing together.  
  
The next day they started school,even though Max was 18 in his real years he tried to go to school too.Haku was in a body of a 15 year old so she was in junior high.Max and Ranma went to the same class as Ran Mouri.  
  
"Class I would like to introduce you to our new students from over-seas.Ranma Saotome from China and Ko Ko Naing from Malaysia."said the teacher.  
  
"Hello I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome Ryu School Of Anything Goes Martial Arts." said Ranma and he gave a bow.  
  
The female population was all looking at Ranma's lean muscles stary eyed.His cute face plus his deep blue eyes and his pig tail added character to him .The fact that he is a Martial Artist also helps making them feel safe with him.Yup ,deffinately prime boyfriend material.  
  
The male population just glared at him for getting so much attention from the girls.max rolled his eyes and step up to give his intro.  
  
"Hello I'm Ko Ko Naing but please call me Max.I'm also a Martial Artist but I'm self studied some of my techniques and I'm a yellow belt in TaeKwanDo." said Max and gave another bow.  
  
The female population turned to the next boy who also have lean muscles but abit shorter than Ranma.He have a mysterious aura and tried to hide it with hid cheerful smile.He seems the type that thinks first before taking action....though not primed meat but still is a potential boy friend.  
  
The boys didn't glare at Max since the girls didn't ogle him like the previous boy.The two boys infront gave them the image of Yin and Yang.One fast for the kill and one for strategy.No one knew that Ranma was infact a very bright boy but he seems to lack tact and have a serious case of FIM (Foot In Mouth) syndrome.Ranma was full with pride and confidence while Max's cheerful demeanor made them a sight to watch....and a powerful force to recon with.But nobody have to know about that right?  
  
Max sat next to Ranma in the middle of the class where Shinichi used to sit.The day started as the teacher asked them to open their text books.  
  
Haku on the other hand was getting a similar greeting but she was oggled by the male population instead of the female who were glaring daggers at her but she ignored those stares.  
  
The bell rang and everybody came out from their class room to find a spot to eat their launches.Ranma jumped out of the window while Max teleported under a tree.Haku arrived in time to eat with them.They talk about the things that happened today.Haku was glad as she recited all the new things she learned here and was very excited in school.Ranma just said it was boring and Max shrugged because he already knew what the teacher was talking about.The bell rang again to signal the end of recest.The three each dissapear in a cloud of only to reappear back at their seats waiting for the teacher to come.  
  
When they arrived home they found out that Conan will be leaving to an island of the mermaids because of a case with Ran's father.Conan told them to contact him whenever they intended to do something so that he could contact his dad.He also informed them that his father's friend from the FBI have founded several bases and suspects that are working or under the control of the BO and has caught most of them.What is left is only the capture of Gin and the figure behind the scenes.A certain lab located near Juuban was suspected for their HQ,Max and Ranma decided to go check up on it.  
  
Their training has changed since then.They would do 200 push ups and 200 hand stands plus a jog arround the whole district 5 times.That was for the dawn exercise.After that they would spar against each other.  
  
"Ice Lance No Justsu !!" a big lance of ice hovered above Haku and it went straight to Ranma who leaped away just in time.  
  
"Raging Flame !" the fire ring flew to Haku but she made a seal and a mirror appeared from the air and protected her from the fires.  
  
"Big Ice Lance no Jutsu !" a gaint Ice lance ten times bigger was hovering above Haku,she lifted her hands toward it and made a throwing movement and the Ice lance charged at Ranma.Upon seing this Ranma prepared to dodge it but then Haku yelled "Arora Flash no Jutsu !" the gaint ice lance broke appart to form hundreds and hundreds of ice needles and they headed toward the now panicking Ranma.The light from the rising sun reflected through the ice lance and created an illusion which shines brightly like the colours of the rainbow.It was a beautiful sight to see before you die.  
  
"Doton : Genbuu Earth Shield." Ranma finally said through clenched teeth.The ground surrounding Ranma gathered up and covered him with earth and formed a dome like shell of a turtle thus protecting him from the ice needles.The needles tried to break through the dome but it was useless.  
  
Haku tried to do another hand seal but was shocked when the ground underneath her exploded and she was thrown back but she turned to land safely unharmed.Then Ranma came out of the earth shell speeding towards Haku with his hands cocked back ready to go for a knockout.But he was stopped by another mirror from Haku and smashed face first to it and cracks appeared on the mirror.  
  
"Wow Ranma,I never knew your head was that hard." joked Max from the side lines.  
  
"Shut...Up...Max...." said Ranma while steadying himself."I'll smash through your mirrors Haku. Rai Sen Ken !"   
  
They went on for a few minutes until Haku called for a rest.Ranma agreed and went to take a shower leaving Haku and Max together in the back yard.Max handed Haku a towel and a drink of water which she quickly drank it down her thirsty throat,she was having fun from all of these sparring workouts and she also began to make up her own techniques like Max and Ranma.Her mirrors were harder,thicker and they could be made even faster.She filled them with Ki and she could use them as shield for defense and also offense.Ranma taught her the 'Soul Of Ice' method and she ingrained it into some of her water based attacks to make the deadly techniques even more deadly.  
  
Her 'Water Dragon no Jutsu' has evolved as Max said to the ' Ice Dragon no Jutsu ' which is more powerful when it make contact.The 'Water Explosion no Jutsu' was feared by Ranma and Max because in full blast she could take down a double story house.In short she was living happily as Zabusa wanted her to live.....  
  
Ranma unsealed his two of his father's techniques the Yamisenken and the Umisenken.  
  
The Yamasenken which is the 'Thousand Mountain Fist' is a brutal and forceful attack which excel in frontal assults.It is based by looking at a human body as a house while breaking in to it.Yes it is a technique for Robbers who broke into houses.  
  
Max's Special Encyclopedia For Techniques:The Yamasenken and The Umisenken.  
  
------------------------  
  
The Techniques of the Yamasenken is as follows:  
  
(As usual I translated it from Chinese.)  
  
The Poison Snake Piercing Hole-The hands covered with ki on the finger tips would the thrusted through the opponents heart or any vital points.This is something like Kakashi's Chidori only it uses less Ki and the ki on the finger tips never evapporate like the Chidori.  
  
Big Bear Hug- A crushing hug that breakes the spinnal cord of the opponents.  
  
Tiger Indoor Blast- This is a trick mainly for surprising the opponent.The user makes a loud sound or a distraction to distract the enemy.While the enemy is distracted,the user will send his hands outwards to disable the opponents defenses and give a strong ki filled kick through the ribs,chest or the head,breaking the bones in his body causing heavy damages.  
  
Gold Rope Of No Escape/Death-This technique ties the enemy up very fast to stop their movements.It can be used to suffocate the enemy.  
  
Special technique: Demon God Vacuum Slash - This is the most powerful of all the Yamasenken,The user compresses the air and rip appart the air currants which causes a razor sharp blade of vacuum that cuts through anything in it's path.  
  
Second Special Technique : Demon God Storm - This the same as the vacuum slash only this one releases more vacuum blades and the vacuum blades can be controlled by the user the either made a defense circle arround the user or attack the surrounding enemies.  
  
The Umisenken which is the 'Thousand Sea Fist' on the other hand was another theory.It's advantages are stealthy and quick paced punches that attacks the enemies vital pionts from behind their back.It is like a thief coming in a house from the back door and sillently steal all the valueble stuffs.This technique needs the user to keep calm and thus erasing the ki signiture of the user making him invisible to the naked eye.With the combination of the Soul Of Ice this technique could even walk through a building filled with heat seeking lasers or cammeras without being detected.The Umisenken is the counter of the Yamasenken.  
  
The Techniques of the Umisenken is as follows:  
  
White Snake Thrusting Fist- This is not a fist technique but a finger strike...no make it hundreads of fingers filled with ki attacking from behind the opponent aimmed at their vital parts,shiatsu/tenketsu points.  
  
Milky Way Disguise/Death- This skill hides not only the user but also other personel that the user needs to rescue or things that he intended to steal by using a clothe.This can be converted to an attack by suffocating the enemy.  
  
Floor Sweep/Cutter - A normal hand sweep that cuts the opponents leg or hand tendons,making it useless.This can also be use to cut the opponents muscles or vains,but one must be knowlagible enough to recognise the points to cut.  
  
Special Technique : Demon Sea Bag - This technique is used to counter any ki attacks.The user gathers up any heavy or hard objects into his Milky Way Clothe and running arround the opponent while softening the earth surrounding him.When the opponent uses a big ki attack, the user jumps up and blocks it with the bag thus creating a huge vacuum in the atmosphere and the softened earth will fill in the vacuum so it totally swallows up the enemy in a gait mold of rocks and hard earth.Besides that,the technique could steal the enemies Ki and return the attack.  
  
End  
  
"Max-san..can I ask you a question?" asked Haku.  
  
"You already have so...yeah." replied Max jokingly.  
  
"That's not what I meant." said Haku.  
  
"Yeah,I know so...what you wanna ask?"  
  
"What will happen to me..after we destroyed the BO?"   
  
"Hmm...I dunno.It would be boring huh?I know we could go to the Hidden Villages.I want to learn more jutsus and I know Ranma would like that too.I also want to meet Naruto."  
  
"Yes we can...I'm glad that you two could come with me." said Haku smiling at Max but then asked suddenly,"Max-san...what do you thinkof me?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not the original Haku yet...."  
  
"Don't worry about that, the good thing is that you are who you are and that makes you special."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Listen,God makes every human being different.There isn't anyone 100% a like no matter what even though if they are twins or ...clones.You are different than the original Haku,besides the gender thing you are still different.You are more skilled and open minded now."  
  
Haku thought over what Max said and gave him a bright smile " Thank you Max-san.You and Ranma-san had helped me a great deal.I will never forget you ywo.Both of you are now my special person." said Haku.  
  
"Oh and one more thing Haku,don't call us 'san',just Max will be enough."  
  
"Ok Max-kun." said Haku as she went into the house leaving a facefaulted Max on the ground.  
  
Did she just joked? thought Max.  
  
At The Kami-plane (How Long Have We Visited?)  
  
"HHmm....so they're going to Juuban eh? This will be complicated when Setsuna finds out.I guess I'll hide their presents first." said Loki The God Of Mischief. "Then after that, ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE BWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!"  
  
(A/N: Ok...let's not go near him again...)  
  
Max and gang were seen standing under a gaint tree in the mountains.  
  
"So Haku,what are we gonna do this time?" asked Ranma.  
  
"We climb trees." Haku simply said, clearly oblivious to the fact that Ranma just slammed his face on the ground.Max looked a little amused.  
  
"What? Climb trees? What's that gotta do with anything?" asked Ranma again,dusting the dirt on him.  
  
"We will not be using hands but we'll be using our feet.Since it's chakra control and physical exercise I will join you." said Haku and she calmly walked up the tree.Ranma was looking wide eyed by the sight.  
  
"Whoa it's like Spiderman.Besides the red spandex." said Ranma.  
  
"Ok now you two try it.Just gather chakra by your feet and focus it on the tree trunk.Then walk up.Running is another way of doing it but I feel it's a waste of enegy,just try walking first then only you run.After that we will concerntrate on various parts of our body to cling on the surfaces of other things." said Haku already half way up.  
  
The rest of the afternoon were spent tree climbing,falling down from hights that could kill a person ten times over and more climbing....oh did I mention the bruises?  
  
"I did it!! Yatta !!" cried Ranma as he stood on a slunting tree trunk hanging himself upside down.  
  
"Yeah,yeah you and me both." said Max who was also clinging on a tree trunk but with his back clinging on it instead of using his feet.  
  
Haku was training on her hands on top of another tree.They worked until they could no longer stand on their own...well atleast Haku have stopped when she go and prepare the dinner they'll be having since it's getting dark.They camped out in the mountains for the weekends to train and sparred in the week days.Weights were added every two days appart until there wasn't any place to put them so Max suggested them to fill the vest with ki since Ki can be compressed and weighted by the users desire.The water exercise went smoothly.Haku's method is that the user pushed the excact amount of Chakra/Ki into the surface of water to made them stand on water.Max pointed out that there was a fatal flaw on that technique.  
  
"The method you use is to make the surface of the water to become a repulsive field by making yourself afloat.My way is different because I use Ki to lighten up my wieght,it's called Qing Gong." said Max.  
  
"I don't understand." said Ranko.Ranma fell into the lake and turned into Ranko which startled Haku,after some explaination she never seems to mind the curse.  
  
"It's simple,Haku's way turns the water to a positive magnet while her ki in her feet makes her feet also a positive magnet.The two same polarity will make her afloat.If I alter the polarity of the water then she'll fall of.My way makes is alot harder but no fatal flaw like that." said Max.  
  
"Hmm...that's new.So if we change the polarity of the water when fighting on water the enemy will surely fall off.Interesting." said Haku as she too walk on the water by using Max's way.  
  
Ranma explained the method of bringing in Ki from the surrounding and they start of their sparring match on the water surface.The result consist on one wet red head , one wet Max and a slightly wet Haku.  
  
"I knew water trainning isn't a good idea." said Ranko as she pours a cup of hot water on her head from her thermos and turned back to Ranma as he heated up his clothes to make them dry.Max just mumbled something on the lines of double teaming.And Haku was smiling at the two,amused as how those two manage to be so powerful.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Screw Upper : Water Cyclone." shouted Max as a huge cyclone of water headed straight at Ranma who turned into Ranko when it hit him.  
  
"Oh man !! I was setting a record.Suiton : Sui Ryu Shoten Ha !!" cried Ranko as a gaint wave of water shaped like a dragon charged at Max.  
  
"ICE BEAM!" shouted Max and he fired a white beam of ki at the raging waters and turned the water into a beautiful sculpture of ice."Hah,how'd ya like that? Huh? Yahhh.." before Max could finish his sentence another wave of water slammed him from behind into the frozen dragon.Max opened his eye and it revealed Haku with another handseal...she chanted "Waterfall Explosion no Jutsu." and a vertical version of the Water Cyclone was formed to smash him through the Ice Dragon which broke into many pieces.  
  
End Of Flash Back  
  
Days have passed and come the day of finally exploring the Juuban laboratory.They choose to go at night and it suited them because it would mean less chance of people seing them.They arrived by a puff of smoke from the teleporting jutsu Haku taught them.  
  
"Smoky Puff Express.It's the only way to travel." said Max happily.Ranma grinned and Haku smiled at the remark.  
  
"Let's get this ball rolling." said Ranma as they said together "Umisenken." and vanished from sight.  
  
They went in from the front gate but stopped when they reach the glass door.Apparently it's an automated door and it only opens when a person walks near it.It would seem strange if it opened without anyone near it so they decided to wait for someone to walk through.About 5 minutes passed and Max couldn't wait any longer so he threw a rock at the mirror and the guard walks out to check it.And that made an opening for the trio to enter the building un-noticed.  
  
"Why didn't you do that earlier?" asked Ranma.Max shrugged and simply said "I wanted a more dramatic entrance?"which earned him the sound of sillence........with a sweat drop from Ranma and Haku as they followed Max through various corridors.  
  
They passed through another wave of iron doors and cameras and occationally some laser sensors until they came to a dead end.  
  
"Um...Max, you sure you know where you're heading?' asked Ranma.  
  
"No.I just though if I was lucky enough I could find my way through all this.I'm usually lucky you know.." said Max while he looked back and forth Ranma and Haku.Max sweat dropped at the glares he was given and said." What? " Ranma almost punched him through the wall if it wasn't for a noise distracted him.The noise was coming from within the walls that Max was leaning on, Max gave a few knocks on them and found out that they were hollow.  
  
"See,what I told ya.I'm damn lucky.Now the thing is to get inside and find that damn Gin and kick his butt." said Max while rubbing his chin clearly ignoring Ranma's fist just a few inches ahead of him.Haku just sighed,her teamates were good friends but sometimes they seemed to be at each others throats for no reason....but it doesn't mean that she doesn't like them.She never had this kind of feeling when she was with Zabusa.  
  
A 'Sweessh' was heard and the wall released a column of smoke and lifted itself to reveal a secrete passage."Now why I'm not surprise?" said Max to himself and walked towards the passage.Ranma and Haku gave themselves another sigh and followed behind Max careful not to let down their guard like Max.Little did they know that Max was as alert as a deer walking by a pack of wolfs,his steps was light and left no trace or sound as he walked through the passage.Ranma and Haku noticed this and followed him,every trace of doubt for Max was quickly forgoten.  
  
They walked along the passage until they reach a metallic door."So....how are we supposed to get in without being noticed?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Yamasenken Special Technique." said Max and everyone let loose with a couple off vacuum blades which cut through the metal door sillently.Before the door fell to cause a clanging sound Ranma caught it and put it a side.They walk through the door and found a room filled with red heat seeking lasers and motion detectors.  
  
"Wow,this reminds me of Mission Impossible." said Max.Ranma gave him a puzzled look but shrugged away the thought since Max always comes up with stuff like that often.They made the Soul Of Ice and teleported to the other side of the room.Max opened the door to reveal a room filled with people in white and alot of strange mechines.Tubes filled with strange coloured liquids and bubbles are seen along the walls.  
  
"Looks like we hit the Jack Pot." whispered Max to his friends who gave him a nod.They quickly found out a group of people wearing black clothes on top of the stairs talking amongst themselves.Max recognised Gin by his long blond hair and he saw another character which he remembered as Vermouth.She was a girl with blond hair too and ws at her twenties.Beautiful yes,but deadly too.  
  
So...they're all here.Gotta call Conan first. They teleported out side the building and Max called Conan to inform him about they're discovery.  
  
"Conan,this is Max.We found out what seemed like another lab of the BO and it also seemed like that the whole gang is here as well.I'm planing a quick raid." said Max from his DB (Detective Boys) communicator.  
  
"Good job Max-san.Don't act yet,we need to have a plan first.I'm calling my dad now." replied Conan.  
  
"We have a plan." Ranma said.  
  
"Really? Let's hear it then." asked Conan.  
  
"We bust in,destroy everything and kick them asses.After that we trash the whole place and blast them Sky High." said Ranma and Max enthusiastically.Haku just shook her head lightly but complied because she was also eager to test out her techniques.She have formed a new technique that gathers water molecules from the air or surrounding environment.This helped her water based jutsus perfectly and she don't need to constantly rely on water sources.She can also convert some of her ki into water as Max and Ranma convert their's into fire or electric.  
  
"ARE YOU TWO INSANE??? THAT IS THE MOST UNREALISTIC AND IMPOSSIBLE PLAN IN THE WORLD !! HOW CAN THREE OF YOU DEFFEAT A GROUP OF GROWN UPS? I know that you guys are Martial Artists but I don't think that it's wise to do this.It's plainly...hello? Hello? Max? Ranma? Don't tell me that...SHIT !!" cursed Conan and he quickly dailed his father's cell phone."When they come back....Ohh I'm so going to kill them." said Conan.Haibara just shook her head and went to bed.  
  
"Um...Max-san,are we really going to er...do what you just said?" asked Haku.  
  
"Nah.." said Max.Haku sighed in relief,looks like Max wasn't so wierd.  
  
"We are going to it ten times worser." said Max as he powered up his battle aura,Ranma followed suit while Haku stared at her two friends like they have growned another head.  
  
Max notice this and turned his head "What?" and that folks was Haku's first official facefault that will go down in Anime and Fanfiction History.God I wish I have my digital Camcorder with me thought Max.  
  
Yup, her teamates were weird AND crazy.  
  
They teleported back to the secrete lab to find out that Gin was tied on a large metalic table like those horror movies.  
  
"Hmm...looks like they're gonna do something to that Gin guy." said Ranma and he looked at Max to see his reaction.As usual Max made his weird comment on how this looks like the scene from Frankenstine.  
  
Back at the table,Gin was struggling furiously and tugging hard at the leather ropes and restrains hoping to get himself free from his fate.  
  
"So Gin,any last request?" asked a black shirted man standing on top of the stairs.  
  
"Please,just give me another chance." pleaded Gin.  
  
"Let me think....NO.I gave you your so called last chance and look what happened? The door was broked and no one even noticed it.Anyone who did that must've informed the Police by now.But we will be ready for I have the perfect weapon that could stand a Battalion of Tanks." chuckled the figure.  
  
"FUCK YOU !! BECAUSE OF YOUR IDIOTIC SHCEME I HAVE LOST ONE OF MY BEST FRIEND AND MY LIFE!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU BASTARD !!" screamed Gin glaring at the figure.If looks could kill this guy would have been dead seconds ago.  
  
"Enough of this.Doctor,you may begin." said the figure.The doctor pulled a switch before Max could stop him for he knows what will happen if they didn't stop it.But it was too late,as soon as the doctor pulled the switch the liquids in the tubes changed colours and the lights went on and off.The plugs on Gins body sent waves and waves of radio active fluids and electricity into his body causing him to scream in agony.His yells made Haku covered her ears even though she have seen and heard yells like these from her ninja trainning with Zabusa when he is torturing other spys.This was ten times worser...no..even worser.Ranma winced and kept reminding himself not to eat too much food before goin on any mission next time.Max was thinking of any possible ways of getting out of this because he knew that Gin will become some horrible being like Vodka.Watching all those late night horrer movies did help alot in these situation as he aimed a ki blast at the power generator...at least he think that it is a power generator.A golden flash caught the eyes of the leader figure and then a loud boom was all he remembered after the whole building blacked out.  
  
Well I'll be,I gotta be sure to thank my lucky stars when I get out of here. thought Max.The backup power supply kicked in showing everybody on the ground some uncouncious from the huge explosion and some bearly standing.Others were lying on the ground or covering themselves with anything solid they could take their hands on.  
  
A low growl could be heard and everyone looked at the source.What they saw will surely be the topic of their nightmare for weeks to come...if they ever leave here alive.  
  
It was coming from Gin on the table.He was covered with what seemed like scales from a snake.His eyes were slited and blood red.His tongue was like a lizard's while dripping with what Max asume it was..... accid.His back was covered with spikes and his hair was no longer yellow but black in colour.His body was a few times bigger but much leaner than Vodka when he mutated.Max could see his muscles and they looked solid and hard.Gin's claws were razor sharp like his teeth.He seems to grow a snout instead of a face like a human and his legs were curved like an animals with sharp toe nails which screamed 'Don't mess with me,I'm sharp '. It was surely a sight to behold when he gave of a blood curling roar.Picture The Lizard from Spiderman...only this one is much more bigger,faster and deadlier...ok let's just say that this one could chew Lizard up and spit him out.His tail was as scaly and loaded with spikes on top of them and he was swaying them about,knocking everything insight.  
  
"Holy hell....Hollywood's surely gonna pay big bucks for this kind of show.Not to mention Universal Studios.Plus Spidy will get his but kicked if he faces him." said Max.  
  
Ranma was too shocked to say anything and readied for anything.Haku took out her throwing needles and filled them with ki.  
  
Everyone screamed and ran out of the passage way Max and his friends jumped up the ceiling to cling on it.They waited for everyone to go out.Gin search for the black clothed figure and he spotted him.He jumped infront of his former boss only to be shot at by the boss's body guards.The bullets bounced off his scaly skin and he spits out two blobs of accids at them.The body guards fell on the ground curling themselves until they no longer can feel any thing....they died.(Duh)  
  
Vermouth was scared but she didn't show it,she was a famous actress after all.She walked up to Gin and said to him fearlessly," So how do you like your new and improve body? We made you a force not to recon with and this is the way you repay us?"  
  
Stupid answer girl.Rule number on how to not get yourself killed by an angry mutated lizard monster who thirst for revenge: Do not provoke the monster when he is on the edge of ripping you appart and still wants him to be under your command.thought Max.  
  
Gin laughed a spine freezing laughter and thrusted his fingers into Vermouth's body.Blood splattered all over her clothes and his hands.Vermouth was stunned and she gave of a gasp of pain.Gin threw her body down the stairs and he licked the blood form his figers.Vermouth gave a spasm and died on the spot.The hole infront of her body filled with blood as her internal organs where leaking out.  
  
Ranma really wished he haven't eaten those three extra bowls of ramen.Haku closed her eyes and tried not to look down from her possition.Even Max's calm face was turning green at the sight.  
  
The so called Boss of the Bo was shocked beyond his years and took out a gun to shot Gin in the chest.As usual the bullets didn't have any effect on Gin.Gin used his hands to hold him in a dead grip,while licking his former boss's face.He then crushed his bones slowly.....his boss was screaming in pain as his ribs puncured through his chest.His eyes bulged out of his sockets and he died drowning from the blood that was filling his mouth and lungs....but the blood leaked out of his lungs because they were puncured by his rib bones.His death made Vermouth's seemed like a small paper cut.After that Gin threw his boss's corpse down with Vermouths and the force was so hard the two bodies crashed together in a huge pile of blood and gory.(Eww....there goes my lunch)  
  
After pulling out the spines from another Bo agent and crushing the head of another,Gin let off another scream filled with anger and dispair.  
  
"Well serves them right but didn't you ever heard of the term OVER KILL?" said a voice to Gin.  
  
Gin let off an unhumanly voice "Who's there?"  
  
"So you still have a bit of brains in you." replied the voice.Gin looked up and saw three teenagers hanging upside down from the ceiling.One was wearing a red webby mask,the other with a pig tail and another with a tied bun on her head....  
  
"Um..Max,why are you wearing that?" asked Ranma.  
  
"So that no one would recognise me.You two should follow suit." said Max.Haku put on her Anbu mask while Ranma made a mask like Max with his henge jutsu Haku taught him.Max was wearing a red and blue spandex with web marking on him,he looked just like."Who are you ?" asked Gin."I'm your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman and I'm gonna kick your butt." yup...he looks just like Spiderman.  
  
"I'm the Wild Horse from the School Of I'm Gonna Be Your Worse Nighmare Come True." said Ranma.Haku just readied her needles and said"I am Oni Mizu,The Demoness Of The Mist."  
  
"Yeah,and guess what,you're gonna FAIL !! Hodouken !" shouted Max as the ball of ki slammed at Gin's chest sending his huge body towards the wall.  
  
TBC.  
  
I know......a cliffy.....heh.R&R please. 


	9. The Fall Of The BO part 3

A Dragon From Above  
  
Chapter 8a : The Fall Of The B.O. part 3  
  
(A/N :Here's another version of chapter 8. I like this one better.)  
  
Disclaimer : I don't know why we need to do this since no one look at   
  
this.....but here goes anyway.All the stuff here belongs to their own creaters   
  
except me....MAX.  
  
" ": Speech.  
  
: Thoughts  
  
-----------------  
  
Max and his friends gave everything they got at the lizard monster but it   
  
shrugged them all of like it was just some minor itch.  
  
"Fuck, fire and lightning doesn't do much damage." said Max while dodging a ball   
  
of accid from Gin.  
  
"The only thing hurting him is our Ki attacks and we're running low on them."   
  
said Ranma then he let loose with a Ki blast which knocked Gin back towards the   
  
wall.The wall cracked from the force behing the blast.  
  
"Haku, use accids instead of water." said Max and he threw a rock at the tubes   
  
filled with strange liquids which Max assume it was accid and not some power   
  
boost for the angry monster.  
  
Haku gave him a nod and begin a series of hand seals.  
  
"Suiton : Water Dragon No Jutsu !!" shouted Haku.The accids gathered up and   
  
formed a gaint dragon that hovers above Haku's head.She made a gesture towards   
  
Gin and the accid dragon charged at Gin who was momentary stunned by Ranma's ki   
  
blast.  
  
A loud blood curling scream filled the hall way as Gin's skin was burned by the   
  
large amount of highly concentraited accid.His skin was starting to melt and the   
  
faul smell of burnt rubber and rotten eggs was all the trio could smell coming   
  
from Gin.   
  
"My poor nose !! " scraemed Ranma because he was the nearest to the melting   
  
monster.  
  
"Hell it's much worse than Akane's cooking." said Max.  
  
Haku just stood there,thanking her lucky stars that her Anbu mask was on her   
  
face and it kinda shielded her from the smell...well...almost.  
  
Ranma couldn't stand it anymore and he used his final attack.  
  
"Chou Mokou Takabisha Beam !!"   
  
The blue coloured Ki beam send Gin out of the building to the steets.  
  
Gin's large body knocked over a water hydrant and the water from it washed away   
  
the accids from his body.The skin on his body syarted to heal albiet slowly.  
  
The trio come out of the lab only to find Gin headed towards the Juuban Shopping   
  
Mall.  
  
"Aww man....this is not what I had in mind." said Max as they chased Gin.  
  
Sally was a good girl....well she have good grades and nice loyal friends at   
  
school.Her parents were proud of her except they didn't know her dark little   
  
secrete.Sally was a mall thief.Yup she tends to steal small items at the mall.At   
  
first she only took hair clips or pens,but today she thought it would be a good   
  
challenge to get her hands on a few blue tank tops.She hid herself at a dressing   
  
closet and hid them inside her clothes.Suddenly there was a knocking sound on   
  
the door.  
  
"Alright I'll be out in just a minute." said Sally as she quickly put on her   
  
stolen items.The banging was louder and faster this times.  
  
"I said I'll be out in just a minute...bitch." said Sally while hurrying up,she   
  
was tensed as the banging kept on coming.Finally she opened her door only to   
  
come face to face before a gaint green scaly lizard monster.She did what normal   
  
teenagers her age would do if they saw a monster that was licking it's tougue   
  
and drooling on the floor...she screamed.  
  
Gin took the frightened girl in his hands and ran.  
  
"Okay,if I were a huge ugly lizard freak in a mall, were would I go?" asked   
  
Max.They took off their disguises and was currently searching for Gin in the   
  
Mall.Everyone was shopping happily and didn't any sign of being terrorised.  
  
"I know, the food stall." said Ranma.  
  
"I said the monster not you Ranma." said Max.  
  
"I know,but I still say the food stall.He must be hungry after all that." said   
  
Ranma.  
  
"How about the women's department?" asked Haku.Her teamates looked at her like   
  
she have grown another head and burst out laughing.She gave them a slight frown   
  
but soon laughed at her own idea,why would a blood thirsty monster be there in   
  
the first place?   
  
Gin was upset,no he was mad.He thought he could eat this girl when he found her   
  
alone but she kept screaming so he left her there,who ever thought that young   
  
girls could slap that hard?  
  
"Okay, let's say that he IS at the food center, what food does lizard freaks   
  
eat?" asked Max.  
  
"I don't know....anything that tasted good?"   
  
Then a scream was heard followed by a bunch of yells coming from the women's   
  
department.Max and Ranma turned to look at Haku."Um...it was a hunch?"  
  
They ran towards the direction but then a shape of Gin was out lined at the   
  
wall.The trio walked through it an found out that it was a large hall way of   
  
small shopping complexes with a stage show.The stage was emtied and the   
  
decorations were destroyed.  
  
"Hmm...looks like lizard man was here alright" said Ranma.  
  
"Well done Sherlock with the obviousness arround us." said Max,RAnma glared at   
  
Max.  
  
"Stop it guys we need to find him before he hurts someone." said Haku.  
  
"Okay...how bout some callings?" said Max.  
  
"Callings?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Here Ginnie Ginnie Ginnie !! Over Here Boy !! Come Get Your Supper !!" shouted   
  
Max.  
  
Ranma and Haku knocked Max over the head."Looks like your 'calling didn't work."   
  
said Ranma.  
  
"Don't EVER DO THAT AGAIN !! " shouted Haku.  
  
"Sorry Haku,couldn't stand it.We need to lure him out here somehow."said Max,   
  
then he saw the microphone at the stage and he went and held it in his hands.  
  
"Yo what are you doing?" asked Ranma.  
  
"I know what I'm doing,besides I saw it on TV once.Check the cables." said Max   
  
as he tested the mics."Testing 1,2,3...okay hit it."  
  
Loud rock music filled the hall way as Max sang his song.  
  
"This ain't a song for the broken-hearted"  
  
"What the fuck?" shouted Ranma above the loud music.Haku covered her ears and   
  
jumped up the balcony,Ranma followed her.  
  
"No silent prayer for the faith-departed" continued Max.  
  
"Stand back Haku, I'm gonna kill him." said Ranma as he powered up his remaining   
  
Ki intent to send Max flying via Ki blast Express.  
  
"I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd"  
  
Haku hold up her hand at Ranma's face.  
  
"You're gonna hear my voice,"   
  
"No Ranma,I'll kill him myself." said Haku in a cold and scary voice.Ranma noded   
  
and backed down.  
  
"When I shout it out loud."  
  
Then a loud screech was heard through the hall way before Max could finish his   
  
chorus.They turned towards the voice and sweat dropped.Max grinned and   
  
continued.  
  
" It's my life  
  
It's now or never"  
  
"Oh great,he's still singing and lizard freak is coming...wait,he's coming? "   
  
said Ranma.  
  
"I ain't gonna live forever"  
  
"Yup,keep singing Max,we'll hold him off." cried Haku.  
  
Max gave them a nod and continued   
  
"I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)"  
  
The roar was getting louder by the minute as Max sang his song.Ranma was trying   
  
his best not to kill Max with his ki blast while Haku kept a firm lookout for   
  
any sign of Gin.  
  
" My heart is like an open highway, Like Frankie said I did it my way"  
  
Gin appeared and he headed towards Max on stage. "STOP THAT NOISE !! "  
  
Max ignored him and keep on singing "I just wanna live while I'm alive"  
  
"CHOU MOKOU TAKABISHA BEAM !!"  
  
"Secrete Jutsu :GAINT WATERFALL EXPLOSION !!"   
  
"IT'S .MY. LIFE !!"   
  
The Ki blast caught Gin off guard as the water cyclone hit him from behind   
  
knocking Gin uncouncious.Max took this opportunaty to finish his verse and make   
  
his attack.  
  
"CHOU HODOUKEN : SHIN RYU HOKOUDAN !!" the finall attack that sends Gin to his   
  
grave.  
  
After that , Max went up the stage and continued the song but he was tackled   
  
down by Ranma and Haku from both sides.  
  
"NO MORE !!! " screamed his two friends.  
  
After that they went back towards the Beika District.  
  
"Hey I just noticed something." said Ranma on the way.  
  
"What? You mean the fact that I knew what will happen before it ever happened ?"   
  
asked Max.  
  
"No,but it is strange."  
  
"Well is it the fact that we always use the same attack every time we kill a   
  
monster?" asked Max again.  
  
"No.But we do need to come up with something different though."  
  
"Or is it the fact that Haku could do some of her attacks without doing   
  
handseals but do them anyway?" said Max, Haku was thinking baout that comment.  
  
"No.But he's right ya' know,so Haku why do you do that anyway?"  
  
Haku shrugged " Reflex?"  
  
"So what did you noticed? " Max finally gave up.  
  
"I notice that we were wearing our weights when we were fighting that lizard guy   
  
and I didn't notice it until recently. Wouldn't it be cool if we took off our   
  
weights and found out how powerful we are? "  
  
Sillence was all he got for the rest of the journey back.  
  
"Conan,take these two mushroom as a go away gift." said Max while he handed the   
  
now 16 centremeters long mushroom he got from Cologne.  
  
"Huh? What for?"  
  
"It's a.......secrete plus you better take it in your room." said Max as he   
  
,Ranma and Haku left for the Hidden Villages.  
  
"I hate it when he do that."   
  
Later that day,news of the return teen detective filled the whole Tokyo.  
  
Max and his gang was walking through the trees,they were only a few weeks before   
  
they reached the entrence of the Hidden Villages.  
  
"Max-san , Ranma-san, can I ask you two a question? " asked Haku.  
  
"You already have." replied Max, while Ranma grinned.  
  
"That's not what I mean!!" shouted Haku which is rare so the two snapped and   
  
took full attention on her.The two boys knew not to piss off a member of the   
  
female species,especially since the current one have the strengh to kill ten men   
  
without breaking a sweat.Not that they weren't cappable of doing that,nope,they   
  
were scared because they would rather fight Ten Gins than feel the wrath of an   
  
angered Haku.  
  
"Just Joking !! SORRY !!" cried the two.  
  
Haku gigled at their reactions and continued.  
  
"I know,it's just fun doing that to you two." Max and Ranma facefaulted but   
  
listened to her anyway.  
  
"What do you two think about...me?" asked Haku in a serious tone.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ranma.  
  
"I'm a c..clone."  
  
"It doesn't matter who you are or what yuo are.All it matters is that we are   
  
best friends and we are together." said Max.His clear and fast reply brought a   
  
smile to Haku's worried face.  
  
"Yeah,everyone is different in a way.Even if you're a clone.Heck,the Haku before   
  
was a GUY for all Max told me and you're a girl.That makes you different.Not   
  
that you're weak or something." that last statement from Ranma earned him a   
  
punch to the gut by Max and Haku.  
  
"Anyway, what Ranma means is that don't worry about being a clone because you   
  
are special to us." said Max.  
  
"Yeah,we will do anything to help and protect you." Ranma replied after the   
  
combined punch.  
  
"Thank you both.That helped me alot.You two are also my precious person and I   
  
will do my best to help and protect you two." said Haku.  
  
A week passed and the arrived at the Village of the Mist first.Max sold his   
  
multi purpose whatch for a change of currency.Haku introduced them to a friend   
  
of Zabusa who was a black market ID maker.He told them that since they came from   
  
the 'outside' they need an ID to access into other Villages.They told him that   
  
they wanted to enter the Chuunin exams that was held in the Hidden Leaf.The guy   
  
noded and asked them for a name of a Village they want to be originated   
  
from.They gave him a name and he made three head protectors for them with their   
  
symbols carved on them.  
  
They thanked the guy and set of towards to Hidden Village of The Leaf.  
  
TBC.  
  
Sorry for the short fic.I need to take off some stuff for this chap.But I   
  
prommise next Chap that Naruto will finally appear.  
  
NEXT COMING UP : THE CHUUNIN EXAMS !!!!  
  
Give your review pls.  
  
Pairings for Ranma:  
  
Temari 0  
  
TenTen 0  
  
Shizune 0  
  
Haku 0  
  
Pairings For Max  
  
Temari 0  
  
TenTen 0  
  
Shizune 0  
  
Haku 0  
  
others  
  
pls give your reviews 


	10. The Hidden Village Of The Rising Sun

A Dragon From Above  
  
Chapter 9 : The Village Of The Rising Sun (Rewrite)  
  
" " : Speech  
  
: Thoughts  
  
(A/N: Yay !! Reviews from my readers !! )  
  
The replies to reviews will be on my next update.  
  
I saw the Manda in the Anime and it's HUGE !!! So I think I'll make some changes.(Well just the fight scene with Orochimaru,the rest is the same)  
  
Back To The Show !!  
  
-----------------  
  
The three friends arrived at the big gates of Hidden Leaf Village.Many Genins and Chuunins were walking arround the whole place.They showed the guard their IDs and fore head protectors.  
  
"State your village." asked the guard.  
  
"Hidden Village Of The Rising Sun." said Max.  
  
"Huh? I never heard of that one before.Is it a new village like the Sound?"  
  
"Er..yeah.Near the border.We're the best of our village." said Ranma.  
  
"OK,you can pass,don't make any trouble here.Enjoy your stay at the Leaf." said the guard as he gave them their passes.  
  
"So this is the famous Hidden Leaf." said Max.  
  
"I'm gonna miss the food back home." said Ranma as he thought back about Ukyo's Okonomiyaki and the Neko Hanten's Ramen.  
  
"Don't worry,but first we need to find a place to spend the night." said Haku.  
  
They found a cheap motel near a Ramen shop.It seems that all the motel was taken because of the coming Genins,they were lucky to find this one.They shared a room together,Haku didn't mind about that since her previous life was lived as a guy.  
  
After they put their things at the motel,they split up to meet near the ramen shop.Haku went to register their Chuunin exam forms while Ranma looked for a place to have some snack.Max went and took some photos of the Great Hokage Monument.  
  
After that they meet up at the Ramen shop only to find it full with Genins,so they walk arround to see the rest of the village.  
  
Max heard a voice yelling at someone so they went to the direction to check it out.They activated their Umisenken and hid beside a tree.It seems that a little boy was being held at the colar by a black claded guy with face paints on him.Besides him was a blond girl with four short pony tails on her hair,she have a gaint fan tied on her back.The one yelling was a blond boy with two kids beside him.A girl with pink hair gave him a death lock by the neck and she seems like she was apologising to the black clothed guy.The guy ignored the pink haired girl and started to hit the boy but a stone was thrown at his hand and he let go of the little kid who ran towards the blond.They looked up at the tree and there sat another boy with black hair and pale skin.The pink haired girl shouted 'Sasuke-kun'.  
  
Haku told them about team 7 and about their abilities.Then a new voice was heard coming from a red haired boy.He stood upside down beside the tree branch of Sasuke.He looked like the leader of the three Sand Nins.He said his name is Gaara of the Sand and he was interested in Sasuke.Sasuke told him his name.Naruto asked if he was interested in him or not but the reply was no.Max look up at another tree behind team 7 and saw three shadows,the three Sound Nins.Ranma and Haku saw them too,Ranma let loose a vacuum blade and cutted the tree branch.The three Sound Nins were caught off guard and fell down but they landed skillfully.  
  
Gaara and Sasuke cursed sillently on being so careless that they didn't sensed the ones on the tree,but mostly was that someone had sensed them and they also wasn't detected.Sasuke couldn't take it and shouted aloud.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourselves."  
  
"Chill out man." said Max as his team deactivated the Umisenken and they walked out of the shades.Sasuke and Naruto was shocked when they recognised Haku.  
  
"Hey I thought you're dead." said Naruto.  
  
"I'm Haku's twin sister." Haku quickly replied."My name is also Haku."  
  
Max lifted an eyebrow at her reply.Nice save,didn't know you had it in ya.  
  
Ranma gave them all a polite bow and said "We are Ninja's from the Land Of The Rising Sun,thus our Village is called The Hidden Village Of The rising Sun."  
  
The Sound Nins took this opportunaty to disappear in a puff of smoke.Max grinned and walk to Gaara.  
  
"Yo sup?" Gaara's team members have sweat pouring out and was thinking Is this guy new or is he writing his own death wish.   
  
Ranma walked up towards Temari and asked "What's with people here having large things tied behind their backs? By the way nice fan.You remind me of someone back where I come from." he was thinking of Ukyo and her gaint Spatula...well mostly because Ukyo was connected to Okonomiyaki...and that he was now hungry....mmm...food.  
  
Temari blushed at that comment,no one has ever said that to her.The boy standing infront of her was tall and handsome.He have th most beautiful blue eyes she ever seen and she was almost swimming in them.Ranma was grinning like an idiot but this made Temari blushed even more.Ranma's muscles were visible through his sweat drenched chinese silk shirt.His skin was slightly tanned because of the hot journey here and his deep breathing made his chest moved in and out,up and down...down....were his arrgh.Temari mentally boinked herself on her head,what the hell was she thinking? The heat here was hotter than her homeland than she thought.  
  
Haku sighted.She knows well enough that all Ranma could think of is food and the art.Gaara grunted at his sister's behavier.Kankuro was clueless.Max noticed this and turned towards Naruto who was sulking behind Sasuke.  
  
"You,what's you're name." said Max.  
  
Sasuke smirked and begin to reply but before he can say anything he was cut off by Max.  
  
"No not you pretty boy,the blond guy behind you." said Max.  
  
Naruto snapped his head upwards and have tears in his eyes.Finally,someone who knows that I am much better than that bastard Sasuke.  
  
"I'm Uzumaki Naruto,I'm gonna be Hokage of this Village.Nice to meet you. " said Naruto with pride.  
  
"See,it helps when people is polite.Nice to meet you too Naruto. " said Max as he started to walk away.  
  
"Wait, you haven't told us your name." said Sasuke,anger was clearly writen all over his face.How dare he ignore me and asked that dobe's name instead of mine.  
  
"Naruto,we're new in this place and we're hungry,care to show us arround? " asked Max,still ignoring Sasuke.  
  
"Sure,how does Ramen sound?" asked Naruto jumping with delight.Here ws someone obviously more skilled than Sasuke or maybe that freaky Sand guy and he just ignores Sasuke,and now he's asking him to show them arround.  
  
"Ramen? Yeah I haven't had one of those for weeks." said Ranma as his stomach growled.Max and Haku laughed at that and Naruto lead them to his favourite Ramen stall.  
  
Sasuke was glaring at the retreating forms of his rival and his new 'friends'.Inner Sakura was yelling insults at Max and his gang because they ignored her Sasuke.  
  
The three Sand nins were long gone before that.  
  
At the Ramen stall Naruto wondered were his two new friends are related to him or not.Max and Ranma was gulping up on their tenth bowl.Haku stopped after her third and she was surprised at herself since she didn't like ramen THAT much,maybe being with Max and Ranma was rubbing her off.After their 12th bowl Max stopped and talk to NAruto about life in the Leaf while Ranma continued eating.The other guests were placing bets on Ranma who almost broke Naruto's record of eating ramen.  
  
Naruto told everyhing about him besides the Kyubi inside of him.Max told him to keep his dream in focus and he supported him nomatter what.He also told Naruto to see Sakura as a friend only because it is not worth it.At first the Leaf nin retorded back but soon he also agreed that being Hokage is more important.Heck,after being Hokage Sakura might come to him willingly.(No way in hell)Soon they were interupted by shouts and cheers of people arround them.It seems like Ranma has broken Naruto's record of 25 bowls of Ramen and ate 34 bowls making it a new record.The owner of the stall was very happy and he said from the 25th bowl onwards the rest was on the house.Max paid for all of them including Naruto's and they went home.  
  
When they arrived at the Motel Ranma asked Max were did he get all the money?  
  
"Now that....is a secret." said Max.  
  
"I really hate it when you do that." said Ranma then he realised something,"Don't tell me you used the Umisenken."  
  
"My Ranma,did you get lessons from Conan? I'm impressed." said Max.  
  
The finall day arrived and every genin headed towards the entrance to the examination hall only to be stopped by two genins.When team 7 arrived they saw a girl with a chinese dress was hit on the cheek.Before Naruto could say anything a red blur rushed towards the genin to give him a death choke and slammed his body by the wall.It was Ranma.  
  
Everyone was shocked at the display of speed by Ranma.  
  
"Yo man let go of him it's not worth it,plus you do know that the girl wasn't hurt at all." said Max accross the hall.  
  
Ranma gave him a nod and returned his glare towards the Genin in his hands "I know,but hitting a girl like that is still wrong." after that he let go of his hands and walked to TenTen.Seing that she was alright he gave her his famous smile and walked away.  
  
TenTen suddenly felt her cheeks turned red hot.No one had done that for her....not even Neji.She wanted to thank him but saw that he was already half way accross the hall,how can someone move that fast?  
  
Ranma was stopped by a white eyed guy with a long loose pony tail.  
  
"You,what's your name." it was a statement not a question,nah more like an order.Ranma turned and faced Neji,"You interested in me?".Neji noded.Ranma gave him a smirk and said "Sorry, I don't swing that way." and continued his walk.Neji was furious by Ranma's attitude but then heard Max calling to him.  
  
"Hey, it wouldn't hurt if you're more polite ya' know."  
  
Neji glared at Max and walked away.  
  
Sasuke told the genins at the door to let them pass because this whole place was an illusion.His speech gave Sakura new confidence and earned himself a kick by the Genin that guards the gate.He returned the kick but was stopped midway by a guy wearing a green body suit that was hit earlier.He had thick eyebrows and also a bow cut hair style.  
  
Max sighed and gentured his friends to followe him up stairs to the real room 301.  
  
Max's team arrived at room 301 and they each took a seat near the door way.The whole was filled with all sorts of feeling.The layer of stress was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.  
  
"Ranma,Haku listen up." Max whispered to his teamates.Three of them huddled together.  
  
"The first test is a bit tricky,if I remembered clearly this is gonna be a written test."said Max and he grinned at Ranma's reaction.  
  
"Don't worry,you need to cheat in this one.All you have to worry is about not to be found out.If all else fails ,go for the last question that is all and try to keep a low profile next time Ranma." said Max,Ranma gave him a sheepish grin and Haku noded.  
  
Soon Naruto appeared and he starts to find Max's team.Kabuto arrived to gave them a warning to keep it down.He also introduced them to his collections of Ninja info cards.Sasuke quickly asked the info about Gaara,Lee and surprisingly Max's Team.Kabuto was puzzled because he didn't have any info on Max's team.He even didn't have the knowlage of their Village,who ever heard of the Hidden Village Of The Land Of The Rising Sun?   
  
The Sound Nins made their move after hearing Naruto's speech.Max shook his hands infront of his team.  
  
"Nevermind them,the traitor deserves it." was the last reply from Max because a group of Jounins appaeared from a cloud of ninja smoke and gave the group a warning.The test started in no time after Ibiki,the examiner gave them the rules to the exam.  
  
Max slept through the whole test while Haku sighted at her team mate.  
  
Haku made a hand seal and a small invisible mirror made of ice appeared between her palm.Nect she made a huge ice mirror thaty hovers above her head and it reflected the answers from others while she copied them.  
  
Ranma as currious by the way the other genins cheat.He saw a guy with a dog on his head giving answers to his master by a low barking.ANother guy was taking answers from a bee.How the heck that they were able to do this was beyond his range of understandment.Finally he gave up and joined Max by sleeping.  
  
Gaara used his thrid eye technique.The sands he created went into one of the contestan's eyes and he copied the answers while the poor guy is busy wiping of the sand.  
  
Sasuke used his Sharingan bloodline technique to copy the movements from the guy infront of him.Sakura used pure intelligence to do her paper.TenTen used something similar to Haku's except she used a real mirror instead of ice.  
  
Naruto was....trembling with fear and sweat was pouring out of every sweat glends known to men from him.  
  
In short everything was just fine.  
  
45 minutes passed and Kankuro came back from the toilet with his puppet.Ibiki saw through this and he started giving of another rule and ignoring the groans and protests from the Genins.The rule was simple enough.  
  
If one failed this last question he would be a genin for the rest of his life.If he didn't take this test he will automatically fail the whole test with is team but they could still join the test next year.  
  
Everyone was murmuring the samething and finally a guy raised his hands and quited,his team followed him.More and more teams were disqualified because they quited.Max and Ranma can be seen sleeping on their desks.  
  
Sakura was about to raise her hands when Naruto beat her to it.He slammed his hands on the table and shouted his speech.  
  
"Don't you start kidding me.I won't run away even if it means that I would fail.If you have a question bring it on.This is my ninja way!"  
  
The room was filled with new hopes by his act.Max and Ranma woke up by from the noise of Naruto's hands slamming the table.Ibiki waited for them and gave his last warnings to them,but this time no one raised their hands.Finally Ibiki gave them a serious glare and anounced that ....they all passed.  
  
As Max espected the whole room was filled again with puzzling questions and sounds of protest.This time Ibiki smiled at them and gave them their answer.  
  
Suddenly the window beside Ibiki bursted open and there stood Anko with all her .....um...glory.Sakura noticed that she was alot like Naruto.While Max grinned at Ranma who gave him a thumbs up.Haku sighted at her team mates for the last time this day.  
  
The next part of the exam will be taken place at Trainning Field 44 also known as the Jungle Of Death.Everyone was told to sign on a form of agreement and each team member gets a scroll.The goal was to get to the tower in less than 5 days.Each team must get a different scroll other than their own.The scrolls were Heaven and Earth scrolls.  
  
Max's Team recieved a Heaven scroll.Max walked towards team 7 and planned to wish them luck but Sasuke glared at him.  
  
"Don't you dare spy on our scrool."  
  
"Yup,it's true.You have been affected by the TUYA virus."said Max.  
  
"Huh?What the hell you're talking about? I ain't sick."spat Sasuke.  
  
"What is the TUYA virus?" asked Naruto.  
  
"You see,the sign is showing already."said Max while pointing at a very angry Sasuke.  
  
"Well?If you're so sure that I'm sick.Tell me what is the that TUYA virus that I caught." said Sasuke through clenched teeth.  
  
"TUYA stands for Thumbs-Up-Your-Ass syndrome."said Max ,Ranma and NAruto burst out laughing their heads off.Sasuke's left eye twicthed as a vine poped out from his fore head.  
  
"Don't wory bout that,it'll wear out in a couple of days." said Max then he whispered to Naruto's ear "We got the same Heaven scroll." and he left with Ranma to join Haku.  
  
After 30 minutes the second part of the Chuunin exam started as teams rushed towards the center tower.A few blood curling screams could be heard and Anko grinned," Looks like the fun finally started."   
  
Max and his team were jumping from tree to tree with amazing speed.  
  
"You guys got what I wanted?" asked Max to his team mates.  
  
Haku noded "I got a three sacks of Soldier Pills,each containing thirty pills."  
  
"I got three bottle of drinkable water." said Ranma.  
  
"Good all we have to do is get to the tower."said Max.  
  
"So are we gonna attack or do we ambush them in some kind of trap?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Nah,we'll just wait at the tower entrence and see which poor sap's team is idiotic enough to pick a fight with us." said Max as he and Ranma both grinned like idiots.Haku shook her head,yup boys will be boys.  
  
A few hours passed by with no one trying to attack them and it was driving Max and Ranma crazy.  
  
"Where the hell is everybody?" said Ranma.  
  
"Give it up Ranma,I don't think anyone will come here for another hour since we kept running at high speed here." said Max  
  
"Well at least it gives us the time to set traps arround us." said Haku,her team mates noded in approval and they started setting up traps.  
  
"Hey Max, are those what I think they are? " asked Ranma as he pointed at some familier notes by Max's hands.  
  
"Yup,these are explosive notes.I found out that there are three kinds of notes.Small,medium and powerful.These here are small notes that we attached to kunais.The medium notes are used to make small traps or seals while the powerful ones were used to make large traps or attacking.I got 40 small ones,30 mediums and 20 powerful ones." said Max in a sing song voice.  
  
Ranma and Haku sweat dropped.So their leader was an explosive loving maniac,no biggy.Max saw the look on their faces and asked "What, not enough? Don't worry there's more were those came from,I got extras." after that he pulled out another stack of explosive wards and notes.Just a hnadful of these and the whole forest would be gone in seconds.  
  
Yup,their leader is weird and crazy.  
  
Naruto's team just defeated a mist nin.The guy tried to attack them with his jutsus alone but he underestimated Team 7 and paid the price.After that team 7 continued their jourey towards the tower.  
  
Kiba's team was lucky enough because they just manage to get a scroll from a group of Leaf nins by setting up a trao filled with blood sucking leaches.  
  
Neji ordered his team to split up and do a perimeter check and report back.  
  
The rest was going along as the story goes.  
  
Day two and still no signe of any attacking ninjas.Team Rising Sun was getting restless.Ranma was pacing too and fro infront of the camp site.Haku was polishing her needles while Max was meditating.  
  
"That's it! I need a sparring partner or I'm gonna start blasting away everything thing in sight.I know I'll bash the first thing that moves!!" shouted Ranma and he powered up his battle aura.  
  
Max and Haku started to be nervous.They know just how battle hungry Ranma could be whenever he finished a series of trainning.And Ranma just finished a section of hard training with Haku for basic ninja skills and jutsus.  
  
"Calm down Ranma , I'm sure that eventually some unlucky team will get to us.." before Max could finish talking an explosion could be heard from the North of their camp.Their trap was activated.Ranma gave them an evil smile and rushed towards the direction of the trap.  
  
Max and Haku followed Ranma and sillently reminded themselves not to come between Ranma and the enemy.They arrived to find their trap being destroyed by three Ninjas of the Stone country.Ranma was looking at the three Ninjas like he was examining a few pieces of prime beef.The three Stone Nins were very unconfortable under Ranma's gaze and one of them shouted to him.  
  
"Hey you the ones that made this crappy traps? Huh you guys must be novices."  
  
The other Stone Nin continued " Yeah,why don't you surrender your scrolls and maybe we'll let you live a little longer."   
  
At that Max and Haku stayed back behind Ranma who was now glowing with anticipation.Ranma again made a low growl.....  
  
"Heheheh....so you punks wanna dance?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Hey this guy thinks he could take on all three of us.Let's give him a lesson he'll never forget." said the one near the left.  
  
"Oh,I'll show you alright." whispered Ranma.Suddenly the three Stne Nins each made a hand seal and thrusted their hands underground and picked up a large boulder and threw it at Ranma.  
  
"Baksai Tenketsu." was all Ranma said and he blasted the rocks into dust.The three Stone nins were shocked,how could one guy destroy three boulders with a strike of a finger? No one could be that strong.  
  
Ranma jumped high in the air and let loose a volly of ki blasts at the three un-expecting nins who jumped away just in time....to meet a fist in their faces courtesy of Haku and Max.The two nins were sent flying bodily back to each other and was slammed together in the middle.  
  
The remaining Stone ninja made a hand seal and a hand made of stone came up to catch Ranma while he landed.Ranma smirked and said in a sinister voice time for a bang.When Max and Haku heard this they quickly teleported themselves away from the fight scene.  
  
"Hah,looks like your team mates had abandoned you to die in my stone grips." said the now grinning Stone Nin.His friends were starting to wake up which is a powerful feat because they were punched in the face by Max and Haku.It seems that the Stone Nins were skillful body builders also...but that won't rescue them from Ranma's next attack.  
  
"I've been wanting to do this trick for a long time but Max and Haku would stop me.Since they're gone...I could party."said Ranma while the Stone Hands started to tighten it's grip on Ranma.  
  
"You think you could do a jutsu with your hands beside your waist? I will enjoy crushing your body." said the Stone Nin,his friends were walking towards Ranma and made the same hand seal.  
  
"Grip Of Death no Jutsu!" and two pairs of hands sprouted from the ground holding Ranma down.  
  
Ranma gave them a cocky grin and made a deep breath,he pumped ki into every part of his body as a blue glow started to form at the outline of his body.He said in a low voice "Big Bang Explosion No Jutsu."   
  
What happened was just that.A bing bang.The explosion was like a miniture atomic bomb without the radiation and it was alot smaller.The mushroom shaped cloud that was formed grew as the whole place shook.Sillence followed soon after that.Ranma could be seen standing there searching for the scrolls.  
  
"Now where did they kept that scroll.A hah found it, an Earth Scroll,lucky me." chirped Ranma.  
  
Max and Haku returned to the fight scene...ok so it was a war zone to them.Trees surrounding them were knocked down and a huge crater was formed arround Ranma.After a swim in the river they headed towards the tower.  
  
Meanwhile the whole Genin population in the Jungle Of Death stopped whatever their doing as they felt the slight tremour made by Ranma.  
  
"Holy shit,what was that?"   
  
"Must be an earth quake."  
  
"How could anyone have that much chakra in them?"  
  
"The hell,what kind of Jutsu is that."  
  
Orochimaru was grinning at Sasuke and Sakura as he had them in his snake glare.He was about to attack when all of a sudden the whole place shook and a huge wave of chakra was felt throughout his body.  
  
What in hells name was that? It's like the Kyubi's but not evil.This is getting interesting  
  
Sasuke was saved by the momentary tremour and snapped out of his dream like state,he took Sakura by his hands and escaped to the trees.  
  
Orochimaru left to follow them.  
  
Naruto was inside a big snakes stomach.  
  
God,now I know how a bowl of Ramen feels like in my tummy.Then he remembered the scene were he and Sasuke throwed up at Inara's house.He made an all too familier hand seal and shouted "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"   
  
The snake bursted open to reveal a bunch of Naruto clones.  
  
Orochimaru wasn't happy,he was about to give Sasuke a cursed seal when Naruto appeared.Well he did get rid of that anoying blond ninja but Sasuke gave him another fight.At first it was a piece of cake,but a kunai with an explosive note attached to it was thrown at him from all sides.When the smoke cleared,he saw three figure standing infront of him grinning.The first was a beautiful teenage girl.The Second one in the middle has spiky hair and wore a green wind breaker.The last one....ooh..the last one get's on his nerves as he was grinning at him like an idiot.That...that smirk...I'll wipe of that smile.  
  
"Who the hell are you three?" asked the angry Senin,he didn't recognise the symbol on their head protectors.  
  
"We are here to kick your ass.As for who we are that....." Max trailed of.Orochimaru leaned closer to hear their names so he could kill them once and for all.  
  
"Is a secret." said the three simultaneously.  
  
"AARRRGGGHH HOW DARE YOU !!!" screamed Orochimaru.  
  
"Hey Max, it does pisses people of." said Ranma.  
  
"Prepare to DIEEE !" shouted Orochimaru as he made a set of handseals.  
  
"Jeez,don't you bad guys have anything better to say?" said Ranma.  
  
"Yeah,it's always 'prepare to die' or 'how dare you'." continued Max.Haku quickly carried Sasuke and Sakura to a safe place.  
  
"Summoning no Jutsu !" cried Orochimaru and he slammed his palms on the tree branch.A huge cloud of ninja smoke appeared and a hissing sound was heard from it.The smoke revealed a gaint snake (not Manda this time)  
  
"Now I've seen everything." said Ranma.  
  
"It looks angry." said Max.  
  
"So...um, what should we do?" asked Ranma, the gaint snake let out a loud hiss and charged at them.  
  
"Running would be a great idea." said Max as they turned tail and ran.  
  
The two was leading him away from Haku who was carrying Naruto while Sakura ran with Sasuke towards the point where Max told her to wait for them there.  
  
"Damn, we need a plan." said Max while jumping from tree to tree.  
  
"Why didn't you think of it earlier?You're the smart one."  
  
"Hey,I didn't think that snake freak there would summon big scales right here."  
  
"So what are we gonna do?" asked Ranma.  
  
"I got it.Sorry Ranma,this is gonna hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me...ok scratch that.It's gonna hurt that snake more than it's gonna hurt you." said Max while he made a hand seal.  
  
"Huh what do you....oh no !!!" cried Ranma.  
  
"Henge no Jutsu!" said Max as he turned into a big cat.  
  
"Get...get-get-aw-a-away from ME!!!" screamed Ranma but Neko-Max leaped towards Ranma and hugged him making them fell down the trees.  
  
Ranma started twitching and turning then suddenly he stopped and a low growling could be heard coming from him.  
  
The snake was confused as Orochimaru was thinking of ways to kill those two.  
  
Ranma had turned on his Neko-ken as he glared at the gaint snake who laughed at his glare.  
  
"AWW, THE LITTLE PUSSY CAT WANTS TO PLAY SNAKE FOOD." said Orochimaru.  
  
What happened next would be censored due to the major carnage made by Neko-Ranma.But who cares anyway? On with the onslaugh people.  
  
Ranma crouched low on all fours and make a meowing noise.Max hurriedly jumped ten feet away from them.  
  
This is gonna be messy. thought Max.  
  
Ki claws appeared from Ranma's fingers and charged at the gaint snake.Orochimaru was shocked at the act.This guy must be either brave or very stupid,he chose the later and regreted it.  
  
The Ki claws pierced through the snake's thick scales and draw blood from the wounds.The gaint snake finally understood the feeling of being a scrapping post for an insane cat.He tried to slam Ranma with his tail and massive body but Ranma in the Neko-ken state has his speed,strengh and stamina multiplied by 20.His ki claws could cut through any material made by man or nature,heck he can slice through steel with a flick of his hands.  
  
After a few minutes the big snake was covered with deep cuts and blood was a common thing on his body.He looked like he had a bloody red cape covering him.Max winced as Ranma slashed another piece or snake flesh of the snake who made a blood curling scream and he twisted and turned until he could stand no more.Orochimaru was furious when his pet disappeared in a puff of ninja smoke leaving him hanging in air.Ranma jumped at him and threatened to slash him appart into a thousand pieces.Unfortunately the Senin made a handseal and all Ranma destroyed was an old tree log.  
  
Neko-Ranma searched arround for the snake summoning Senin but was cought off guard by a swarm of snakes that suddenly emerged from the ground.The snakes surround Ranma,some were slashed into an unrecognisable heap of blood.Others were bashed into a bloody mass,the lucky ones were either slahed in half or have their heads chopped of.In short,the swarm of snakes was eliminated in less than a few minutes.  
  
Orochimaru was looking at the scene in horror,what kind of a fighter is Ranma? His power could reach Jounin by now.He was starting to consider the body of Ranma ratehr than Sasuke now.Maybe this was his bloodline ability to be as fast as a feline.He started to come out of his hidding place but a Kunai was held pointing at his back.Max smirked at the snake Senin as he activated his Umisenken to sneak up on him.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the Snake Senin.  
  
"I would have told you but that won't be a secret then isn't it?" said Max.  
  
"Foolish idiot,why are you fighting me?You can join me and we could destroy the Leaf." said Orochimaru to his attacker.  
  
"Let me think......" the tone was too irresistable that Orochimaru almost thought that Max would join him.  
  
"My answer is..." Max started to lower his voice to a small whisper.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"NO!!!!!" screamed loudly into Orochimaru's ear.  
  
The snake Senin was shocked beyond his life at the closeness and the shocking answer.Max gave him a powerful open palm strike when he was clutching his ears.The palms strike sent him flying towards an angry Ranma who was grinning evilly at the new toy.  
  
Orochimaru felt like his ribs were broken into a million pieces.The strengh from the strike forced all the air out from his lungs so he couldn't scream.Then came the most painful part,the attack of the crazy cat man.Orochimaru finally felt what his pet felt,his normally pale skin was even paler as he suffered masive blood loss from the scratching and slashing of Ranma.Finally Orochimaru found an opening by Ranma's left shoulder ,this is because Ranma hasn't had full control over the Neko-Ken.The wounded Senin kicked Ranma accross the shoulder to make some distance between them,a few hand seals and another batch of snakes appeared arround Ranma.Orochimaru made another hand seal and his neck reach out towards Ranma's neck to bite him but he was introduced to a kick to his right temple by Max.  
  
Orochimaru was shaking his head from the kick and glared at Max with his slitted eyes.The killing intent was so strong Max couldn't move his body and pictures of his body parts being torned away from him plus blood and guts were everywhere.....this was all in his mind.  
  
Holy...shit....AARARGGGHHH Max was on his knees and he threw up his breakfast,which was unrecognisable from his view.Ranma-neko finished off the last snake and turned towards Orochimaru but was caught in his glaze too.Orochimaru walked closer and closer to see the frightened eyes of Ranma....BIG mistake.If a cat was in a corner it will fight for it's life,and now Ranma-neko was in it's highest state of feline madness.The cat charged at the snake sennin who evaded the claw strike.He opened his mouth to reveal another snake,the snake opened it's mouth to reveal Katana.He slashed Ranma-neko with it but the Ki claws didn't slash through the sword.It was filled with the Senin's Chakra to cancle out Ranma's ki.The battle was on,Orochimaru with his skill with a blade and Ranma-neko with his cat-like speed and claws.  
  
Max came out of his trance when Orochimaru didn't look at his way.Damn...it was soo fucking real.It's like that trick in Saint Seiya....the Pheonix Glare only this is just his killing intent. he turned to the two figures battling each other and charged up his ki.Just a mild distraction. then he took out his water canteen and splashed Ranma and turned him into a buxom red head,Ranko.He ran towards Orochimaru and hit the ground with his finger.  
  
"Baksai Tenketsu : Gen Buu's Rage !!" the ground exploded with rocks and earth as it caught Orochimaru by surprise.Then he took out his explosive notes attached to a kunai and threw them on the trees surrounding the area.The trees fell on the place where he thought Orochimaru was there and he left with Ranko behind them.  
  
Ranko's body was covered in blood and some scratches from her falls but lucky no snake bites could be found on her.She gave Max a nod and they turned tail and ran towards the tower top speed.  
  
"What the hell happened Max?" asked Ranko.  
  
"Well you turned Neko and sushied the gaint snake but now the owner is pissed at us." said Max.  
  
Max and Ranko grinned at each other and headed to their rendezvous point where Haku awaits.  
  
While Ranma and Max was leading The Snake Senin away......  
  
Haku carried Naruto by her side as Sasuke and Sakura followed her to their previous campsite since it was safer there with their traps guarding the whole place.  
  
"Why are you helping us?" asked Sasuke.  
  
"I'm only doing what Max told me to do.Help secure Naruto and his team.It seems like that guy there wants your body Sasuke-kun." said Haku.  
  
Sasuke was shocked when he heard this "Why would he be interested in my body?"  
  
Haku shrugged "Beats me,ask Max when he and Ranma returns."  
  
"Why does he tried to save me? How did he know about that guy ?" asked Sasuke.  
  
Haku was getting angry at Sasuke's attitude "Listen,save you? You think I would do that? Well I would before but now your attitude is getting on my nerves.I came to save Naruto.As for your next question....it's a secret."  
  
Sasuke was furious but he kept to himself,Sakura looked to and fro between Haku and her crush but didn't say anything.Finally they arrived at the rendezvous point,Haku put down Naruto and asked Sakura to bandage up Sasuke then both of them take places and guard the surrounding campsite.Sasuke was reluctant to take orders from a stranger but complied when Haku glared at him.Haku openned Naruto's jumpsuit and tried to find any damages or wounds on his body but on found some minor cuts and bruises.She was amazed when Naruto's wounds started to heal themselves.Must be the work of the Kyubi inside him.   
  
They waited until a large explosion was heard not far away.Sasuke and Sakura tensed but Haku reasured them that it probably was Max or Ranma.The two Genins were surprised by her reply.Haku prepared the first aid kit just incase the two would get hurt.  
  
Finally Max and a voluptuous red head fell from the trees behind Haku.Sasuke and Sakura was shocked once again by them.Haku looked through them and said something that would be remembered by Max and Ranma for the rest of the day.  
  
"You two looked like shit."  
  
"Yeah,we feel like shit too." said Max.  
  
"That snake dude was a real pain." said Ranko.  
  
Sasuke was blushing madly at Ranko.Sakura was jealous because Ranko was more beautiful than her and it doesn't help that Ranko's body shape was perfect with the right turns and sizes.Max noticed this and turned towards Ranko.  
  
"Yo I think someones watching ya,you better cover up your front too."  
  
"Huh? Oh,sorry." as Ranko turned towards Sasuke "Like what you see?" said Ranko in a sexy voice.That made Sasuke blushed even more and Sakura pulled Sasuke over and covered his eyes much to his anoyance.  
  
Max and Ranko laughed but was sillenced by Haku's punch on their head.  
  
"Ow...that hurts." pouted Ranko and Max.Haku looked as though nothing happened and tended to their wounds.  
  
Sasuke was busy with Sakura and was starting to hate himself for his misbehavier.Haku poured acup of warm water on top of Ranko and she turned back into Ranma.Sasuke and Sakura was shocked for the...um....only God knows how many times they do that.Ranma smirked at Sasuke's reaction and asked " Aww..did I poped your dreams? " which earned him a death glare from Sasuke and another bounce on his head by Haku.  
  
They rested at the campsite and only ate a soldier pill each.Suddenly a trap was triggered from the South part of the camp.Max wanted everyone to make a circle formation protecting the sleeping Naruto.Three smoking figures emerged,one of them has bandages all over his head,another one has the word death writen all over his clothes while the last one was a girl with a short loose pony tail.They were the Sound Nins that was discovered by Max and his friends earlier that day.  
  
"So....you guys have made an ally with the Rising Sun....smart." said the Dosu,the bandaged one in the middle.  
  
"But that won't help much.Hand over Sasuke or else." said the tall one Zaku.  
  
"And we'll let you live to see the next rising of the Sun." said the Kunoichi,Kin.  
  
Max ,Ranma and Haku looked at one another for a few seconds and then they burst out laughing their heads off.Even Haku was wiping her tears off her eyes at the foolish remark by the three Sound Nins.Sasuke and Sakura have big sweat drops forming by their hairs as their new allies laughed.The Sound Nins were stunned by the reaction thy get from the group.Zaku was the first to react as he charged up his air compressor by his hands and aimed at Ranma who was almost leaning om Max for support.  
  
"Zan Kuu Ha ! " shouted Zaku as a blast of highly compressed air headed towards Ranma.The attack blasted Ranma in the chest full force and exploded in a cloud of smoke.Sakura closed her eyes,too afraid to see the remains of Ranma.The smoke revealed three logs that was splited in half.  
  
"What? A Kawarimi? " said Zaku then a fist appeared from the ground underneath him and connected his chin sending him flying upwards only to be kicked by the head by Max.His body slammed to the hard earth beneath him.Haku appeared above him and threw her needles arround his body,pinning him down on the ground.  
  
The display of team work was perfect,not one movement was wasted as the new Genins stood infront of Naruto.  
  
"So,you still think you can take us?" said Max.  
  
"You guys teamed up on him,there was no way he could ..." before Kin could finish,Haku continued "He attacked us and it was by self defense we attacked him,a ninja is to fight against all odds."   
  
"Yeah,so ya still wanna try us? I promise this time it'll be one on one." said Ranma as he grinned again.  
  
Dosu ran towards Ranma while pulling his sleeves to reveal his large guntlets.He prepared to punch Ranma but all he meet was air.Ranma smirked at this and laughed ," That was slow even for you."  
  
Dosu smirked back because he knew that his attack actually made damage to Ranma's ears.He waited for Ranma to show signs of his attack but nothing happened.Ranma stepped forward " Surprised? My ballance is in perfect shape and I can channel Ki to make a small force field arround any part of my body to protect it from harm."  
  
Dosu and Kin exchanged glances and they charged together but Sasuke jumped towards them and shouted his attack  
  
"Katon : Housenka No Jutsu !!" as flaming balls of fire came sprouting out of his body.Dosu used his guntlets to block them while Kin just leaped away.  
  
Sasuke wasn't finish as he made another hand seal and shouted towards Dosu when he covered his face," Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu !" a huge gaout of flame burned Dosu's bandages and he screamed as he swinged his arms arround blindly.KIn threw her needles but was deflected by Haku's own needles.When Kin saw her teams failure she picked up Zaku and Dosu to vanish in a puff of smoke.But before she could reach for Zaku ,she was attacked by a series of flying Kunai's....by Sakura?  
  
" Give us your scroll before you leave." demanded Sakura holding another batch of kunais in her hands.Kin noded and lefther teams scroll to them and vanished like she planned.  
  
Sakura let out a sigh as she slumped down on her knees.She looked left and right to find Sasuke also doing the same.There were no signs of team Rising Sun.Naruto finally woke up clueless only to find himself caught up in a simple trap made by Max.He was pulled upside down on a tree with a rope tied arround his ankle.Sakura and Sasuke helped him down and headed towards the tower.Meanwhile Max was laughing his head off by the trees when Naruto fell through his trap.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAH !!! THAT WAS SO FUNNY !! He didn't even notice the ropes !!" laughed Max as he leaned on the tree trunk for support.  
  
"Man that was lame." said Ranma.Haku shook her head " Let's hurry to the tower guys." They gave her a nod and went jumping away.  
  
When they openned both scrolls at the exit lounge,a cloud of ninja smoke appeared and out came Gemma,the Jounin with a tooth pick in his mouth.He congratulated the trio and guided them to their resting hall.When they entered they were amazed by all the food and drinks there,at the corner they could spot the three Sand Ninjas and another three Ninjas.Max was puzzled by those three while Ranma went and take anything he could get his hands on.  
  
"Ranma,didn't we just ate a soldier pill earlier?It should keep you full for at least 3 days." said Haku.  
  
"Well a guy still gota to eat,plus I used most of my energy for that last attack." said Ranma and took a large piece of steak.  
  
Hmm...I don't remember seing those three in the manga...This will be interesting indeed. thought Max to himself as he took a plate and fill it with a piece of pork rib.Haku was staring at them but finally she too took a piece of chicken.  
  
After Ranma's tenth helping Neji's team arrived followed by Kiba's team.They chatted together as they eat.TenTen thanked Ranma again for helping her from the first day which he shrugged off and at the corner Max could swear that Temari was glaring at TenTen's back.This is really interesting,it looks like Ranma's girl problem hasn't left him. chuckled Max as he talked to Hinata,he asked her how did she felt about Naruto.At the mention of her crush's name she blushed and fidled her fingers together.  
  
"You like him huh? " asked Max jokingly.  
  
"Um...no..I...er..well...a little.." stuttered Hinata as she blushed redder than a ripen tomato.  
  
"Only a little?" asked Max.  
  
"Ok....a lot ..please don't tell anyone." pleded Hinata.She was sweating bullets at the time.Max smiled and promised her.  
  
Ranma and Haku was talking to Neji's team without Neji because he was still crossed at Ranma's attitude.Rock Lee was happy because he finally meet with someone who uses Taijutsu like him and he asked Ranma to spar with him after the Chuunin Exam which Ranma gladly agreed.Haku was talking with TenTen about weapons and other things related to ninja equipments.Shikamaru's Team arrived with Choji charging at the food and Shiakamaru grumbling ,Ino was also happy that they made it through the forest.The Sound Nins arrived too and they went to the other side of the room to gather their strengh.  
  
Max and Ranma went to the Sand Team to say good luck on the exam.Gaara grunted while Kankuro said he don't need any luck.Temari blushed and said thanks to them.Max then went to the three new Ninjas at the corner,he saw their head protectors and started to remember if he'd ever seen those signs.Finally he gave up and asked the one that looks like the leader of the team since he was standing in the middle and his aura was the strongest amongst them.  
  
"Excuse me,can you please tell me which Village are you guys from? I can't seem to remember your head symbols and we're new here." asked Max.Everyone stopped talking as they paid attention his answer.  
  
The 'leader' figure with the word 'Intelligence' printed infront of his left chest stared at Max and answered "It's no wonder that you couldn't recognise our head symbols.We are the Shinobi from the Village Of The Unseen Light.We came from the border of the Mist country but our village is so small that this is the first time Shinobies from our village entered any exams.You see,our village population is very low.And most of us were either born blind or were former ninjas from other villager but was blinded in battle.They joined our village and since they are already Jounins or Chuunins we didn't send any Genins for Chuunin exams."  
  
"We are a new batch fromour village.Our parents are natives from the Unseen Light, so they encouraged us to join this exam and learn from other villages." said a guy a little shorter than the leader figure.This one have the word 'Bravery' printed on his left chest.The last one was a tall guy with the word 'Hardwork' on him.  
  
"We have worked hard on our journey here.Only one team would be allowed to join the Chuunin exams and our record was that at least one of us will have to pass." he said in a rough voice but he was smiling at Max and Ranma.  
  
Max and Ranma bowed to them in respect.Both knew that to be able to survive up to this part was hard work, given that they were blind but still walked as though they could see was a feat greater than any jutsu they've seen.  
  
"Do not pity us because of ourcondition.We prefer to be blind because it helped us and gave us great advantages to our enemies." said the leader.  
  
"I know,like flash bangs don't work on ya right? Oh by the way,I'm Max and this is Ranma,our other team member is Haku." said Max as Haku turned to bow at them.  
  
"We are from the Village of The Rising Sun.We too were the first of our Village to compete in this exam." said Ranma.  
  
"My name is Koga,I'm honoured to meet others like us.Although I too can't say that I know your Village,you must be fromthe branch Village of the Setting Moon." said the leader.  
  
"Um...Village of the Setting Moon?" asked Ranma.  
  
"My name is Santaro,yes we know of your ancestral village.Or are you not from it?" asked the one with the 'Brave' word.   
  
"Our Village is one of the oldest village besides the five great Ninja Villages.The Setting Moon was another old village with great ninjas but they kept low on profile since they mainly do assasinations only.They were arround since the first Hokage of the Hidden Leaf.Our library kept all histories of the Hidden Villages." said the last one "Oh and my name is Ken Shiro."   
  
"Em....actually we are not from the Setting Moon Village.Our village is also a small one but it was recently builded by our....em...Mayor.We'd like to keep that a secret though,hope you don't mind." said Max.  
  
"We fully understand,thank you and good luck too on the Chuunin exam." said Koga.  
  
"Yup bye,hope to see you in the finals." said Ranma as they walked away.  
  
Soon it was Kabuto's team and they were called to the great hall.Naruto's team meet them at the hall and he was practically jumping when he saw Max and Kabuto.  
  
"Max sempai !! Thanks for saving me at the forest!! You too Ranma-san, Haku-san. " said Naruto.  
  
"Well becareful nexttime will ya?Good Luck." said Max.  
  
The hall was packed with Jounins from each village.The surviving teams were Max's team,the rookie nine,Neji's team,the Sand Ninjas,the Sound Ninjas ,Kabuto's team and the Unseen Light by Koga's team.  
  
"Well,let the party begin." said Max and Ranma together.  
  
I know this one sucks but hell I hope I didn't make Orochimaru look weak.  
  
Pairing Poll :  
  
For Ranma,  
  
Anko 1  
  
Temari 4  
  
TenTen 2  
  
Shizune 0  
  
Haku 0  
  
For Naruto,  
  
Hinata 4  
  
Sakura 1  
  
For Sasuke,  
  
Tayuya 1  
  
Sakura 1  
  
Ino 0  
  
TenTen 0  
  
For Max  
  
Ino 1  
  
Haku 4  
  
Temari 0  
  
TenTen 0 


	11. The Preliminary

A Dragon From Above 10  
  
Chapter 10 : The Prelimanary.  
  
" " : Speech  
  
: Thoughts  
  
(A/N: Yay !! Reviews from my readers !! )  
  
Anyway back to the show !!  
  
PS:Reviewers pls give your votes on my characters pairings .  
  
Everyone was tensed.  
  
The Hokage greeted everyone "First off,for the second test....Congratulations on passing !!"  
  
Heh,so among all 78 of them 27 managed to survive.....I said I was going to cut them down but I didn't expect this much. thought Anko while holding a clipboard.  
  
So,hungry even after that buffet... thought Choji.  
  
Cheh,still this many left? This sucks. thought Shikamaru as he rubbed his back.  
  
Sasuke-kun's team passed too thought Ino.  
  
Gai was smirking to Kakashi "Your Team isn't so bad,maybe they were lucky.But as long as my team is around,getting any farther is impossible." .Then he continued "Since from now it's all about REAL ability.Well with youth,there are sweet times and there are sour tinmes eh Kakashi?"   
  
Kakashi looked back at Gai and asked cluelessly "Huh? You say something?"  
  
Gai made a pose and said sillently to himself Heh ,not bad my rival Kakashi....you're cool in that way and it really gets on my nerves... Kakashi was still clueless.  
  
In the arena...TenTen was thinking on the lines of how Gai loses in terms of looks to Kakashi.Lee was making a pose like Gai's I knew it,amongs all the teachers ,Gai sensei is the coolest.He's sparkling!! Alright !! Watch me Sensei ,I'll sparkle too!!  
  
Neji was observing his opponents Hhmmm...looks like all the main guys are here alright.There's Uchiha Sasuke,that red shirted guy named Ranma and his team....  
  
So...out of 9 of the 29 teams passed. thought Temari while looking anoyed.  
  
Baki was looking at Gaara Gaara is still unsratched.Of course...  
  
Kurenai was looking at her team Akumaru is acting strange.  
  
Max and Ranma was excited because they were in a room filled with powerful individuals.Haku was calm because she has been in places like these in her Anbu days.  
  
The three blind ninjas were sensing around and found out that Gaara,Neji,Max,Ranma,Haku,Sasuke and lastly Naruto have strong auras.The Three Sound Nins were also powerful.Everyone have only one thought in their minds...they must give it all their might to win this.  
  
Finally Anko anounced "Hokage-sama will now explain the third exam.Now listen carefully.Now Hokage-sama please."  
  
The Hokage told everyone the true meaning behind the Chuunin exam.He told them about each village's strengh is looked upon the village's Ninja.The more powerful the village,the more clients it will have.  
  
Kiba asked that why we must risk our lifes in this battle.The Hokage answered wisely "The strengh of the country is the   
  
strengh of the village,the strengh of the village is the strengh of the Shinobi.A true Shinobi's strengh is born only through life-risking battles.He continued until he was interupted by a Jounin.The Jounin calls himself the referee an his name is Gekkou Hayate.He looked like he haven't sleep in days with black rings around his eyes.  
  
"Oy you related to Gaara here?" asked Max,everybody stared at him like he was crazy or something "Just a guess,I mean you two have the same black rings around your eyes." said Max."No,I'm not." replied Hayate.  
  
He said that they are going to have a preliminary test because the first and second test was too easy and many of the teams had survived.So to cut down the numbers they are going to have that test.  
  
"So those who are not feeling well of wants to quit after the explainations please come out.This will be an individual test from now on." said Hayate.  
  
I promised Kabuto-sempai and Max-san that I will continue. though Naruto.  
  
Kabuto lifted his hands and he say he quit.Naruto asked why and the answer was that he was weakened by the Sound Nins attack earlier on.  
  
Only Kabuto left so it was 26 ninjas.And it will be 12 matches.The first match is .....  
  
Uchiha Sasuke VS Akodo Yoroi.  
  
Because Orochimaru didn't had the chance to give Sasuke the curse seal he was able to use his Sharingan.  
  
When the sound of the fight started Sasuke quickly drawed out his Kunai to deflect three shurikens thrown at him by Yoroi.Then he threw the Kunai at Yoroi's blind spot when Yoroi tried to evade the deflected Shurikens.Yoroi was gazed by the shoulder but he ignored it and made a handseal and ran at Sasuke full speed.Sasuke used his sharingan and avoided the punch that was headed towards his head.Sasuke was shocked when he saw the strange chakra that gathered at Yoroi's hand.  
  
Is it something like the Chidori? thought Sasuke as he dodged a series of punches and kicks.He returned all of them but when his right fist connected to Yoroi's left arm,Yoroi locked shoved his hand on Sasuke's face and sucked his chakra.Sasuke was beginning to become dizzy from the loss of his chakra but turned around for a kick to Yoroi's stomach.Yoroi was sent a few feets away from the kick.  
  
Sasuke was breathing very hard because he used all his strengh in that last kick.What happened? My kick should be enough to knock him out.Why is my strengh all gone? Ahh...must be from his hands...  
  
Yoroi was grinning under his mask."So...you still have much strengh left?" and charged at Sasuke once again.  
  
Sasuke made some ahnds seals.....and shouted his signiture attack "Katon : GouKaKyu No Jutsu !! " .Yoroi leaped away from the fire and landed behind Sasuke who turned around to give him a swift kick to his abdomen.Naruto,Sakura and Lee was cheering for Sasuke while Neji and Gaara just looked on.Sasuke looked at Naruto anoyingly then saw Lee was there as well.I know.... thought Sasuke.  
  
Yoroi charged again this time much faster than before.He was mad, he intended to suck all of Sasuke's chakra but was meet by Sasuke's kick to his chin and was sent flying to the air.Sasuke jumped to him and stayed under him.  
  
"Uurrgghhh.....Leaf Shadow Dance ??!!" stuttered Yoroi as Sasuke pressed his finger at Yoroi's back.  
  
"From here it's original." whispered Sasuke.  
  
Everyone was shocked especially Lee,Gai and Kakashi.Sasuke actually copied Lee's attack....but this was his version.  
  
"It ends now." said Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke turned Yoroi's body to give him a kick to his arm,then another kick to his side,another hard punch to his stomach and then shouted "THERE'S MORE !! SHI SHI REN DAN !! (LION COMBO)" and gave the last drop kick towards his chest which made Yoroi's body embeded on the ground with a loud cracking sound.Sasuke jumped away and landed roughly.Hayate anounced the winner which is obviously Sasuke.  
  
Sakura went over to congratulate him.Sasuke smirked while Kakashi gave him a nod then continued reading his perverted book.  
  
The Next match was.....  
  
Zaku Abumi VS Momochi Haku  
  
Kakashi lifted an eyebrow at the name Momochi and was shocked when Haku appeared with a puff of ninja smoke under the arena.  
  
I thought I killed that kid....  
  
Zaku have bandages around his arms and legs."I'll get you back for what you did to my body you bitch !!"   
  
Haku just smiled at him "Well you'll need a lot of practice then."   
  
"Start !" said Hayate and Haku started to make handseals while Zaku lifted his right hands and pointed at Haku.  
  
"ZanKuuHa (Air Cutter)!!"   
  
The blast destroyed everything in it's path leaving a cloud of dust and smoke....plus pieces of wood?  
  
"Kawarimi again???" shouted Zaku as he ducked a kick from his back as Haku continued her attacks,she never gave Zaku a chance to return the attacks because once he tried to stand up ,a barrage of Needles were thrown at him from Haku.He lifted his left hand and let out another blast of compressed air to blow away Haku's needles.  
  
"Hah, you bitch.Only using basic Jutsus." taunted Zaku.He regreted every bit of it.  
  
"I was stalling for this.....Hidden Mist No Jutsu." said Haku as a dense layer of mist covered the entire area around Zaku.  
  
"How the heck do she get that much Chakra to make them into water? " asked Sakura.  
  
"She didn't, she just gathered all the water moleculs in the whole hall to make the mists."said Kakashi.  
  
"Huh? But there isn't any water source here..." said Sakura.  
  
Max smirked as he replied Sakura from beside them."Haku has came up on a technique on herself,she could collect any water particle in the atmosphere.Sweat or any liquid is a good water source.Look at what she's holding in her hands."  
  
Haku brought out her canteen and popped open the cap,she poured out the contents with her left hand but made complex hand seals with her right hand.The water that came out hovered in the air and circled her.Zaku shouted his attack a couple of times until the dense mist surrounding him was clear enough for him to spot Haku.He charged his finall attack.  
  
"Dai Zan Kuu Hou !! (Big Air Cutter Canon)"   
  
Haku jumped high in the air, she made her second hand seal and the water surrounding her change into a shape of a lance.Another seal....the lance turned into Ice.She motioned the lance right above Zaku and made an attack signal.Zaku saw this and smirked.Heh,too complex and too slow,that thing will miss and then I'll get my chance. He prepared himself for the lance to strike at him then evad it on the last second, but to his surprise the ice lance exploded into many small needles like Haku's and rained down at him....No matter where he went he was pierced by the needles.Haku's needles were tougher than the water needles and this was harder to evade since it was coming from above.  
  
"Arrgghh what the hell?" his body was pierced by the ice needles and Haku's needles because she added her attack when she landed.  
  
"That was my Ice Lance Explosion Jutsu.So do you give up or I have to make you give up?" asked Haku.  
  
"Why you fucking needle using bitch !! I'll show you to mess with me." spat Zaku as he raised his both arms and charged up for another attack.Haku sighed,she will have to put in some sense to him.She made another handseal and the ice needles on Zaku's body came flying out off his body,making him scream in pain but he continued to make his attack.Haku ordered the ice needles to attacks his arms to stop him from making his attack.This time Zaku ignored the pain from the needles and shouted out his attack "Dai Zan Kuu Hou !!" but his hands exploded apart as his left hands fell on the ground.He was shocked to the core and recieved a jap to his nose from Haku plus a spinning air kick that slammed him on the wall.Some of Genins were disguisted especially Sakura,Ino and Hinata.Gaara was wide eyed at all the blood that splattered around the arena floor.Sasuke smirked while Naruto looked paled.  
  
The medic nins arrived to put Zaku on a stretcher and went away.Hayate didn't bother to check up on Zaku and anounced Haku the winner of the fight.  
  
Hmm....that technique used water to block the passage way in Zaku's air tunnel,the tunnel was pierced earlier by the needles and since they were made by ice and ice were made by water so she could control them.She uses Jutsus from the mist. thought Dosu."Even though he was only my team mate but I'll avenge you Zaku." said Dosu.  
  
On the balcony Max, Ranma and the three Unseen Light Ninjas were congratulating Haku on her fight.Naruto came with Lee and congratulated her too.She smiled and says look at the screen.  
  
Next Battle : Kankuro VS Tsurugi Misumi.  
  
Kankuro,the one with the bat man hat look-a-like jumped down with his 'Thing' behind him.Miumi was the one with Kabuto's team,he wore round eged specs and a clothe to cover his mouth like Yoroi.They jumped down at the arena.  
  
"Unlike Yoroi,I show no mercy even when I fight against little punks.If I use my technique on you it'll be over,give up immediately.I'll end this quickly." taunted Misumi.  
  
Kankuro started to take off his 'Thing' at his back and said "Then I'll also will end this quickly." as he slammed his thing on the ground.  
  
Before Kankuro could do anything,Misumi ran towards Kankuro and made a back fist slam at him but was blocked by Kankuro.Suddenly Misumi's hands twisted and curled around Kankuro's arms.Misumi's feet and other arm went spinning up Kankuro's body and binded him like a vine.  
  
"In order to gather information,my body was altered to be able to fit in any space." said Misumi as he continued to tightened his grip.Then he continued "So I can keep sqeezing until I break your bones.If you don't give up I'll sqeeze even harder." and Misumi strenghtened the grip on Kankuro.  
  
"I don't know what kind of ninja tools you use,but you can't do anything like this.Try anything funny and I won't wait until you give up.I'll break your neck immediately.So hurry up and give up." said Misumi.  
  
Kankuro gave a smirk "Heh....no way."  
  
Misumi was furious as he tightens his grip and shouted "DO YOU WANT TO DIE ?!"  
  
Kankuro retorded "Heh,you're the one who's gonna die.". Misumi tightened his grip again but this time a loud snap could be heard.Kankuro's body went limp,"his neck was broken." said Lee.  
  
"Bah...stupid." said Gaara.  
  
Misumi said " Damn.... Idiot. You made me kill you."  
  
Suddenly Kankuro's head turned 180 degrees towards Misumi and his face were craked and his teeth weer sharp.He said in a creepy voice "Then is it my turn now?"  
  
"W..WHAT ??" finally the clothes of Kankuro revealed Korasu,Kankuro's Puppet.It wraps itself around Misuimi and traps him in it's grip.The package that was Kankuro's Ninja Tool unwraps itself to reveal Kankuro.  
  
"It's a puppet?" screamed Misuimi He's a puppeteer ??.  
  
"If I break your bones you'll be even even softer right? Though I'll go easy on your neck...." said Kankuro,his back facing the strangled Misumi.He was screaming as he give up the fight.  
  
Kankuro won the fight."2 on 1 is cheating !! Is that allowed Kakashi sensei?" shouted Naruto.Kakashi replied "That's not cheating,it's just a doll."   
  
Sakura explained "That's Puppet no Jutsu.It's using a doll and controlling it with chakra.It's the same as you using a kunai or shuriken."  
  
Hayate continued to anounce the begining of the 4th match.  
  
"Geez, this place is filled with a bunch of weirdo's." grumbled Naruto as he crossed his arms. " Like you're the one to talk." said Kakashi.Sakura laughed "Haha,good one."  
  
Kakashi patted her shoulder and said "This is no time for laughing Sakura..." then pointed his finger at the screen.  
  
4th Match : Haruno Sakura VS Yamanaka Ino  
  
The rest of the fight was like in the manga.The two Kunoichies knocked each other out cold with one last punch.  
  
5th match.Temari VS Tenten.  
  
Gai and Lee cheered for TenTen while Ranam gave Temari and TenTen a smile when they looked up at the balcony.  
  
The fight was unlike the last one.Weapons of various kinds exploded from TenTen's special weapon summoning scrolls and headed straight to Temari who was.....smirking? Temari opened her gaint fan and shouted "Ninpou : Kamaitachi !! "  
  
A gust of wind swept accross the field and blew away all TenTen's weapons.Then Temari dashed towards TenTen and slammed her gaint fan into her stomach knocking the wind out off TenTen.She started beating the hell out off TenTen.The weapons TenTen threw at Temari were useless since everytime TenTen threw a weapon,Temari's wind will blow them away.It ended as TenTen was left lying on Temari's fan.  
  
Hayate anounced the winner.....Temari.  
  
Temari was happy.She won the battle against her rival for Ranma's love....wait...Ranma's LOVE ??? Where did that came from? She threw TenTen full hartly towards the wall.Two blurs of green and red appeared and stopped TenTen's body.It was Lee and Ranma.Fortunately Lee caught TenTen's battered body.Lee glared at Temari and asked her why did she harm a defenseless opponent? Temari was shocked because Ranma was frowning at her...she snapped back an insult at TenTen and Lee dashed to kick her but was halted back by Ranma.Ranma said that it is bad to hit a weakened opponent and hope that she wouldn't do that again.Temari was called back by Gaara's side so she gave him a slight nod and appeared behind her little brothers.  
  
The next match......Nara Shikamaru VS Kin Tsuchi  
  
Yup, again Shikamaru finished his fight with his shadow binding skill."Check-mate." said Shikamaru as he gets up at his position.So the winner is obviously Shikamaru.  
  
7th match......Uzumaki Naruto VS Inuzuka Kiba.  
  
Nothing to say here since we all know that Naruto won the match.Naruto did his Naruto Ren Dan and kapowied Kiba's ass. (A/N:I'll jump to where our story come to a twist.Hinata's and Neji's fight will be skipped too since we all know the outcome.If you don't then buy the book and read it or download it.)  
  
The match with Choji was with Koga.  
  
Choji used his Meat Tank jutsu against Koga while he just shifted his body and gave the human meat ball Choji a powerful open palm slam which made Choji crashed himslelf into the wall.Choji dispelled his Ninjutsu and was starting to get dizzy.Koga didn't waste his chance and threw four double handed kunai at him.The Kunai was blocked surprisingly by Choji's own Kunai but then Koga made a few hand seals and disappeared into thin air.Choji looked around but he couldn't find anything.Suddenly a pair of hands appeared under Choji's feet and grabbed him under ground.Choji made his own seal and his body become a meat ball again,his form was too big for Koga to hold so he jumped out from the ground to make another hand seal.   
  
"I'm sorry it had to end this way, from what I see your offense is very powerful but you lack in speed so....Summoning Jutsu !! " he bit his finger and spread the blood on the ground to summon a gaint purple moth.  
  
"Fei-chan, do your stuff.Air of Distruction !!" the moth made a dash toward Choji and flapped it's wings to create a large purple cloud.Choji was bathed in the strange thick cloud but he shrugged the feeling of numbness by his shoulder and charged at Koga.The meat ball came at Koga who inturn stood there,then the meat ball stopped just a few inches infront of him.Choji shrunked back to his human form and fell down unconscious.Needless to say that the winner is Koga from the Unseen Light.  
  
"That was cool !! How'd you did that summon?" asked Ranma.Max gave Koga a light pat on his back while Haku congratulated him like the rest of his team.  
  
"You need a contract with the animal you want to summon.Our Village allow two summons each,Fei is only one of my other summon." said Koga.The next match was about to start.  
  
Dosu Kinuta VS Max Knight.   
  
Ranma gave Max a thumbs up while Haku wished him good luck.Koga and his team also gave him a nod.Naruto was shouting about how Max would win this fight in to time while Lee was smiling brightly at him.  
  
Dosu appeared in a puff of smoke while Max just jumped down to greet him."Yo mummy face." said Max and he made his usual stance.Dosu cocked his head to the left with his arms slumped down beside him.Hayate anounce the start of the fight and Dosu charged Max with his right arms cocked back,filling them with chakra and launched them at Max who inturn turned into....ice?  
  
The Ice clone made by Max shattered from the sheer swipe of Dosu's arm.  
  
"White Snake Trusting Fist!!" shouted Max as he attacked every vital points behind Dosu who fell face forward to the pavement after Max's finger attack.Dosu's cape was ripped and have holes on them from Max's ki enhanced finger attack and he was panting on the floor.Hayate walked over to examine Dosu,after that he anounced the winner which is Max.  
  
The Next match was for Ranma and Lee.Max rubbed his hands together and grinned like an idiot,"Oh....this is gonna be gooood." and he gave his two friends a two thumbs up for them.Lee made a pose like Gai and his teeth shined brightly while Ranma was shaking with excitement,when he saw Lee's speed he knew that Lee was also a Martial Artist.  
  
Ranma Saotome VS Rock Lee.  
  
Max took out his Mp3 player and played the soundtrack of Mortal Kombat,where he got it was a mystery to everyone except Haku.  
  
#Sound of breathing Choose your destiny....Flawless Victory..Choose your destiny......Flawless victory......MORTAL KOMBAT !!! #  
  
#FIGHT !#  
  
The two boys bowed to each other and attacked with speeds that would normally confuse any normal human being.But Ranma and Lee wasn't any normal humans and they were enjoying every second of it.  
  
#Mortal Kombat !#  
  
"Voilent Leaf Sweep !!" cried Lee and he made a wicked sweep for Ranma's feet.  
  
Ranma avoided the deadly kick and crossed his arms to let loose a vacuum blade "Demon God Slash !" towards Lee who skillfuly dodged the invisible blade.  
  
#Finish Him !!#  
  
"Ranma-san,it is really an honour to fight someone like you but I fear that this is going to be the end.Spinning Leaf Kick !!" said Lee as he made his way at Ranma and gave him a spinning kick to his face.Ranma was caught off guard by Lee's boost of speed and was sent bodily accross the arena and slammed on the wall.Cracks could be seen on the wall embeded by Ranma.  
  
#Excelent!#  
  
#Liu Kang, Sonya, Jax , Kitana, Jade ,Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Cyrex, Smoke, Shiva , Motaro! Mortal Kombat !!#  
  
"Ranma-san !!" shouted Naruto when he saw what Lee had done to his Ramen eating friend.Max held down Naruto from jumping at the arena and pointed at Ranma."Look the fight's not finish yet." as he reasured Naruto.  
  
Ranma came out of the wall dusting his shirt."Holy shit,that hurts!!"   
  
# Mortal Kombat !!#  
  
Lee was shocked,he just gave this guy a direct hit on his chest and he shrugged it off like it was nothing...well he did say it hurt right? "Are you okay Ranma-san?"  
  
"Ofcourse not,that kick hurts like hell," then he smirked at Lee "And I'm giving it back to ya." then Ranma made a mad dash to cover up the distance between him and Lee to attack with a series of punches kicks and elbow spins.Lee blocked all of them but he was feeling Ranma's punches were getting faster.  
  
#EXCELENT !!#  
  
"Katchu Tenshin Amaguri Ken !!" shouted Ranma and he gave Lee a combo of over 500 punches to his chest then lastly a solid kick to Lee's abdomen,sending Lee a few feet ahead of him.Then a fist to the shoulder plus a kick to his chin sending Lee into the air.  
  
"Is he going to use the Leaf Shadow Dance?" asked Gai as he watched his favourite student being kicked by Ranma.  
  
"Nope,the Saotome Fighting style is a great form of Martial Arts that excels in mid air attacks." said Max beside him.  
  
#FIGHT !!#  
  
Lee was getting kicked ,punched ,slammed and bashed on his head and every other body parts by Ranma.I can't continued like this first gate open-Initial Gate!! Lee's defenses risen up and he return the attacks to Ranma.The audience was looking dumply at the two fighters.It's not the fact that they were hitting each other like crazy...nope...it's the fact that they were FLOATING on air.Everytime Lee was going to fall he was hit by Ranma to the air again.Lee' was losing his balance on air because he was used to fight on solid ground.but that doesn't mean we was going to lose here."Second gate open,Heal Gate." the increase of power Ranma felt in Lee was shocking so he let Lee fall on his own.  
  
As they hit the ground Ranma noticed pieces of matel fell off Lee's ankle and asked what are those.Lee smirked and looked at Gai who noded at him."Explode Lee !!"   
  
#TEST YOUR MIGHT......TEST YOUR MIGHT !!! MORTAL KOMBAT !! #  
  
Lee opened his ankle holders to reveal slabs of matel tied on them.They have the word Hard Work written on them and they were cracked by Ranma's attacks.He took them off and smiled at Ranma.  
  
"So you have them too huh?" said Ranma as he held his bracelets and said "Ki limits...off 1/4." and smirked at Lee.   
  
Neji was using his Byakugan to see Ranma's Chakra but was shocked to find the bracelet's filled with chakra....What is the secret in them? thought Neji.  
  
"What's so strange about those? There isn't any weights on them." asked Lee.  
  
"My bracelets was filled with Ki and not weights.They're too anoying to have and made noise when I fight.By removing them my ki returns to my body and the burden of added weights were off but this time I used only 3/4 of my normal weight." said Ranma.  
  
Lee was getting excited as well by hearing this "You better use all your strengh then because I'm using my second gate."  
  
FIGHT !!#  
  
"I'm sure this is gonna be fun." replied Ranma and appeared behind Lee to give him a sweep kick but Lee leaped and smacked Ranma accross the face with a back kick.Ranma wiped the blood from his mouth and grinned. "Well this is really fun....bracelet limit off...1/2." Then with new strengh the two attackers was at it again.  
  
Lee found himself in trouble again so he released his third gate...Life Gate.The ground surrounding Lee was blown away and his body color turned red.Ranma was nervest for the first time as he felt the rapidly increased Ki levels on Lee.  
  
"Hey it's something like the Kai Oh Ken in Dragon Balls ." said Max.Haku was too interested in the battle to whack Max's head this time for saying strange things . Sasuke was furious,here were people much MUCH more stronger than him and he knew it.The fight between Naruto and Kiba prooved that Naruto was getting stronger and there was those other three blind ninjas and the team from Rising Sun.They were monsters.  
  
Kakashi and Sasuke have to use their Sharingan to watch the fight.It was too fast for the naked eyes to see.Orochimaru was disguised as the teacher of the Sound nins and he was licking his chops at the sheer power of Ranma but he kept comparing that to the power of the Uchiha bloodline.Koga and his team mates were shocked at the display of chakra by the two combatans.Because they were blind they didn't use their eye sight to see,they uses their sixth and seventh sense.It is the ability to feel chakra and sense the environmen around them.Ranma and Lee was making it hard for them to sense because the were letting of big amounts of Chakra and moving at hight speed.Haku was thinking back at their sparring lessons and shuddered at the result if Ranma would use his full power.Temari was worried as she looked at Ranma's fight with the thick eyebrowed boy.Kankuro have the same anoyed look on his face but he was also worried about Gaara beside him.Gaara is shaking with excitement and was thinking of what would happen if he were to fight one of the two fighters down there.  
  
Hogake-sama and the other Jounins were shocked at the display of power by only two Genins.If they were this powerful as Genin,think of how great they would be if they were Chunins or Jounins?  
  
Hidden Village of the Rising Sun? Never heard of them.....but there are many villages that are secretive like the Unseen Light village so maybe they are the same? thought the Sandaime while watching closely at the match.  
  
Ranma released his bracelet limits to 3/4 and charged at Lee.Their punches made small sonic booms around the arena and the whole place shook.   
  
#Liu Kang, Sonya, Jax , Kitana ,Jade ,Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Cyrex, Smoke, Shiva, Motaro....BWAHAHAHA MORATAL KOMBAT !!#  
  
The Lee was dashing out every known Taijutsu he know and Ranma was trying to counter tham all using Anything Goes Style.The fight lasted a few minutes as both fighters jumped apart to gather their breath.  
  
"My...my...god...what a guy..." said Gai as he watched the battle."I never thought anyone could go head on with Lee without knowing about the eight gates.Imagine what damage he could do if he knows how to release them."  
  
"Actually, Ranma is nearing the third gate by now....oh looks like Ranma's gonna use the Hiryuu Shoten Ha better get down." said Max.  
  
#Brutality!#  
  
A kick to the face by Ranma  
  
#Anihality!#  
  
Jump kick to the ribs by Lee.  
  
#Fatality !!#  
  
Punches to the side by Ranma and Lee together.  
  
#Supperb !!#   
  
Lee opened his fourth gate-Harm Gate and blood was leaking from his nose and his body was red like blood and he vanished into thin air to appear beside Ranma who turned into ice.  
  
#FIGHT !! MORTAL KOMBAT !! #  
  
My ice clone won't make any difference...here goes my spiral thought Ranma and he moved in a spiral motion.Lee broke from his ice prison and charged at Ranma who dodged...he had released his bracelet limit to full power.The atmosphere of the arena was getting colder and colder by Ranma's Soul Of Ice. Max jumped down and took Hayate's arms too pull him up to the balcony.Lee got a few hits at Ranma which block it.Arrgghh his hits are tougher than Ryoga's but he continued to finish his spiral.Lee's muscles on his left hands were starting to snap.Finally Ranma finished his spiral and shouted "Hiryuu Shoten Ha !!!!"  
  
#TEST YOUR MIGHT.......TEST YOUR MIGHT..... MORTAL KOMBAT !!!!#  
  
At the same time Lee released his final gate-Limit Gate and he dashed towards Ranma....in the middle of the spiral !!  
  
#FIGHT !#  
  
A gaint tornado emerged from the center of the spiral in a shape of a dragon and it broke through the roof tops of the building.Lee was sucked in the gaint tornado and was turning from red to green at the speed he was turning.  
  
#Finish HIM !!! #  
  
I...I don't feel so good.... thought Lee but he didn't have any time to throwup because he was knocked by the ceiling and he went soaring to the sky.Ranma wasn't feeling any better in the tornado, the last charge by Lee really freaked him out because of the speed Lee was coming at him and the fist nearly hitted him.Fortunately he was able to release his attack before the fist made any contact or else he knew he would lose this match.Ranma's body was tired and he was feeling the strain from maintaining the gaint tornado,he needs to hang on to the ground or else he would also be sucked into the gaint dragon.  
  
#Cable ,Liu Kang ,Rei Den,Johny Cage,Scorpion,Sub-Zero,Sonya....MORTAL KOMBAT !! #  
  
#YOU WILL NEVER WIN !!#  
  
Everybody was shocked beyond their wits when this gaint tornado appeared out of nowhere and destroyed almost the whole arena.They were hanging on the rines of the balcony for their lives.Dirt,sand and concrete were flying everywhere cutting the walls and the Genins.Gaara used his Sand Shield to protect his team.Koga,Santaro and Ken Shiro was using their cloaks to cover themselves.The rest was hiding behind Haku's Demonic Mirrors.   
  
#MORTAL KOMBAT !!#  
  
#EXCELENT !!#  
  
#MORTAL KOMBAT !!!#  
  
#MORTAL KOMBAT !!#  
  
The song ended and I've ran out on ideas so I think I'll stop.....  
  
.........but you guys would kill me anyways so I'll continue.  
  
The tornado lasted for 30 seconds and Ranma was standing there with his fist in an upper cut motion and he was in gaint crater.His cloathes were torn and his pants were tattered, bloodied cuts and slashes cause by the rocks could be seen clearly and his body and face shows bruises and his lips were torn from Lee's punches.He was nearly conscious but then he leaped high to grab something that falls from the sky.It was Lee and he was unconscious when Ranma caught him.  
  
Hayate went down to declare Ranma the winner and the medic team quickly come and took the two boys to the medic bay but Ranma said he was alright,the medics didn't take his answer and wrapped him in a towel and tied him on a stretcher.  
  
Everyone let out their breath and took a look at the whole arena.It was devastating.The last attack by Ranma trashed the whole place leaving only a small portion of the arena usable.Hayate loses no time to start the next match.The last match used up nearly all the time they have.  
  
Ken Shiro VS Gaara of the Sand.  
  
Gaara appeared with the help of his sand in the usable site of the arena while Ken jumped towards the place from the balcony.  
  
"Start !!"  
  
Ken lauched kicks and punches at Gaara who let his sand shield protect him....NOT. Ken's punches actually went throught the Sand Shield and was inches between Gaara's nose but he pulled out his hands and dodge the sand shuriken Gaara threw at him.  
  
"I now know of your weakness." Ken made a hand seal and slammed both his hands on the ground while shouting " Doton: Rising Earth Pillar Of Death !!" nothing happened, so he went straight towards Gaara and punched his shield.  
  
Gaara was thinking about how pathetic this guys was and blocked his little attempt of punching through his shield.Suddenly the ground underneath Gaara burst upwards with sharp spikes and attacked Gaara.  
  
"So he knew that the shield only protects Gaara from all sides but not from under him.Clever." said Baki,Gaara's instructor.  
  
Gaara was sent flying upwards in the air leaving his sand shield under him then he was meet with Ken Shiro's incoming punch to his face.A loud sonic boom filled the arena as the fist made contact and Gaara was hit again and again by Ken even though he falls on the ground.Gaara's sand shield tried to protect him but Ken was too strong and he slammed his fist through Gaara's sand shield.  
  
Gaara was feeling pain as his Armor of Sand was starting to come of.Kankuro explained the situation to the crowd as Ken continued to attack Gaara.Then it happened, Gaara was covered in sand that formed a cocoon.Ken was puzzled so he continued to punch but failed.  
  
I didn't know that the different amount of sand thickness could be this hard. thought Ken.He then bit his finger and made a hand seal, Tiger-Cow-Bird-Snake-Dragon-Dog and slammed his hands on the ground.Again nothing happened after he shouted his summon.  
  
Then the cocoon was suddenly launched in the air by a big......Ant?   
  
"Wow ,it's 'Honey I Shrunk The Kids' all over again." exclaimed Max, Naruto looked at him and a question mak appeared at his head.Haku gave him a sigh and shook her head.  
  
"Do you know why I had Hard Work on my shirt? It's because the ant is the most hard working insect known on earth.Next to the bee that is." then he jumped on the ant " Shuboku-san (Red and Black) please lend me your power." the red ant noded and prepared for battle.  
  
"Double Team : Hinotama(Fire Ball) no jutsu !!" shouted Ken and the red ant blew out yellowish blobs at the cocoon while Ken blew a Katon no jutsu at the blob which turned into flames.The cocoon was soon covered by hot flames but then sand spikes appeared from the flaming balls and attacked the duo.  
  
Ken dodged the sand spikes and threw a kunai with an explosive note attached to it.The note was swiped away and exploded,Ken and SHuboku tried to do another combo but Gaara appeared from behind them.Ken blew a ball of flames at the cocoon,but was caught off guard since Gaara appeared behind him.  
  
"Desert Coffin...." said Gaara and a wall of sand covered the ant but Ken was able to jump out from it,the ant disappeared in a puff of smoke after that.  
  
"I'm surprised at this,I sense much power in you.Although I am reluctant to retreat but my senses told me that your chakra is demonic.I won't endanger myself in attacking you but I will have my revenge for Shuboku-san...." but before he could finish Gaara raised his hands at Ken and said "You are anoying.....Sabaku Akuryoku no Oujou(Desert Grip of Death)"  
  
The sand flies toward Ken and covered him in sand.Luckily Ken saw Gaara risen his hand and made another summoning...a big bee a size of a bicycle appeared and pulled Ken away from the sands.Ken shook off the remaining sand on him and made his attack.  
  
"Dokudokushii no Piripiri no Jutsu(Poisonous Sting)!!" shouted Ken as the big bee flew towards Gaara.  
  
The sand protected Gaara as the sting of the bee tried to penetrate the sand.The sting was stuck in the sand and spikes appeared from the shield to poke the bee which turned into smoke.  
  
"I, Ken Shiro here by give up the Chuunin test." said Ken and he quickly ran towards the stairs because the sands were following him.Hayate stopped the test and anounced Gaara the winner.Gaara was holding his head but stopped and teleported beside his team.Koga and Santaro didn't scold him but greeted him warmly and agreed on his decision because they too felt the demonic chakra from Gaara.Naruto went to ask about what happened to his summons.  
  
"Don't worry about it,they just went back to heal from the battle in their demension." said Ken.  
  
Last Match Santaro VS Aburame Shino.  
  
"I would suggest you too surrender like your friend there." said Shino to Santaro ,hands still in his poket.  
  
"Sorry but your chakra is weaker than Gaara and .....hmm...I see.You have many lifes living in your body,interesting."   
  
"Fight!"   
  
The two fighters did nothing but stared at each others face.Then as though an invisible alarm was heard they attacked together.Santaro's punches isn't as strong as Ken's but he was a quick fighter.He dodged every punch from Shino and gave an open palm strike in Shino's stomach sending him accross the arena.He was about to continue but he stopped to catch something on his shoulder.What he did shocked Shino because no one could notice his bug on them before.  
  
Santaro wanted killed the bug with his finger but just put it on the floor."Hmph, you think that I couldn't notice that?I can sense any chakra AND life force.Didn't I said that I could sense all those bugs on your body?"  
  
"It seems so....but I will defeat you yet.Look behind you." said Shino.  
  
"I knew that your bugs was behind me all this time I just wanted to let you know that it is inevitable trying to defeat me."said Santaro then he made a hand seal and took a ddep breath "Katon : Gokakyuu no Jutsu." and blew out a great gout of flames at Shino's bugs.  
  
"Go agent Smith !!" shouted Max which earned him weird glances from everyone, "Eh...movie I saw back home?" replied Max.  
  
Shino's destroyer bugs were...um....no more and Santaro turned to face him and made the same seal to a Gokakyuu.Shino raised his hands and gave up before the flames could BBQ all his bugs.  
  
"Winner Santaro."  
  
So the remaining Genins are  
  
Sasuke.  
  
Neji.  
  
Haku.  
  
Naruto.  
  
Temari.  
  
Kankuro.   
  
Max.  
  
Koga.  
  
Ranma.  
  
Gaara.  
  
Santaro.  
  
Shikamaru  
  
The Hokage gave his famous congratulating speech again and said that the final Chuunin test will take place one month from now to let them prepare special skills for their opponent.Then came the drawing of the numbers for the final tournament.  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I I I  
  
I I I  
  
I I I  
  
I I I I I I  
  
I I I I I I  
  
I I I I I I   
  
I I I I I I I I I I I I  
  
I I I I I I I I I I I I  
  
1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12   
  
1. Uzumaki Naruto  
  
2. Hyuuga Neji  
  
3. Gaara   
  
4. Sasuke  
  
5. Kankuro  
  
6. Santaro  
  
7. Koga  
  
8. Haku  
  
9. Shikamaru  
  
10. Temari  
  
11. Max  
  
12. Ranma  
  
Oh Shit, me and Ranma on the first round? this is stupid. thought Max.  
  
Uchiha.... though Gaara.  
  
Naruto....you are growing at an amazing rate.I will not let you surpass me. guess who is thinking this.  
  
Hmm...perfect. though Neji as he look at Naruto.  
  
White Eyes at the first round? Bring it on. thought Naruto.  
  
Interesting.... thought Haku and Koga.  
  
Oh like I need to fight a girl again.. thought Shikamaru.  
  
The rest was mumbling themselves.  
  
TBC......  
  
(A/N: Alrighty then , I was thinking of making the rewrite on the last chapter coz ppl are complaining on the fight with Orochimaru.  
  
Give your votes on the pairings !!!  
  
For Ranma....  
  
Temari 4  
  
TenTen 1  
  
Anko 1   
  
Haku 0  
  
Shizune 0  
  
For Max   
  
Haku 3  
  
Temari 1  
  
Ino 1  
  
TenTen 0  
  
For Sasuke   
  
Tayuya 1  
  
Ino 1  
  
Sakura 2  
  
Naruto  
  
Sakura 1  
  
Hinata 4  
  
It's clear that you guys want a Ranma/Temari , Max/Haku ,Sasuke/Sakura ,Naruto/Hinata but........things could change if you vote more.  
  
Thanks and Review please !!!! 


	12. The Final Test

A Dragon From Above  
  
Chapter 11 :The Final Test.  
  
" " : Speech  
  
: Thoughts   
  
Disclaimer: What are you looking at? You mean you actually thinks I own Ranma and Naruto? You're crazier than I thought.  
  
To all who reviewed and actually **LIKED** this fic....a **HUGE THANK YOU** !!!  
  
To tell you the truth, I was going to remove this fic since it's a big failure. I could improve this after the tips I got from other great authors but I was too lazy....so anyway, I hope to improve on this as time goes. Here's the wanted update...hope you guys like it. Sorry that it's a short one cause...um...I kinda really wasn't in the mood for this and I need to re-read the whole fic. I was **SOOOO** ashamed at my last work. (Hey I was young and childish that year....)  
  
Today I actually busted my mom's car...the hole things was....um..well the front part was....um...ok, you get the idea. Hope my dad won't kill me.  
  
**Daniel de los Santos**: Dude, hope you ain't mad at me for not updating this long. I was sick (again) but this time it was for two days...I have another three new assignments and a test at Math and another test for Programming. Here's the update. Hope it's not crappy like the rest.  
  
**animewatcher** : Thanks for noticing that..hehe...Oh and I don't think I can kill Sakura...but I'll make her suffer.  
  
**Asphixia** : Heh, hope you like the update. It's ok that you missed the e-mail....anyway enjoy the short chap. I'll try to do this fic, I'll tell you all when I update it in my other fic.  
  
For all the ones that reviewed and voted... **THANK YOU ALL** !!!   
  
-------------------  
  
The three friends decided to sepreate themselves while trainning since they didn't want to let out their secret techniques they created.Ranma went to the mountains by himself,Haku stayed near the river while Max borrowed the trainning grounds in the Academy.  
  
At Trainning ground 18......  
  
_Hm....I think I need to use Arainami(The sword he had in chapter 1 re-write) and practice my Kyuu Dageki no Ken (Nine Strikes Sword Technique) and some other things I kept secret from Ranma..._ then Max took out Arainami from hidden space.  
  
Max took out the scroll he wrote on the text based first strike and read them to freshen up his memory on the techniques.Then he practiced his sword skills on his own.At first he was a little rusty on the moves but at around 5pm in the afternoon he was starting to remember nearly all his techniques.  
  
_Boy Tensei-sensei would kill me if he sees me like this.._ thought Max as make a moon strike at the invisible attacker from behind him.  
  
"No I wouldn't kill you....but Kyougaku-san would." boomed a voice in his head.Max nearly fell from the sudden sound he heard.  
  
_Ten....Tensei-sensei is that you? Hey long time no see.What are you doing in my head at this time of ...umm ...time?  
_  
"Well I just wanted to see your progress but it seems like you are lacking your skill when I was gone all these time." said the voice again.  
  
_Ano...er..well me and Ranma created some new techniques that um...   
_  
"I know what you did,I am dragon after all."  
  
_So um...what are you going to do? More trainning in the Dream Land?_   
  
"No this time you're on your own.Just don't die like the last guy.Good Luck while fighting Ranma." then Max never heard anything else besides the birds chirping in the trees.  
  
"Shit, great just great.Now I have to do my kata all over again." said Max aloud and started all 1024 stances again.  
  
Mean while at the Hospital...  
  
"Saotome-kun I must insist you too stay still in your bed, you too Lee-kun." pleded the nurse that was sent to take care of room 10,the room were Ranma and Lee was staying.The said two was currently doing push ups by the bed side.  
  
Ranma suffered three broken ribs,a concusion ,a dislocated shoulder from Lee's kicks and a bruised cheek from the punches other than that are some minor cuts by the debris.Still,any normal person should be staying quietly in bed from the broken ribs...but not Ranma,no siree.He was doing his 300th push up when Lee woke up from his slumber and joined him.Lee was disappointed when he didn't passed the preliminary but he promised to train harder to win over Ranma,he was after all still younger than Ranma.Lee was bandaged up because of the sprained muscles he got from opening all 5 gates and hit by the ceiling on his way up the sky.He suffered a concusion like Ranma,a fracktured arm and a few bruised ribs his worse wound was the snapped muscles in his arms and back but he seems to also heal quite quickly.  
  
_Heh...this kid is gonna be a hell of a fighter when he grows up.He's almost better than me when I was at his age...almost though._ thought Ranma as he did his 1580th push up.  
  
Haku was sitting there meditating By the lake side....  
  
A cool breeze blew some leafs over her and with a flick of her wrist 5 senbon(those needles Haku have) was thrown by her and they went through ten leafs perfectly in the middle and landed 30 meters on the surface of the lake,they melted after that...they were made by ice.  
  
Neji was practicing his Kaiten while Ten Ten tries to penetrate his defense by throwing various weapons at him but they bounced of Neji's body as he spins.  
  
Naruto had meet the Frog Senin by now and he was learning how to summon a frog but had summoned a little tadpole instead.Jiraiya scoled him for his lack of skills and went on ranting.  
  
The three Unseen Light Ninjas where at the jungle meditating as well.  
  
Temari was cleaning her fan while she kept thinking about a certain person with a red shirt,a pig tail and a very dashing smile.She was thinking about Ranma and how he dispproved about her when she thrown TenTen at the wall.It wasn't her fault that that leaf nin was weak.But she kept on thinking about him when he said she was a skilled ninja.She felt a presense behind her and turned around to see her enemy but it was just Kankuro and Gaara.They asked her about her feelings toward Ranma and she just changed the subject every time they brought up the Wild Horse.  
  
All in all,everybody was trainning for the final exams.  
  
A few days later Ranma and Lee was let out of the Hospital and they went to the mountains with Gai's permission .Ranma asked Lee about his sudden bursts of Ki and speed when he faught him and Lee explained about the eight heavenly gates.Ranma think about it and said that Max had a similar technique but it didn't drain him so much until his muscles would snap.So Ranam concerntrated on his speed and ki while Lee did his normal trainning...only this time it was three times the weight he wore.Ranma also practiced his Bo staff technique in the break of dawn, he asked some black smith of the village to make him a staff that weighted along 20kg and he added some ki it to make it even heavier.Unfortunately he didn't ask Max for any money so he was left without one.He was going to gave up his search for a staff until he meet a fat man coming out of the hospital.It was Choji's dad and he was carrying a golden staff with him.  
  
"Man it would be cool to have one right now,I'm sure Max is trainning his swords style right now...." said Ranma before he go and gather his things and meet up with Lee.Suddenly the fat guy spotted him eyeing his staff and turned to face him.  
  
"You look troubled young one,what's in your mind?" asked Choji's dad (I forgot his name).  
  
"Well I was gonna get myself a metal staff to use for the finals but I kinda am...broke." said Ranma while studying this man infront of him.  
  
"Oh you're the one that made that tornado right? Nice jutsu you got there.I think I could help you with finding a staff come follow me home and I'll borrow you my old one when I used as a Genin." said CHoji's dad.  
  
Ranma was excited and bowed to him.He followed the staff using ninja to his house and he recieved a red staff about 5 foot and a half in leight.  
  
"This was the one I used back then.It's a little heavy are you sure you can handle it? " asked the man.  
  
"Sure thanks Mr...um I never get your name right sir." said Ranma as he tested the weight on the staff,it was heavier than he thought.  
  
"Don't worry about it just call me Mr (Input Choji's Dad's Name Here)"  
  
Ranma was jumping with joy as he meet up with Lee in the mountains again.The staff weights about 40kg.  
  
--------------------  
  
Haku tried some hand seals and shouted "Hijutsu : Nadare No Jutsu(Avalanche no Jutsu) !!! " nearly all her chakra was used up in this technique.The water from the lake behind Haku risen up so high it reached nearly 200 meters.It turned into ice and washed over the forest infront of her.The result was worse than her 'Waterfall Explosion' or 'Ice Dragon jutsu'.The trees were uprooted from the Ice turned waters,heck even if it didn't turn into water the force from it would destroy almost as much damage.The sight was frightening yet beautiful as the rays from the evening sun reflected off the ice surface.It was magnificent indeed.Haku gave a smile and picked up her things to go back to her tent.She was so tired that she didn't bother to make dinner_.I need to increase my chakra levels and water absorbing skills if I were need to perform that technique in a battle._ though Haku as she slept straight away in her tent.  
  
--------------------  
  
At Trainning area 18, Max was sweating hard as he was doing his best at maintaining his Genbu Shield, he knew that in order to survive Ranma's quick barages of Ki assults he need to keep up his shield long enough.He wore ten weighted things on his body this time.His fingerless gloves was like Kakashi's if you minus the fact that they were weighted down by Ki and a piece of lead instead of steel at the back of his fists.Then he wore arm guards and knee gaurds that was filled with lead too.His vest was weighting close too 40 kg.The shoes were also weighted 5kg each.His headband was filled with a little ki so he could focus ki on any part of his body for a quick boost of energy.His whole body now weighted 120kg minus his normal body weight an added ki weight.He added the weights every two days each until he have to depend on ki because his vest couldn't support anymore weights.He also input ki into his sword Arainami for making it havier and sharper,he didn't want to hurt anyone in the exams but it wouldn't hurt if he trainned it would it? Who knows, maybe Ranma would bring his own staff along and they would have a weapons match instead.How right he is.  
  
--------------------  
  
Hayate was killed that day by Baki and the whole village of Jounins and Chuunins were shocked at the sudden attack by the unknown enemy.They suspected the Sand but they didn't have enough proff for it.  
  
--------------------  
  
Two Weeks Later.....  
  
"Summoning no Jutsu !!!! " screamed Naruto as he slammed his hands on the ground,a puff of ninja smoke and there stood a flapping little tadpole.Well atleast this one had apair of legs.  
  
"YOU HAVE NO SKILL AT ALL YOU BRAT !!"  
  
"SHUT UP PERVERT YOU DID'T SEEM TO HELP ONE BIT !!! LOOK !!" as Naruto pointed at the um...tadpole.  
  
"?"  
  
"There are legs this time so I made progress."  
  
"....."  
  
--------------------  
  
"Nineth Strike !! Ki Cutter !! " screamed Max as he made a wide arch at the wooden pole 10 feet infront of him.A blue half moon shaped energy blade made it's way at the pole.Nothing happened at first but then a cool breeze blewed the top off.Max did another slash the the second pole was missing it's top just as the first.  
  
_I need to make the strike distance further and stronger.My aim needs some work too...this is getting harder by the minute._thought Max as the sound of the third pole dropped on the ground.  
  
--------------------  
  
Haku was doing some intense physical trainning as she gathered all the water molecules aroung her.Blobs of water from the lake could be seen hovering around her as she destroyed them one by one with her punches and kicks.  
  
_Need to strike faster.....and gather more...  
  
_--------------------  
  
"Bakuryou Dageki !! (Lightning Strike) " shouted Ranma as he launched his bo staff with chestnut speed(Don't ask me how fast this is) at Lee who was trying his best to block it.  
  
"Good work Lee, you could block it this time.It seems like your speed and stregnth have increased after you did the Baksai Tenketsu and the Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken training." said Ranma as he continued doing strikes, pokes and under sweeps to knock Lee of balance.  
  
"It's all thanks to you  
  
Ranma-san." said Lee then leap from a three poke combo by Ranma and landed a few feet away " That I had reduced the journey to become a better fighter. " Lee had also learned not to over  
  
react everytime someone did something for him or when he had accomplished something minor himself. It was a deal he made when Ranma started to train him. The truth was that Ranma was anoyed at him (Doesn't everybody?) and made a lecture that by doing those sily dances would waste unwanted energy and make Lee lose his matches.  
  
--------------------  
  
The three Unseen Light Shinobis did nothing but meditate the whole time until Koga started to give out a bluish aura arounf him. Santaro and Shiro started to move away from him and after 20 second the aura died down and they congratulated Koga on his improvement.  
  
--------------------  
  
The day Naruto did his first(The rest don't count I think) real summon and called upon the Great Boss of all Frogs, he had summoned Gamabunta by using Kyubi's chakra while he was falling down the cliff that Jiraiya pushed him. He woke up in a hospital after that for over use of Chakra though.  
  
--------------------  
  
Angered by the fact that there were other fighters better than him out there and still haven't been able to get his revenge Sasuke did all he could to achieve a third Chidori at the huge boulder infront of him.  
  
" KYAAAAAAA !!!! " he screamed out his lungs and pushed his body to the limits even though Kakashi told him that he could only do two Chidori a day.  
  
His hands were bleeding and he was tired from the strain...but he had accompished what he wanted. Uchiha Sasuke smirked at the third hole between the other two in the boulder and slumped down to his feet.   
  
Suddenly he heard a russle fron the bushes and he turned to find...Orochimaru, one of the three Legendary Ninja's of the Leaf.   
  
"Sasuke-kun, we meet again." said the snake Senin as he walked towards Sasuke who was trying hard to stand up. Orochimaru saw the boulder with the holes on them and smiled at him " So you've learned the Chidori from Kakashi-kun ? I'm sure you must be quite strong right now....but I could make you even stronger....Stronger than that three rats from the Hidden Sun."  
  
Sasuke was shocked, Orochimaru can give him that kind of power? "How can you do that? " asked Sasuke, clearly thinking about this...deal.  
  
Orochimaru was about to continue but then he leaped away from four kunais with explosive notes attached to them. The notes exploded as Sasuke heard a series of Shuriken and Kunais clashing together then a cloud of smoke covered the place infront of Sasuke.  
  
"Ah...Kakashi-kun...so nice of you to drop in." came the familiar voice of Orochimaru.  
  
"Orochimaru.....what are you doing here? I don't suppose you came here just to visit little old me do you?" answered Kakashi, his voice was void of his carefree tone and Sasuke could swear he heard Kakashi's voice waver a little bit.  
  
_What is going on there....I can't see from all this smoke._ thought Sasuke as he held on the ege of the boulder using his kunai as a hnd hold to keep him standing.  
  
"I just come to check out your new student....I didn't know that you'd let Genins pass on your team. What makes this one special? "   
  
Kakashi's right visible eye widened at this but he kept his cool dispite the closeness of the snake senin " He's...like me...and you are not welcomed here in the Leaf. Leave or..."  
  
"Or what Kakashi-kun? You're not the only one that picked up tricks everywhere over the years....but I can tell you this..." said the snake senin as he released his hold on the Kunai and leaped back a few feet to make a new set of handseals.  
  
Kakashi too leaped away and revealed his left Sharingan eye and make his own handseals with his scroll.  
  
Orochimaru finished his seals and summoned a bunch of snakes appeared around him " I am here to offer Sasuke a path to become a powerful fighter....more powerful than he currently is and there is nothing you can do to stop me."  
  
Sasuke was surprised when he heard this_.Didn't Max told me that he was only after my body ? But...it's so....tempting...NO I won't do this...not before..._ Sasuke's thoughts were cut short as Orochimaru attacked Kakashi even with Kakashi's dog summons.  
  
Orochimaru smirked the scene infront of him as Kakashi's dogs battle his snakes.Then he saw Sasuke near the blouder and dashed at the Uchiha but then he saw a blue spark coming from his left so he evaded the attack that Kakashi sents him. He stopped to gaze at Kakashi with a fully charged Chidori in his right hand glaring at him.  
  
The snake senin smirked at the pitiful sight " Heh, I'm tired of playing with you Kakashi-kun...to think that you'd come up with a newer technique..." then he lowered his left eye lid and gazed into Kakashi's eyes to completely paralyze the Copy Ninja and walked slowly towards the now frightened Sasuke.  
  
_This....this cannot be happening....I...I'm much stronger now...or am I? Even Kakashi-sensei was paralyzed....I...can't..move a muscle...I should have listened to him about using two Chidori a day._ thought Sasuke but it was too late as he saw something that would haunt him like the murdering of his parents and his clan by Itachi. Orochimaru's neck started to launch towards him and it bit him on his neck.  
  
Sasuke screamed from the pain and crouched down on his weakened knees.He tried to look up but he was unabled to even move his hands. He was able to take a peek at Kakashi's direction to see the Jounin staring at him with a frightened expression on his face. The boy was puzzled at why his teacher was doing nothing to help him. What he don't know was that Kakashi was trying his best to counter against the Senins Jutsu as he watched helplessly at his student..the one he tried to protect...the one that was same as himself...the one that inherted the Sharingan and the Chidori...the one he failed to protect.  
  
The young Uchiha screamed once again in agony as the pain registered in his mind until he finally passed out either from the pain or exhaustion.  
  
Orochimaru licked his lips and smiled at his 'work' then he turned towards Kakashi and made his summons disappear along with his insane laughter.  
  
After a few minutee, Kakashi was released from the Jutsu and he rushed towards Sasuke to check on his pulse. He was releaved when he get a pulse but cursed himself for failing to help Sasuke against the Senin's attack. He quickly carried Sasuke to the Hospital via teleportation and reported this to the Hokage.  
  
-------------------  
  
Max jerked up his head at the unnerving feeling he felt not long ago and glanced around to search for the source of the feeling but he failed to do so.  
  
_Hmm...that's strange...wonder what was that._ thought Max as he scanned his suroundings again then he closed his eyes to meditate.  
  
"Hey I forgot about making lunch !! Damn....now I need to go back to town again....oh well."   
  
-------------------  
  
Ranma and Lee was currently stealing food from each other as they had their lunch.Ranma insisted that this was a good way of training for speed and eye coordination plus concentration. Lee was losing badly at first by breaking his plate or his hold of the chopsticks from too much force on them but he was finally getting the hang of it.....after missing a few meals.  
  
-------------------  
  
Haku took out five scrolls and absorbed the water source in them. Who knew that taking a look at the Leaf Local Library could bring out such ideas like sealing water supply in plain scrolls ? This saves up the time and concentration for her to collect the tiny water molecules in the air for her powerful blasts and new Ice Jutsus.  
  
She wiped the light sweat off her forhead to savour the sweat aroma of her lunch.....bacon and eggs...  
  
-------------------  
  
(A/N : I'll skip the rest that happened in the manga cause I'm so lazy to re-write all that.)  
  
The day for the final test of the Chunin exam has finally arrived and the Genins were getting excited as they stood in a line behind Gemma(The Jounin with the tooth pick) He turned to give them some pep talk as they walked up the balcony and wait for the first match.  
  
Max was wondering where the hell was Sasuke. He did save him from that snake freak right?   
  
The first match was Uzumaki Naruto VS Hyuuga Neji.....and we all know what happen right? No? Then I suggest you go read another fic.  
  
Sasuke's match was extended like in the manga....  
  
Max was worried as he was sure that Orochimaru didn't get the curse seal on Sasuke in time. He looked at Haku and she to wore a puzzled look on her face.   
  
"Although I don't like that bastard for what he did in the manga but he IS a character in the Naruto series....damn where is he? Maybe he's learning the Chidori? Or maybe..." Haku put a hand on Max's shoulder and told him not to worry.  
  
And so the match was dragged back to the last match.  
  
Next match....Kankuro VS Santaro.  
  
Ranma was cheering on Santaro but was dissapointed when Kankuro gave up his match.  
  
Next match.....Koga Vs Haku.  
  
"Go Haku !! Go Santaro !! " Max and Ranma cheered on as their friends headed for the center of the Arena.  
  
Gemma counted to three and leave the fight scene as the two Shinobis stared at each other.  
  
Koga was sizing Haku with his sixth sense and was shocked to find that Haku was emitting pure white Ki from her _This....this is...What a pure heart...never...seen something so pure...have a rough pass...but...I sense two Ki in her body...this body isn't her's..._ Koga was confused as he was trying to figure out what happened to Haku's state.  
  
He didn't know about Haku being a clone from another body and the soul was starting to merge with her original soul.  
  
Haku was thinking about the Jutsus she would use to defeat Koga and smiled as she suddenly did a jump and unleashed a barage of needles at a still pondering Koga but he dodged them with ease and attacked with his own batch of double handed kunais.  
  
By the time they stopped the whole place was filled with Kunais, Shurikens and yes....hundreds and hundreds of Senbons from Haku.   
  
TenTen was staring wide eyed at the huge display of weapon hidding and was envious of Haku and Koga's aim. Though they dodged each other's attacks some hits were bearly avoidable and deadly aimed for vital points. Their speed and coordination plus their Chakra control was amazing as they sometimes leaped at the exact time the weapon come in pin point range. Then there was the quick reflexes of blocking the weapons thrown at them, Haku used her senbons while Koga uses his Kunai. The fact that Koga was blind even made the task harder for TenTen to believe it was humanly posible for one to hear the destination of weapons launched at him...and senbons are used by Hunter Nins for their lack of noise when thrown.  
  
Haku and Koga was now staring at each other. Koga didn't bother to check for any more weapons on him since his collection of Kunais and other hidden weapons were all used up. Haku on the other hand was glad that Max and Ranma taught her the hidden weapons technique....which originated from the Amazon village by Mousse (Read Ranma half or my previous chapters)  
  
Her supply of Senbons where also nearly finished since every time she have to use three senbons at once to do damage but it seems that the only thing her attacks did was reduce the weapons of Koga.....and finally notice Koga's speed.  
  
"This is not my real speed if that's what you're thinking Haku-san." said Koga then he continued as Haku's eyes widened at his reply " Looks like I need to use my Jutsus to Win this match...sorry for this is going to cost you your chance of winning this match." the he did a quick handseal and shouted his Jutsu " Ninpo : MonoSugoi Misaru !! " (Ninja Technique : Earth Shattering Missiles)  
  
Haku stared in disbelieve as the earth infront of Koga started to rise up to a wall towering up until it reached the height of the balcony.Then started her own handseals as the wall gave out a loud roar and launched rolls after rolls of missiles made by hard rocks and mud.   
  
"HiJutsu Makyou HyouShou !" chanted Haku as she enters her mirror just in time as a huge missile destroys the mirror in one single shot. Haku appeared behind Koga but soon leaped to one side as a missile was launched towards her from the tall missile launcher.   
  
_It seems that Koga have the same ability like a Hyuuga....only he sees with our Ki or Chakra signiture._ thought Haku as she made another afford to dodge the second missile _I need to get him or else I'm doomed ....my water jutsus won't be able to defeat Earth elemental Jutsus...this is bad.   
_  
"You have no where to hide Haku-san , soon the whole place will be filled with my Missiles and then my real attack will be revealed. I suggest you quit the match before I get to that." shouted Koga acrosss the loud explosions happening around him.  
  
Suddenly Haku dashed towards Koga's hidding place under the wall and she zig zagged her way while dodging the missiles. She suffered a few bruises from the close contact of the Missiles but choose to take the hits and charged up her remaining Jutsu as she took out a scroll to release a huge pillar of water straight towards a stunned looking Koga.  
  
The Unseen Light Shinobi would've widen his eyes..if he had any when the water slammed his body on his own wall.His hands were shaken off contact with the ground and his control over the high pile of ...um...earth was totally lost as a Missile came screeching down at the two Shinobis.  
  
The Wall started to collapse as the arena was filled with clouds of dibris and dust from the destruction done by the failed Jutsu.   
  
Gemma was seen shaking his head side to side "Why dose this year's match always made the arena so messed up? I hate to see the fact of the cleaners though."  
  
Max and the rest of the Genins that knew Haku and Koga shouted their names but the cloud of smoke was too thick to recognise anyone....  
  
Suddenly a shadowed figure blasted towards the Heavens and the dust was pulled away with it. The vacuum that created followed was pulling away the dibris, leaving a semi large hole in the middle of the small dirt hill that was formerly the wall by Koga.  
  
Everyone stared at the now landing figure and saw Koga holding Haku on one hand and another holding a huge bumble bee.  
  
Their clothes were torn and their faces were battered. Haku was breathing slowly as she landed and smiled at Koga for rescueing her at the last minute. She raised her hands to give up the match as she had taken a beating from the missiles. She was put on a streacher by two medic nins and was taken to the healing ward. Max wanted to follow them but the next match was his and Ranma's match so he and Ranma leaped down the arena.  
  
"Let's make this quick Ranma-kun....I want to check up on Haku." said Max in a stoic voice while Ranma nodded "Yeah, me too."  
  
Gemma made a gesture with his hands and anounced the start of the match.  
  
Max took out Arainami from his back and smirked at Ranma "Remember this Ranma ? It's been a long time."  
  
Ranma took out his staff he kept with him and grinned at Max's surprised face " Yup...a long time since I kicked your ass."  
  
The two launched at each other as blade and metal clashed in the middle.  
  
Max lifted his sword and made a strict stance as he gazed at Ranma whom inturn twisted his staff and prepared for the attack.  
  
"Fourth Stance : Counter of Spears." said Max as he aimed at Ranma's left shoulder then stopped in the middle as he swiched his target to Ranma's right leg.Then he turned around to make a straight stab at Ranma's chest but slashed at Ranma's face.  
  
Ranma was shocked. As he saw the attack he was sure to block the incomming slash but the sudden twist and turnings plus the slash comming athis face freaked him out so he did a back flip and landed a few feet away to glare at Max.  
  
"What the hell was that? You never made contact at my body but the parts you attack....Hey is this some new style or you've been keeping this from me?" asked Ranma.  
  
"I was keeping it from you...but I'm a bit rusty so I guess I'll use something I pick up from my favourite game character." smirked Max as he started to gather ki in his sword.  
  
Ranma wasn't going to let Max pull another surprise on him again so he charged instead " Bakuryou Dageki " the lightning fast strike hit Max in his chest and shocked the ehll out of him.(Pardon the pun)  
  
Max rolled a few feet away in a smoking heap from the strike and tried to stand up.  
  
"That was mean Ranma....but here's my version of that...RAIJINGEKI !!!" a bright light started to shine from Arainami in Max's hands and he thrusted his sword at Ranma.The sword was emiting electricity as Ranma blocked it with is staff.  
  
Ranma smirked at the attempt strike and made another attack " Magnum Break !!!" Ranma slammed his staff at the ground to send a giant fisure towards Max who leap high above Ranma and called out his next copied move "Hyoretsuzan !" Arainami turned into a giant Ice Lance and he dived down at Ranma who in turn sends a Ki blast at Max.  
  
The Ki blast destroyed the Ice Blade and Ranma slammed the end of his staff at Max,sending him flying bodily towards the wall.Max was hurt badly but he was able to stand up with the help of doing the first Nine Solar Stance.  
  
Ranma smirked as he felt the increase of Ki levels in Max so he released the Ki limiters on his wrists to 1/4 energy, giving him a quick boost of energy.  
  
"Time for round two Max... Rekka Sutoraiku !!" Ranma's staff started to glow crimson red and charged at Max.  
  
"Yeah, Shippuga !!" Max's blade made a wide ark and a Ki slash was sent flying towards Ranma.  
  
The Ki blade was reflected by Ranma's Bo staff, Ranma continued his barrage of attacks and continued to burn Max away.The heat from his staff was so hot that Max started to sweat vigorously.Then Max started his second and third stance.  
  
Ranma opened his Ki limiters to full power and pressed on his attack to the fleeing Max.  
  
"This is fast Ranma, one might think you're still holding back. Ryuuenjin !!" Arainami bursted into flames as Max did a jump when Ranma was just inches infron of him. The attack nearly caught Ranma by surprise but the sudden gathering of heated Ki from Max alerted Ranma so he was able to bring up his staff to block the fiery blazes just in time.  
  
Max cursed at his timing but made a turn in mid air to launch three kunais with explosive notes to Ranma's escape path. The explosion knocked the two Martial Artist away but they were just slightly battered as Ranma shouted out his new trick.  
  
"First gate open : Initial Gate !!"   
  
"Fourth Solar Stance !"  
  
The two figures charged at each other as the audience stared wide eyed at the second most damaging fight after the match by Haku and Koga. Lee was cheering on for Ranma and Naruto cheered on for his friends.Hokage was stunned at the performance of the two Shinobis that claimed to be of the Hidden Village of the Rising Sun...which was never on any record in his private library.  
  
Orochimaru was REALLY comparing the value of the Sharingan using Sasuke and the wild and power Ranma.  
  
"Second gate open : Heal Gate !!"  
  
"Fifth Solar Stance !!"  
  
"Third gate open : Life gate !!"  
  
"Sixth Solar Stance !!"  
  
The fight was so intense that by the opening of Ranma's third gate, all the audience could see was a red blur and a golden spark clashing each other. They could feel the power radiated from Ranma and Max and also each time one of them managed to land punch or a kick to each other. Max was clearly losing since he was not too experience on fighting hand to hand combat like Ranma but the Solar stance helped to reduce some of the damage he recieved...some though.  
  
"Fourth Gate Open : Harm Gate !!" yelled Ranma and with a super quick boost of speed he managed to break through Max's defenses and land a hard punch on Max's stomach slamming him on the wall and also planted a second knee strike up his guts making Max spit out some blood.  
  
"Ow...damn that hurts.....Okay...I...I give up....just stop punching me." stuttered Max as he raised his hands.  
  
Ranma closed his gates and smirked...not after he gets kicked in the face by an anoyed looking Max "And you don't have to hit so hard either."  
  
TBC...  
  
==================================  
  
(A/N : Oh My God !! This chapter sucks....I hope you guys can forgive me since I was in a shitty mood. I just recovered from my sickness but I still have this damn pain in my throat. Then I busted my Moms car....then my assignment was due on tomorrow...and a test up tomorrow....and....AARRGGHHH whatever....just review ok. Doesn't matter if you say it sucks this time. I know I did a crappy job at it.) 


End file.
